Punishment
by skylight24
Summary: When a Hunt goes south due to Holly's (OC) inability to follow orders. Holly is shown just how little she knows about the Hunters she is traveling with and what lengths they will go to keep what they hold dear safe. Snap-shot story. Warning: This story contains SPANKING of an adult female (DOMESTIC DISCIPLINE/CORPORAL PUNISHMENT) and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Punishment

Warning: This story contains **disciplinary spanking** of an adult female by an adult male ( **Domestic Discipline/Corporal Punishment/Spanking** ). There is swearing in this story as well. If this offends you in anyway please do not read. You probably won't like it. And please note I do not advocate this in real life. This is just fiction.

Otherwise please let me know what you think. Just be kind about it.

"Dean I'm…" She began to say when she was quickly cut off.

"Shut up, Holly." He gritted out shortly as he kept his eyes on the road his hands gripping the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turning white. He was furious at her and he was fighting desperately to keep his anger in check.

"Dean if you'll just listen I…" She began again with a bit of desperation in her voice.

"HOLLY! SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Dean's voice boomed echoing through the Impala. His voice was angry and strained with a bitter authoritative tone.

Holly a bit taken back by the sudden outburst Dean was displaying. She had never seen him quite this angry before and if she was being honest with herself it scared her. His face was not pleasant and his usual lighthearted expressions were now ridged and hard. He did not want to talk right now and Holly received the message loud and clear.

"Fine." Holly huffed crossing her arms over her chest turning her head toward the window so she didn't have to look at the unreasonable man. In Holly's mind there was really no reason for Dean to be so upset with her. She did leave the car, but she saved him and no matter what he says she is not sorry for doing it.

Even though it was a silent ride back to the hotel the tension was unbearable. It gave them both plenty of time to think about the events that occurred and why the other was wrong.

The ride to the hotel seemed to be much longer coming back then it was leaving it, but of course they were not pissed at each other then. When the car finally came to a stop in front of the hotel Dean was the first to get out of car. He slammed the driver's door shut like it personally insulted him. He stomped around to the passenger side where Holly was stiffly sitting. He yanked the door opened giving her a look that made her squirm in her seat like a child who had been caught doing something naughty. She tried to look like she was not intimidated by the man looking down at her, but failing finding it difficult to match the Hunter's unsettling face.

"Get out." He growled lowly.

Not able to overcome the intimidation she was feeling she got out of the car thinking it was a good idea not to push him. She knew what he was capable of, not that she thinks he would harm her, but all the same he had the ability and that was good enough to get her ass moving.

Once Holly's feet hit the pavement Dean immediately grabbed ahold of her upper arm in a tight unforgiving grip. He smacked the car door shut with even more force than before and began matching towards the rooms taking long determined strides not taking into account Holly's shorter legs. Holly stumbled a bit and had to really struggle to keep up with him for she really didn't have a choice due to the hold Dean had on her arm.

Holly made a sound that was between a whine of frustration and an angry growl.

"Dean, I can walk."

He did not look at her, the only acknowledgement to her protest was Dean's hand enclosing tighter on her arm. Still having a tight grip on her arm Dean flung her away from his body propelling her around the corner to the East side rooms where they were staying. Not appreciating the manhandling at all Holly could not keep quit.

"Jesus Dean…" Holly remonstrated reaching her free hand over to pry his fingers from her sore arm. "Let go. I can walk."

Abruptly Dean stopped and Holly bumped into him, but was quickly pulled back away not loosening his hold on her. He bent down slightly so he was at eye level with her. Holly looked down for she did not like the look on his face. It surprised her. She did not expect him to be happy, but she wasn't expecting what she saw.

Dean's eyes bore into her like he could say everything he needed to with his eyes alone. And boy could he ever because Holly would not look at him. If he wished to intimidate her at this moment he was doing a great job of it. In Holly's several months of being with the Winchesters she calculated that they were brave and rather selfless men, but not without their flaws of course. She also knew they were dangerous men who have been through pain and hardships that she could scarce imagine but with that pain comes hardness and numbness and that did scare her. They could be kind and loving men, but when it came to Hunting they could be very intimidating and terrifying.

"Are you done?" He did not yell, but his voice was very deep and deadly calm. Too calm. There was something in his tone that was foreboding and threating.

Looking down at the crack patterns on the pavement beneath her feet she nodded slowly. Something in her was telling her to not argue with him at the moment. She assumed it was survival instincts. Although she was not liking the way she was being treated and she was cursing herself for being so intimidated by the silly and sarcastic men who not just yesterday was balancing his spoon on his nose during dinner arguing that he could keep it there longer then Sam could.

Apparently that was good enough for Dean because he quickly resumed back into his long strides towards Room 41 towing the disobedient girl behind him.

Once they reached the door with surprising skill he unlocked the door swiftly with his one free hand and flung Holly into the room who stumbled trying to regain her balance. She rubbed her sore arm where Dean's iron grip held her. She found herself becoming angry at the way he jostled and pushed like he had every right to do so. In Holly's opinion he did not and she would let him know what a brut he was being. She glared at his back as he was locking the door. Yet, when he turned her glare faltered a bit. She could not really read his expression well. It was full of emotion that she did not recognize. Worried? Scared? Determined? Sad? The only part she could clearly see was the anger. There was no doubt he was pissed.

"You need to calm down." Holly lectured more patronizingly then she intended, presenting more confidence then she was feeling at the moment.

Dean didn't like the words nor the tone that was coming out of Holly's mouth. He was already pissed and she was not helping in the slightest.

"Sit." He bit out the order straining from yelling. And God help her if she did not listen.

Holly's eyes widened at the rude demand. There was no asking, he was ordering. She was not a private in the army nor was she a child or a dog for that matter. She was an adult that deserves common courtesies. He didn't even say please.

Holly crossed her arms over her chest and raised an eye brow at Dean's rudeness showing her displeasure by staying planted exactly where she was.

Dean took a menacing step towards her and Holly automatically stepped back her bravado wavering under his piercing eyes.

"Are you physically incapable of following my orders or do want to see just how _pissed_ I can get?" Dean asked darkly practically daring her to defy him again.

"I…" Holly started to say, but apparently he wasn't looking for her to respond.

"Sit down Holly before I _help_ you sit down." Dean growled his words through his teeth. There was no hint of the Dean Holly knew, no sarcasm, no witty comments, no lightheartedness, just anger. This is what happens when Dean Winchester gets truly pissed. Holly did not like it one bit.

Holly gave him a look of disgust, but obeyed despite herself hating to obligate the man who was in her opinion being a Grade A asshole.

Once her butt was firmly planted on the edge of the mattress Dean glared down at her in an authoritative manner. _So that's why he wanted me to sit down so he could stand over me? Fucktrad._

"You got anything to say to me?" He graveled out lowly.

If he was looking for an apology he was not going to get it from her.

"Oh you want me to talk now?" She said with a fake quizzical surprise to her tone.

Dean just glared at her and Holly glared right back. Her brown eyes bearing into his green eyes. She felt her anger starting to bubble up inside of her.

"Or do I need permission to do that too?" She bit out her words angrily at him. "Well good now that I can talk. I want to tell you what a fucking asshole you are being…"

With a growl Dean backed away from Holly and began to pace back and forth like a dog in a kennel; huffing and grunting trying to burn off his built up angry and energy that was inside of him.

"What's the matter with you?" Holly asked with both concern and annoyance. She had never seen him show this much irrational emotion towards something before and it made her feel uneasy.

Dean stopped pacing and snapped his head towards Holly. "What's the matter with me?" He repeated in disbelief and irritation. "You almost got yourself KILLED and you're asking what's the matter with _me_?"

Holly winced slightly at the furry in his voice. However, there was pain in his eyes that Holly failed to see for she was too focused on the harsh tone and the accusation made against her.

"I did not I…" Holly was again cut off.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!" His voice boomed echoing through the small hotel room and Holly jumped slightly at his volume. "You're seriously going to sit there and tell me you did not put yourself in danger?"

Holly swallowed feeling nervous at Dean's tone that was not very forgiving.

"I was careful." Holly muttered looking away from Dean's narrowed eyes.

"I told you to stay in the car." Dean gritted out his voice was at a dangerously low tone with an eerie calmness to it.

Holly was remembered his words: _Stay here in the car. We will be back. There is a knife soaked in dead man's blood under the seat. Stay quit and alert. We'll be back, do not get out of the car._ The words were clear in her head and she did not forget them. However, they were gone far too long for her comfort and when the worry was too much to bear she grabbed the knife and went to aid Sam and Dean. She began to feel a bitter annoyance at Dean's lack of faith in her and anger towards his arrogant ego that dismissed her help. It got under her skin and she was going to tell him.

"Yeah and if I had? What would have happened then Dean? Huh? You wanted to take on all three vampires by yourself tied to a metal pole!" Holly's voice was bitter and accusing. She shocked herself at her bravery as she stood up from the bed to face the Hunter. Perhaps it was stupid and perhaps she was not thinking clearly, but Dean wasn't the only one allowed to be angry. She wasn't going to let Dean get drained by a vampire just because he was too prideful.

"I saved your ass." She growled at him. "You are welcome by the way."

Holly was breathing heavily now feeling tightness in her chest as she stared up at Dean. Dean said nothing, his face expressing his displeasure as his mouth deepened into a firm scowl.

"You saved my ass did you?" Dean asked in a dark rather condescending tone. Holly scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion and annoyance. "Sweetheart despite what you think you did the opposite." Dean voice was calm, but his irritation was prevalent. "Sam and I had a plan. We did not go in there like blind idiots. Sam was going to come around back and flank them, but he never got the chance because YOU came in and ran straight to untied me."

Holly gaped. "You wanted to be captured?" She asked completely taken back by the news which would have been wonderful to know _before_ the Hunt.

"Bingo." Dean said condescendingly.

"You didn't tell me." Holly exasperated now privy to the new information. She was now realizing she not only put herself in danger, but she put Sam and Dean at risk, not to mention the success of the hunt. Holly was now feeling really small and rather stupid at this point.

"You were not a part of it; you were supposed to be in the CAR!" Dean was glaring at her and Holly dipped her head down in embarrassment.

"You should have still told me." She mumbled to the floor.

"No. You should have followed my orders." Dean growled his blood starting to boil and his breathing beginning to pick up.

Holly snapped her head back up to him surprised.

"Orders?!" Holly exasperated taken back by the unfamiliar word. "You don't get to _order_ me to do anything Dean Winchester." She once again crossed her arms around her chest giving Dean a sour look challenging him.

"Oh yes I do. You are in the Hunter's world now baby and you are under my protection and you WILL follow my orders." His tone was extremely stern and deadly serious.

"Excuse me? Who do you think you are?" Holly riled shocked at Dean's tone and demand that she WILL listen to him. She understood about messing up and perhaps she should have listened and stayed in the car, but saying she had to obey him (even if she could help) was going a bit too far.

"I am the one that is trying to keep you alive and safe and YOU seem to be the one trying to get yourself killed!" Dean took a step into her personal space. Without meaning to Holly cringed at the sudden closeness that made her feel rather anxious. Dean wasn't wanting a hug that's for sure.

"This has to stop." His voice was bitter. Holly had on occasion perhaps put herself in danger more than once. But only a few times. There was the insistent with angry spirit and the witch lady and she guessed maybe the ghost and…there was that drunk guy at the bar, but Holly could have handled him if Dean hadn't stepped in. Overall everything was alright; they got out alive every time.

"Dean I was fine. I didn't get…" She tried to get him to see reason.

"ENOUGH!" Holly did jump at that. She took a step back only to hit the back of the bed with her leg. "Not. Another. Word. I am too pissed to deal with you right now." He said in a menacing tone.

"Deal with me?" She asked confused at the statement and stared at the ridiculous man with a raised eye brow.

"Go take a shower." He ordered suddenly waving a hand angry dismissing her.

"What?" _What is going on with this man?_

"DO NOT test me." Dean warned giving her a look that made her fidget.

"If you do not move your ass by the time I count to three. I will pick you up and throw you in the shower." He said pointing a threating finger in her direction. "Just a word of advice, you don't want me to do that." He dipped his head down slightly that made him look even more intimidating then before. His eyes darkened and his jaw clenched tightly.

"Dean you are being ridiculous!" Holly shouted both desperate and confused.

"One." He began.

"Dean…" She half whined.

"Two!"

She was dirty anyways. She threw her hands up in the air exasperated. "FINE." Despite her pride she did not want to be _thrown_ in the shower. She stomped angrily to the bathroom.

"AND TAKE YOUR TIME!" He bellowed at her.

"I PLAN ON IT, ASSHOLE!" She shouted back at the end of her patience as well.

In all her fury she slammed the bathroom door so hard that it seemed to shake the wall. Dean in response clenched his fists angrily and released his rage on the wall beside him punching a decent sized hole in the drywall which did not aid to calm him down in the slightest. In fact, it just pissed him off even more because of not only the pain that shot through his hand, but he doubted _The Sunset Inn_ would overlook a fist size hole in the wall.

Anger was flowing through her body as she shook in rage at Dean's ridiculous reaction. They got out safe, everyone was alright and she was rather proud of herself for being able to hold her own. He was over reacting in her opinion and was letting his pride get in the way of his reasonable judgment.

After a good long conversation she had with Dean in her head she began to calm down and felt her body relax under the warm water of the shower that was soothing on her tense muscles. She began to feel guilty for yelling at Dean. She did, after all, do exactly the opposite of what he told her to do and he is the expert in Hunting while Holly is completely green to the idea. Hell, she never knew of the Supernatural till seven months ago when Sam and Dean saved her from a Ghoul. It was the most terrifying experience of her life. No one was able to come to her aid except for Sam and Dean and for that she was eternally grateful. She found herself feeling shameful for completely ignoring his request and getting him in an uproar. Even though he did not fill her in on the plan (which would have been so helpful) the last thing she wanted was for Dean to be made at her. Even though he was being a complete unruly asshole she owed that man her life and she cared for him more than she was willing to admit to herself.

Holly emerged from the bathroom calmly dressed in her night attire which consisted of a simple pair of boxer shorts and a black t-shirt. Her long brown hair was braided back in a long braid that hung over her shoulder. She noticed Dean was sitting on one of the beds looking much calmer then he did before but still looked very stiff and angry. His elbows were on his knees and his hands were enclosed together with his lips pressed to his folded hands. He looked to be deep in thought pondering something that appeared to be important. Holly did not miss the new addition to the room, a fist size hole no doubt left by the man before her. Dean finally lifted his head to look at her. He looked very stern and his eye held a disappointment and something else that Holly couldn't quite put her finger on. Holly felt her cheeks blush slightly in shame for making him feel the way he did, even if it was misguided and unreasonable, she still felt a sting of regret in her heart.

Dean said nothing. He simple stared at her with his striking green eyes. Holly swallowed and shifted feeling awkward at the silence. "Sam's not back yet." Holly stated to break the silence.

Dean looked down at the floor in deep thought then nodded more to himself then to Holly seeming to not hear a word she was saying; like he had decided something. Was he sitting there the whole time she was in the shower?

Holly feeling even more uncomfortable at Dean's lack of verbal communication decided to try again. "You want to take a shower now?" He was still dirty from the hunt.

Dean looked back up and stood from the bed locking onto Holly's brown eyes.

"No. We got some things to discuss sweetheart." He said calmly, but his words held an ominous tone that put an unsettling feeling in the pit of Holly's stomach.

Holly was done with arguing and wanted Dean to be back to his old self again simply sighed. "I'm sorry for not staying in the car, okay? I didn't know about the plan. If you would have told me I wouldn't have gone in there blind."

"You should not have gotten out of the car at ALL regardless if I told you the plan or not. It was a direct order and you disobeyed me." He growled and looked at her like she had committed a horrid crime.

"I am not a soldier Dean. You cannot order me around like one." Holly stated firmly not liking his belief that he had some sort of authority over her.

"You are in the Hunters world now and in case you haven't notice it is _dangerous_. You do not take risks and you do not disobey me. That will get you killed and as long as am alive I am not going to let that happen."

Holly found his statement both endearing and irritating. It was quite a wonderful thing to hear that he was going to protect her, but at the same time she was a grown women who was not about to take orders and obey Dean like a trained solider. Her pride would not allow it and her desperate need to protect and aid all that she has left would deter her from it.

Holly sighed again knowing that they were not going to agree and felt too worn out to argue. "Alight Dean, I understand."

Dean shorted in disbelief and Holly narrowed her eyes at that. "Dean just drop it. I'm sick of arguing."

"You're not the only one." Holly sighed in relief feeling like this painful dispute was over, but that good feeling did not last long when Dean continued. "But…" But? This man was going to be the death of her.

"We are far from done Holly. What you did…sorry is not going to cut it." Dean voice was deadly serious and Holly was beginning to feel nervous. Sorry is not good enough? What else did he want?

"You know when my Dad first started hunting when I was a kid I would sometimes go against his orders because I thought I knew best. I learned really fast that orders are to be obeyed and if not, I would suffer the consequences. And believe me I thought twice before disobeying again…."

Holly's mouth dropped opened in shock. She had a pretty good idea of where this was heading. He wanted to punishment her for not following his orders. He is even comparing her to him when he was a child. He wanted to punish her like he would a child. To Holly that was unbelievable.

"So, what are you going to do Dean? Put me in time-out? Ground me?" Holly said sarcastically feeling annoyance at the absurd notion Dean was implying.

Dean smiled. He actually smiled. This was not funny. Not to Holly anyway. He was being an idiot in her opinion.

"I personally was not grounded as you call it and I did not receive time-outs. Old John Winchester found them to be….ineffective." He stated in a matter of fact manner that made Holly want to pull her hair out.

"Dean I was joking..." Holly was getting frustrated at his ease and comfort he was having with this idiotic conversation. He was acting like it was normal to treat her like a kid.

"I'm not." He was serious. Holly threw her hands up in the air in vexation.

"So, your plan is to punish me like a child? That's your solution? You're not going to talk it out like two consenting reasonable _normal_ adults." She moved her hand down to her hips giving him the most irritated look she could give him practically willing him with her eyes to see reason.

"I ain't normal sweetheart. Hunters' lives are not normal, you should know that by now, and as shitty as it is you are part of that life now. The sooner you come to terms with that the better. This isn't no Brady Bunch sitcom so don't expect it to be like one. It is dangerous and, in my experience, actions speak louder than words. You will be punished."

Like Hell. She may be privy to the Supernatural now, but that does not mean she is going to let Dean punish her like some kid. Hunter's world or not she will not be subjected to his demands. She knows very well the dangers of it. Hell, she almost got eaten by a Ghoul who had sadistically transformed to look like her sister that was devoured by the monster. She knows the risks and what she decides to do with herself is her decision not Deans. She has every right to try and participate; to help them any way she can. She simply can't sit back and wait idly until they came back, if they came back. _No, sorry Dean, but damn your pride or your need for control or whatever the hell this is_. If _he honestly thinks I am going to agree to this he is an idiot._

Later on Holly would find out just how persuasive a scared Dean Winchester could be.

"So, what is it Dean huh? You gonna take away my phone? Send me to bed early?" She asked mockingly trying to express to him the absurdity of his statement to punish her. She truly believed whatever he was thinking was unnecessary, useless and irrational.

"No." Dean said simply never taking his eyes off of Holly.

What he said next was said with the upmost solemnity. "I'm going to spank you."

Holly gaped. Her mouth nearly hit the floor. _He can't be serious?_

"What?!"

"You heard me." He said steadily.

"Spank me? You have got to be kidding me?" If Dean did not look the way he did at this moment Holly would have thought the man was pulling her leg. "That's _not_ happening!" She stated determinedly.

"Is that so? Darling let me tell you something that I was told all my life: You don't have a choice in getting a spanking. The only choice you have is do you want to do it the easy way or the hard way, but either way you will be over my knee." Dean's voice was very foreboding and dangerously stern. His deep voice dropped to a whole new low tone that Holly did not recognize. It was made her uneasy and she swallowed with difficulty as the man looked at her stiffly in an impressive manner of authority.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" He wasn't really going to spank her? Everything from his words, to his tone, to his body language screamed he was not joking and she would be punished by the Hunter regardless of her opinion in the matter.

"Far from it, sweetheart." He graveled lowly.

Trying to find reason in the situation Holly thought that Dean just wanted to spank her so he could ease some fantasy or kink he was feeling and using her disobedience as an excuse. However, Holly had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach that she did want to admit; that Dean was intending to punish her. Even though everything told her otherwise, she did not want it to be true.

"I will not be a part of your fun! Forget it Dean Winchester." Holly said not sounding as firm as she had hoped. It was hard to compete with the 6'1 Hunter that stood over her, guff and dirty fresh from a Hunt.

"Trust me sweetheart, this is going to be far from fun for both of us. This is not some bedroom kink. This is a punishment. You will _not_ enjoy it." He was very serious in both his expression and his tone.

Holly felt her chest tighten at his words and her breath caught in her throat. No. Where was the Dean she knew? The sarcastic and carefree Dean? Why is he acting this way?

"You're sick! This is not happening." Holly spat out defensively taking a step back.

"Oh, it is and after I guarantee you will think twice before disobeying me and putting yourself in danger. Now let's get this over with. Come here." He ordered hooking a finger at her gesturing for her to come to him.

Holly froze in place. Not wanting to admit the fear and panic she was feeling building up inside her as she tried to put on a firm face, but was failing miserably at the attempt. Dean could over power her if he wanted. She knew that, if he wanted her to do something there was no doubt the strong Hunter could make her. But that did not mean Holly was going to make it easy.

"No." A dark shadow passed over Dean's already stern face. He narrowed his eyes at her giving her a hard warning look that made her shrink back.

"If I have to come get you it will not be pleasant. You are getting a spanking. Come here. Now!"

She thought about arguing again and pressing for him to see reason, but she knew he was far from that and any words she spoke would be completely useless.

Holly's heart rate was rising. He was giving her a chance to come to him on her own without manhandling her, but was she supposed to be grateful for that? No matter the indefinite she could not bring herself over to him to be punished like a little girl. It was too far from what she saw as normal and right, not to mention her instincts for self-preservation. She mumbled out another defiant "No."

If Holly thought Dean could not look anymore severe then he did a second ago she was dead wrong. Right as the word "no" passed from her lips she was regretting it as Dean began to march over to her like she had personally ended the world. Her heart beated rapidly in her chest and she felt her throat go dry as she instinctually stepped back from the irate Hunter. Holly thought of running, but before her mind could comprehend anything Dean grabbed a hold of her upper arm in a hard constricting grip. Holly in response pulled back and struggled against his hold as he began to march her over to the bed. This was not happening, no way in hell. Holly was using all over her strength resisting and jerking back.

"DEAN! LET GO!" Her struggle was unless; Dean was 175 pounds of pure muscle and in full stubborn Grade A asshole mode. She was not even moving an inch in her favor.

Suddenly, Dean whirled Holly around so she was facing sideways then she felt a hard hand smack down on the middle of her bottom. Hard. Like really hard. She jolted forward at the impact and felt a painful sting beginning to form. She was stunned. Then another smack that hit lower on her bottom. She reached back with her free hand trying to protect herself, but it was useless. Dean was simply wacked it out of the way and continued his reprimanded with five more memorable spanks. _Ow. Ow ow ow. OW!_

Too stunned to do anything but gape at what just occurred Dean took the opportunity to sit down on the bed and fling her over his knee before she knew which way was up.

Holly shot her hands forward to try and catch herself from ramming head first into dingy carpet. Dean shifted slightly getting her in the position he wanted. He wrapped his muscular arm around her waist holding her firmly. As the realization of being draped over Dean's knee hit her Holly began to wiggle and struggle to free herself from this awful position.

"NO DEAN. YOU ASSHOLE. NO. LET ME GO NOW! YOU ARE NOT SPANKING ME!" She bellowed desperately having great resentfulness towards the Hunter at this moment.

Dean only hummed lowly at Holly's statement.

Holly was feeling gravely uncomfortable at this point both in fear of what was to come, but also the position itself. She felt the blood rushing to her head and Dean's hard knees cutting into her stomach. She didn't have too much time to ponder it because she felt a hard smack come down on her bottom. She grunted as her bottom was beginning to feel achy just from those few swats Dean had given her. Holly anticipated that this was not going to be pleasant.

"DEAN!"

Dean only responded with more spanks to her up turned bottom altering from cheek to cheek and moving to the upper part of her bottom to the lower part making sure he was covering her backside thoroughly. The pain in Holly's bottom was increasing rapidly with every swat and she was squirming uncomfortably. Her boxer shorts were thin and did little to protect her from the calloused hand that was relentlessly smacking her. Also it did not help that the boxer shorts ridded up slightly when Dean adjusted her over his knee. _I bet he did that on purpose! Dick!_

It had been a long time since she had been given a spanking. She remembers telling her dad ironically that she was too old for a spanking and that was when she was fourteen. She never imaged at twenty-six she would be over someone's knee getting her bottom spanked, let alone over Dean's knee. Holly was both infuriated and embarrassed. At her age receiving a spanking and for disobedience no less. God if anyone were to see her right now she would die of shame. Although she was almost certain she would punch them in the face if they made one comment about it.

Then she realized something: _Oh God. Sam still isn't here yet, what if…? Oh God._

She was younger then both Sam and Dean, but not that much younger and she certainly was not young enough for a spanking in her opinion, but Dean felt differently and he was making that abundantly clear as his palm kept falling down on her upturned backside. Her rear end was stinging horribly and it was beginning to become very difficult for her to keep quiet and not vocalize her discomfort. She gritted her teeth and grunted as her bottom was becoming very sore. She wanted him to stop.

"D-dean w-we can talk about t-this." She strained out trying desperately to keep her voice steady, but it was not working as well as she had hoped. She was stubborn and didn't want Dean to know he was getting to her, but it was becoming overwhelming and she was greatly trying to appeal to his rational side, but it seemed like Dean was ignoring that and going off of pure idiotic testosterone. In Holly's mind he was simply asserting his dominance over her and she was trying desperately to fight against it.

Dean stopped spanking for a moment and Holly could feel his eyes on the back of her head. Holly for a split-second thought it was over and was about to give Dean a piece of her mind when he brought his hand down rapidly on the backs of her thighs. That HURT and poor Holly's resolve broke and she vocalized just what she thought about that.

"OH MY GOD! SHIT! OWWWWWW! DEAN STOP!"

Dean gave her thighs a few more swats then moved to spank Holly's sensitive sit spots.

"AHHHH! OW. THAT'S TOO HARD. STOOOOOPPPP!" Holly began to feel tears start form from both the pain and the frustration she was feeling. She was cursing herself for pleading, but it hurt and she just wanted it to stop. She was done arguing and fighting she just wanted relief. Her stubbornness was ultimately cracking under Dean's punishing hand.

"O-okay D-dean. I-I get it. Orders! I g-got it." Holly was very close to sobbing trying hopelessly to keep her resolve, but one particularly hard swat to her lower left cheek broke the dame and her tears began to fall. She gasped trying to catch her breath with great difficultly now realizing that she had been holding her breath for quite some time.

Dean was not responding to her nor was he letting up with his swats. She was crying openly now and did the one thing left she could think of to get him to cease the spanking. She flung her hand back palm up covering her tender skin that felt hot on the back of her hand. Dean halted for a moment hand in mid swing.

"Move your hand." Dean ordered in a low voice.

Holly let out a whimper and shook her head feeling absolutely miserable at this point. "D-dean p-please stop. You're hurting m-me."

"It is a spanking Holly. It is supposed to hurt. Now more your hand." Dean said sternly not giving Holly any sympathy.

"Please Dean! I g-get it! J-just stop." Holly pleaded, but all she got for her troubles was Dean grabbing her wrist and pinning it behind her back.

"NO DEAN! NOOOO." Holly yelled uselessly as Dean began smacking her bottom once again. Holly hung her down gripping onto Dean's muddy jeans with her free hand.

After a bit Holly began to feel really sorry about everything. Sorry for herself and her poor little achy bottom, sorry for going into the vampires nest blind and she was really sorry for disobeying Dean making him disappointed and mad at her.

For what felt like an eternity to Holly, Dean finally stopped the spanking. Holly did not move to get up right away even when Dean released his hold around her waist. Dean placed his hot stinging palm on Holly's back as he let her sob. After a few minutes when he felt she had calmed down enough. He gently guided her up off his lap. Holly stood and immediately wiped her tears away with her fingers. Dean stay seated where he was and looked at her with an unreadable expression.

Holly looked at him with what she thought was a contemptable expression, but in reality, looked more like a firm pout. She squirmed slightly and looked down at the ugly grey carpet feeling all but eight years old. She subconsciously brought her hands back to comfort her sore bottom. She closed in on herself slightly hunching her shoulders and putting her head down feeling very vulnerable.

"I-I can't believe you did that." She mumbled after a while sniffling.

"Believe it, sweetheart. And I will do it again if you disobey me." Dean warned sternly giving her a pointed look.

"You…you…spanked me." She was still shocked that her grown ass self was just punished over Dean's knee. The statement must have sounded stupid and obvious, but she was trying to recover from the shock of what Dean just did to her.

"I did." Dean said simply with no ounce of sympathy in this voice which kind of pissed Holly off.

"I…you…why?" She asked trying to find her words.

"You know why." Dean said seriously.

Holly shot Dean an accusing look.

"Don't look at me like I killed your dog. I spanked you, yes, and I will do it again if you dare disobey a direct order I give you. During a hunt I am in command and you will stay where I tell you to stay and do what I tell you to do. You will not put yourself in danger again. Am I clear?"

Holly started at him wide eyed as he towered over her in a very intimidating way.

She nodded looking at the ground not able to bring herself to look in his intense eyes. She felt a calloused warm palm grab her chin gently pull her up to meet his eyes. The look on his face told her that he wanted a verbal response. Holly couldn't bring herself to say anything for she was too overwhelmed with emotion until he gently but firmly pressed again. "Am I clear?"

"Y-yes." Holly muttered out tears beginning to line her eyes again. He was clear, of course he was clear; he couldn't be any clearer than he was at this moment. He spanked her for goodness sake. He made his point.

Dean hard faced soften slight as he saw the tears forming in Holly's eyes. He almost looked in pain as he studied her face then he seemed like he just couldn't bear to look at her anymore and let go of her chin. "Just…please…ah shit Holly. I…I didn't do that because I wanted to or anything. I.. you.. you scared the shit out of me."

He looked both frustrated and sad at the same time.

" _I_ scared _you_?" Holly asked confused as she raised an eye brow at him. "You're not the one who got their ass beat by cold-hearted hunter." Perhaps she was exaggerating a bit, but she was still feeling bitter about being spanked and she wanted Dean to know.

"No." Dean said steadily ignoring her jab toward him. She half expected him to laugh or snort, but he did not. "I was the one that saw you almost get ripped to pieces right in front of me. How do you think I felt being tied to that fucking pole? I was useless. Do you think for one minute that I was not scared to death that you might….?"

Dean didn't finish his sentence. He paused and looked at the floor taking a deep breath to calm down his body. He then looked back up to Holly with an expression that Holly recognized as fear.

"You. Could. Have. Died."

Holly winced. _Oh_.

Dean's face was pained and his voice was stern, but broke a few times as he describes what seemed to him like a horrible nightmare that he was experiencing the effects of the aftermath. Dean had been doing this his whole life and Holly was baffled that he seemed so scared at this moment.

 _I didn't mean to scare him_. She was now feeling really horrible about it, not the act itself for she would not be useless, but making Dean feel the way he was feeling. It made her sad and her heart ache.

Holly was speechless. She was mixed with so many emotions flowing through her that she was having trouble thinking of anything to say. She was ashamed for disobeying, but infuriated at Dean's idea of consequences. She was sad that she had been spanked, but then again happy because of his concern for her. She was confused, but the one thing she was sure of at this moment was Dean said she had cared about her, in his own shielded way, but none the less he expressed it.

His face suddenly turned hard again and looked at her severely. "That will not happen again. Next time you want to disobey me; think about your ass. I guarantee you will miss sitting down."

Holly swallowed at the threat as she felt her bottom tingle from the relentless spanking she has just received. Her hindquarters were achy and sore and very hot to the touch, she wanted to take two ice packs and lay them on each of her burning cheeks.

"The spanking was uncalled for." Holly said miserably as she absentmindedly rubbed her butt with her palms. "I'm a gown ass woman."

"Grown ass woman or not, Holly, I will be spanking you from now on if I find it necessary. And you have no say it." Dean gave her a firm look showing no signs of yielding. He was serious.

Holly was unsure what to say. Is this how it is going to be? She was upset about the whole situation and began to feel a bitterness build up inside of her. She didn't like the idea of not being in control and it made her resentful. So to get back at Dean she tried to hit him where it would hurt. "You're cruel! So you like abusing woman, is that it?"

Apparently, that worked because Dean's face turned pale as his big green eyes widened in disbelief of what she was implying. Holly caught a slight flicker of hurt in his eyes. However, soon those beautiful green eyes turned hard and his jaw tighten giving her a menacing look.

"Excuse me?" Dean growled baring his teeth a little bit. "My dad would come up from his grave and kill my ass if I did. I _spanked_ you. There is a huge difference. Never would I abuse you. Don't you ever say that to me again. That is sick. Do you understand?"

Holly not quite expecting that reaction swallowed hard. His words were angry and accusing and it made Holly's heart race. She upset him something horrible. It was her intention to make him feel bad, not get pissed off. Holly was beginning to feel like she did not know Dean as much as she thought she did. The thick skinned burdened man was expressing his true emotions and it hit Holly like a ton of bricks.

She bit her lip and looked down at the floor again studying her feet. For being a gown ass woman Dean was sure making her feel like a child.

"Hey!" Holly snapped her head up immediately. "I asked you a question? Do. You. Understand?"

She nodded. "Yeah." She reluctantly muffled out.

Dean pushed his eyebrows together in thought. He looked almost confused. "You can't tell me you've never been spanked as a child before?"

"Yes, but as a _child_. I'm not a child anymore. You can't seriously think that spanking me is going to prevent me from…" She paused as she saw Dean's face grew dark into a deep scowl. Perhaps she should have kept that comment to herself.

"From what Holly?" Dean growled. Great she just seems to keep pissing him off.

"You…you just can't." Was all she could think to say. She absolutely did not want to be spanked again.

"I just did." Dean said simply.

"So every time I do something that you don't like you are going to spank me?!" Holly asked reproachfully crossing her arms over her chest.

"If you disobey me and put your life in danger, yes, I will spank you again, but next time I ain't gonna be nice about it. I'll bare your ass and spank you with my belt and trust me you ain't gonna like it." Dean's voice was hard with a tone that was deep and ominous.

 _Nice_? There was nothing _nice_ about that horrible spanking. However, the horrible thought of Dean spanking her ass with a belt with no clothes to protect her bottom sent fear shooting through her body. Not only was it a scary thought in the way of pain, but it sounded awfully humiliating. Not that she wasn't embarrassed enough with the spanking she just received; _this_ seemed absolutely mortifying.

"And I might even have you start calling me "sir" when I give you an order till you gain respect for me and this lifestyle. You need to know who's in charge Holly and you need to obey me."

Holly's mouth nearly dropped open. He was being completely unreasonable, but she knew he was _not_ joking which was a disheartening and downright…shitty.

"Dean I can take care of myself and make my own decisions. This is unnecessary. Please…just…don't spank me again." She hated the way she sounded, she was pleading with the man. This shouldn't even be a conversation in civilized society, but she wasn't in civilized society. She was in a Hunters world and Dean has made it perfectly clear that there are rules and he was just going to be a dick about it even though she is a big girl and can make her own decisions.

"Don't disobey me and you don't have to worry about me spanking you." Holly almost rolled her eyes at that, but felt it might be a good idea not to.

"So when someone scares you or pisses you off, you spank them?" Holly asked as a joke trying to make light of situation and perhaps show Dean how unreasonable he sounded.

"Not everyone. I might beat the shit out of them, but, you, sweetheart, I'll spank you." As he said those last words his lips curled up into a small smirk.

Holly seeing that smirk felt a slight relief wash over her as she was beginning to see the Dean she knew. Holly licked her lips and gave him a small smile back which he hardly deserved, but she couldn't resist the affection she saw in his eyes and in warmed her heart. Yet, she couldn't leave him with no resistance after all he did spank her. "You know, I think it is only fair that if you put yourself in danger that you should get a spanking too." Holly felt her chest tighten in anxiety waiting for his response. She was being rather bold for someone who just got her ass handed to her.

To Holly's great satisfaction Dean chuckled. It was a beautiful sound to her ears.

"You think so do you?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow, but he had a hint of amusement on his face. "Hummm. I'll tell you what, if you can put me over your knee then I guess I have no choice."

"What?! You're not going to come willingly?" Holly asked with fake surprise in her voice.

"You didn't which really pissed me off by the way." Dean said giving her a stern look. Holly shrugged her shoulders like what did he expect. Getting a spanking was not a normal occurrence for her, but apparently it just might become one if Dean has a say in it which unfortunately he does. After a moment Holly heard Dean soothing low voice.

"Come here." He beckoned as he put a hand on the back of her head and gently guide her to his warm hard chest. Holly buried her face into his chest feeling his large arms enclose around her. She felt safe and protected in his affectionate hug. She could feel his heart beating in a steady rhythm in his chest and she felt his chin come to rest on her head. Then his arms started to close around her tighter almost like he was afraid she was going to fall if he didn't. The hug was rather powerful and full of emotion. Dean had hugged her before, but not like this. It almost felt like she was his.

Dean was never really good with words and Holly knew this. His actions spoke volumes. Despite the spanking sucking overall Holly couldn't help but notice intense emotion Dean had expressed towards her. He cared. A lot, apparently, and Holly was feeling a great affection towards him at this moment which confused her because he did just tan her ass, but for some odd reason she did not feel hatred towards the man like she thought she would. He was a good man, just scared.

Almost like he realized what he was doing he suddenly pulled her away from him.

"Alight enough of this chick flick movement." He announced as he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I am a chick." She stated the obvious with a smile.

"Yeah I noticed." Dean said nodding towards her as he turned to walk towards the bathroom, but before he reached for the door knob he turned around and gave Holly a look that appeared to be both worried and amused. "If you try to kill me in the middle of the night I will come back to haunt your ass till the end of time."

Holly let out a snorted of amusement. "Yes, sir." She said giving him an exaggerated salute trying to mock him about the comment he made earlier.

"Be afraid you'd come back and spank me." She added with half bitterness and half amusement in her voice. She was honestly slightly confused as to why she wasn't punching him in the face right now. _Cruse his stupid charm!_

Dean smiled at her faking the sternness in his voice. "Believe me sweetheart I would."

Holly rolled her eyes. She didn't doubt it.

 **THE END.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Bar

I had intended _The Punishment_ story to be a one-shot story, but since I had a few people like these characters together I decided to try and extend the universe. This is just another shot of what happened a few weeks after the punishment. Hopefully you all like it. Please let me know if I should continue. I'm not sure how I feel about it.

Warning: This chapter contains SPANKING ( **Domestic Discipline/Corporal Punishment** ) of an adult female by an adult male. If you do not like this DO NOT read. There is also swearing in this chapter.

* * *

It had only been two weeks since the last Hunt with the Vampires and they were already in Colorado investigating another case. It was a small town outside of Denver that has been reporting incidents of people mysteriously disappearing. It was interesting enough to catch Sam's attention and Dean jumped right on it eager to start another Hunt. Holly on the other hand was a bit reluctant especially after what happened last time. She was still a bit embarrassed about almost costing them the Hunt and endangering them, not to mention Dean's idiotic reaction which she was mortified about to say the least. Surprisingly, after the incident Dean said nothing more about it and acted like it never happened. While Holly on the other hand had the distinct memory of Dean spanking her in the back of her mind and no matter how hard she tired she couldn't stop thinking about it. Holly hoped by having another case to focus on would keep her mind off Dean. In all honesty Holly was getting annoyed at how much Dean had taken over her thoughts in the last couple weeks. She found herself being a little more cautious around him which she absolutely hated herself for. However, there was no denying that the spanking she had received was greatly effective in getting her attention. Dean had shocked her leaving poor Holly confused, angry, hurt and unsure of her friend. Yet, oddly it also made her feel protected and cared for which was something she had never truly had in her life. Nevertheless, she was not about to admit that to anyone, including herself.

The old glowing neon bar sign read Aces in red, white and blue flashing obnoxiously against the dark red brick of the old building. Holly wrinkled her nose as they entered the bar. A thick smell of grease and cigarette smoke filled the air. The area was not very big and only had a small bar in the middle with tables and booths around it, a few pool tables and it looked like a small kitchen in the back. Old country music was blaring from the two base speakers by a small dance floor. It was not surprising the bar was packed considering it was a Saturday night.

Holly sighed as she remembered her carefree old college days where she used to have fun with her girlfriends before she had to worry about evil things trying to kill her. She missed the days where she was relaxed and the biggest care in world she had was acing her final exams. Yet, those days were long gone and they were not here to have fun. They were there to question and gather intel for the case they were working on. However, that didn't seem to bother Dean in the least because after only two minutes of stepping into the bar Dean spotted a pretty young blonde haired blued eyed girl leaning over the bar, her miniskirt riding up slightly exposing her thin thighs just barely hiding the under curve of her ass. Dean's eyes locked on to the woman's posterior making no effort to hide what he was looking at.

Holly's eyes followed Dean's and it wasn't long till she took a great disliking to the bimbo leaning over the bar. _Curse her beautiful….everything_. Holly sighed no matter how much she tired she could never be like the women Dean goes after. She was not flashy nor had an ambitious personality to gain men's attention. She often saw herself as plain and simple. Nothing super special or exciting. All she was really known for being too kind-hearted. She felt her heart sink lower as she recalled her insecurities.

Without taking his eyes of the girl's backside. Dean said almost in a trance "I'm going to question her."

"Dean." Sam said somewhat annoyed and taken back by his brothers lack of focus.

Dean not hearing his brother at all continued toward the young lady with a boyish smile on his face no doubt. Holly rolled her eyes at his antics. _He never misses an opportunity_. She felt a bitterness build up inside of her, but quickly brushed it away as ridiculous thinking accepting the fact that she is who she is even if she wished she was slightly different if only to gain some attention from her idiotic friend. She didn't even know why she cared to gain his attention. Then a quick memory flash of Dean's hard hand coming down on her bottom made her grit her teeth in anger. _Perhaps he deserves girls like her_ Holly thought bitterly as she hoped she was lacking in personality and intelligence. But when did that ever stop Dean?

Sam scoped out the place and told Holly that he was going to talk to a few people leaving Holly by her lonesome. Holly heave a sigh sitting down at one of the booths. She didn't feel like interviewing anyone nor did she feel like being with either of the Winchester brothers at the moment. She found herself feeling quite lonely, but as fate would have it, it was not long till a man sat down across form her startling her.

"Sorry, honey. Didn't mean to scare you." The man chuckled nervously. He was around Holly's age perhaps a bit younger and had a thick county drawl to his voice that was charming to her ears. He had big beautiful blue eyes that stared at her with a friendly and curious look. It had been a long while since someone had took interest in her or since she cared to notice.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" He drawled politely.

"You are sitting down." Holly reminded him holding back a giggle.

"Oh." The man said showing the slightest bit of embarrassment as he adjusted his ball cap over his short brown hair. "I guess I am."

Holly's cocked her head to the side and found her lips curling up into a smile at the man's somewhat flustered demeanor. She not only found it charming, but also innocently sweet.

"I'm assuming I can then?" He asked with a boyish hopefulness.

Holly hesitated for a moment as she looked around the bar to see Dean still charming the young woman and Sam talking to the bartender. Holly felt oddly guilty for talking to someone like this while they were on a case. They were supposed to remain somewhat inconspicuous. Sam and Dean emphasized that often. However, that didn't stop Dean from talking to a pretty girl. So why should that stop her from talking to a handsome man? Holly felt a flash of annoyance which she thought was due to the unfairness of the situation, but the fact of the matter was Holly was hurt. She didn't rightly understand why she was hurt, but she was none the less and therefore she didn't give a rat's ass what Dean or Sam would think at the moment. They were still busy and preoccupied. _Why should they care?_

The man's eyes followed her eyes and then looked back at her. "Are you waiting for somebody?" He asked with a little apprehension.

Holly turned back to him. She smiled shaking her head. "No." She most certainly was not waiting for anyone.

The man smiled happily. "I'm Carter."

"Holly." She replied feeling a serge of butterflies in her stomach. Something she had not felt in a long time.

"Can I buy you a drink, Holly?" Carter asked.

Holly was conflicted. She probably shouldn't drink. It was not a good idea for her to drink while they were on a hunt.

 _Fuck it._ A few won't hurt.

"Sure."

The man almost leaping for joy jumped out of his seat. "What do you want?"

"Budlight, please." Holly said flashing him a cute smile.

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be back."

A sudden surge of happiness flowed through Holly and she couldn't help but smile at the man and take a look at his cute butt as he walked towards the bar. Holly felt girlishly giddy as she felt a wave of excitement come over her. He was kind, handsome and had manners. He was attractive in everyway and Holly allowed herself to forget about Dean and focus on the man giving her the attention she craved.

They talked awhile and soon a few turned into more then a few. Holly found herself playing pool with him and two more of his buddies who were all giving her their undivided attention taking every opportunity to "help" her. Finding any excuse to touch her whether that would be to help her shoot the pool stick by leaning over from behind to moving her hair out of her face. Holly knew what they were doing, but she didn't mind it. In all honesty she liked feeling like she was special. It made her feel wanted and it had been awhile since she had flirted and had some real fun. She felt tipsy, but not drunk. She was feeling a nice buzz and wanted to keep it that way. It was becoming easier to relax and enjoy herself forgetting her worries and, if she was being honest with herself, forgetting all about Dean.

After the game she was asked to dance by Carter who she gladly obliged. He grabbed her hand and waits properly and began to sway to the smooth country music. It was nice and relaxing looking up at his bright smile. It wasn't long till the youngest of the group, Brad, asked to step in for the next dance. Brad's eyes were glossed over and it appeared like he had the most to drink by the way he stumbled as they danced. Holly was slightly disappointed in the partner change, but accepted not wanting to reject the man.

"We plan on goin' back to Tom's place after, you wanna come?" He asked moving his hand a little too low on her back. When she began to feel his hand drift to her backside. She lazily pulled it back up to her mid back. Not being in such a state she would have felt more uncomfortable and made an excuse to stop the dance, but at this point that ship was long gone.

Holly didn't know who Tom was, but she assumed it was another one of their friends.

"Can't I-I gotta…um Hunt." Holly said snickering feeling a little dizzy. She wasn't planning on revealing any of what they do, but she wanted to see his reaction. And she found it funny perhaps funnier then she would have with a few less beers in her.

"Hunt? Come on you ain't huntin' shit. Come baby, it'll be fun." Brad said half playful and half annoyed at the same time moving his wandering hand again to her posterior.

 _Baby? Huh?_ Holly thought slightly disgusted at the young man's pet name. She was not his baby. That was for sure. She was about to move his hand away again when she heard a very familiar, very severe voice rumble behind her.

"Holly."

Holly's breath caught in her throat as froze flinching slightly at the dark threatening tone that was gruff and bitten out through gritted teeth. There was no doubt whose mouth that came out of.

Holly turned around slowly releasing her hold on Brad startled to find Dean standing way too close for comfort. Dean's eyes cast down watching Brad's hand move unnecessarily slow across Holly's backside sloppy trying to cover up the fact that it was necessary from the way she turned away from him. Holly was too focused on Dean to notice or care. She took an automatic step back seeing Dean's stiff features and dark scowl plastered on his face. She may be drunk, but nothing could mask the clear displeasure on the Hunter's face. Sam was standing behind Dean not looking too pleased either, but not nearly as pissed as Dean looked. Dean was downright menacing looking. Holly was not worried about what Dean thought before, but now seeing his irate demeanor she was rethinking her initial thought.

"We're leaving. Now." It was more of an order then a statement. Despite the intimidation Holly was feeling she scrunched her eyebrows together at the command. She never really liked being told what do ever. Even as a kid it was something she struggled with perhaps she was just strong willed or as some would put it, downright stubbornness. Holly was annoyed with Dean constantly demanding orders. She never understood why he just couldn't simply ask instead of command. It would make it much easier not to mention it would be polite. Holly was not ready to leave yet and did not want to oblige a man who was demanding and rude. Holly was angry not only at Dean's demanding ways, but his ability to criticize and be unfair about things. He had his fun and now Holly was having hers and, in her mind, he had no right to interfere.

"Okay. You guys can go. I'll meet you back at the hotel." Holly said far too casually with an obvious jab of rejection towards Dean and Sam. It was not an unreasonable thought, but if she was thinking clearly, perhaps with less alcohol in her system, she knew Dean and Sam well enough that they would never leave her at a bar by herself especially with Brad who they looked at so scornfully that she thought they were trying to kill him with their eyes. Also, it might have slipped Holly's mind that they were in a dangerous town where strange things were occurring and they were supposed to be vigilant and Holly was being everything but at the moment.

Dean's eye narrowed and his jaw visibly tightened. That was not the response he wanted. In fact, he probably didn't want to hear anything come out of Holly's mouth at the moment, but Dean never seemed to get what he wants, not from Holly anyway, and most certainly not without a fight. "When I say we're leaving that includes _you_." It was apparent that Dean was straining from raising his voice and his words were said through gritted teeth.

Holly felt her cheeks turn a bit red at his command. She looked around cautiously hoping he was not drawing attention towards them. Holly was beginning to worry about what the people around her would think. Normal people don't order their friends around. She felt like she was being chastised like a little girl and she did not like it. It was both embarrassing and uncalled for.

Before Holly could say anything, Brad spoke. "She's dancing with me man. Find another chick." His comment was just as unattractive as his slurred voice.

Sam shook his head in disapproval. "You sure know how to pick'em." He said with an angry frown not liking Holly's choice of a dance partners at all. Dean just simply glared looking like he could explode any minute.

Holly shot Sam a dirty look feeling a bit betrayed. Sam usually was the one to defend her at times like this, but it looks like she would get no such help from him tonight. It was not her fault he was behaving this way.

"Who the fuck is this, Holly? You're boyfriend?" Brad asked pointing a lazy finger at Dean who had not taken his eyes off him since his first comment.

"No." Holly growled glaring at Dean willing him with her eyes to calm down. Her voice had clear resentment in it. Dean was not her boyfriend.

"So what is it, man? You just fucking her then?" He said casually throwing his arms up in the air like a young kid upset for not getting his way. "Gotta learn to share." He added unconcernedly like it was an appropriate thing to say.

Holly was appalled at the crudeness of the man's words and was about to speak up for herself when she heard Dean laugh as if he was amused by the man's statement. Shocked Holly snapped her head towards him giving him a hard look when she noticed something and her face changed immediately from annoyed to concerned.

Brad smiled proudly. He was so engrossed over his witty comment that he completely missed the absolute fury in Dean's eyes. Then without warning like a stretched rubber band snapping back Dean punched Brad square in the nose. It was hard enough to have him stumble backwards onto the ground. Brad cried out in pain as he grabbed his nose. His drunken hands smearing blood all over his face.

Dean's smile had disappeared. It was replaced with a severe scowl of pure rage. He stood over Brad menacingly with his fists bawled up tightly at his sides shaking slightly from his built-up anger like he was trying desperately to keep his temper in check.

Holly's eyes widened like saucers.

 _Holy shit._ Holly thought Brad was awfully rude and deserved to be taken down a peg, but she felt being punched in the face was a bit extreme. It was an overreaction to say the least.

Dean, however, felt the complete opposite apparently looking at the man crudely like it disgusted him to hear him open his mouth, like he had no right to speak at all. To Dean he was as insignificant the dirt on his boots. What Holly didn't know was Dean was not only upset about the rude comments, inappropriate touching. All those things he did not condone, but it was the fact that it was _Holly_ who was the target. And that was something Dean could not except.

Holly stared down at Brad completely flabbergasted at the entire situation. Her mouth gaped open as she tired to take in what just happened. She had seen Dean do some pretty brutal things to the supernatural, but she never saw him attack or assault another human being before. Usually Dean and Sam made it very clear to keep a low profile anywhere they went as to not draw attention to their line of work. This was the first time Dean got pushed over the edge to actually attack someone. It was shocking and a bit scary and, to Holly, brutally idiotic.

Holly turned to look at Dean who was staring right at her. His green eyes piercing hers with a severe intensity that made her stomach turn. His jaw was set in a firm line and his chest rose and fell in angry heated huffs. Holly closed her mouth and swallowed hard. He was pissed. She couldn't help but shrink back at his penetrating glower feeling like she, somehow, was the cause of all this which she most certainly was not. She was not the one that punched someone in the face. None the less not liking the look she was being given looked behind Dean at Sam which was not much better. Sam gave her a stern look, not as severe as Dean, but not happy that was for sure. Holly turned her gaze to the floor liking the way that looked a lot better than the two angry men's faces.

Soon Holly felt a tight unforgiving grip around her bicep and in seconds she was being marched none to gracefully out of the bar. Holly felt her cheeks flush pink with embarrassment as all eyes were on them. Being drug out of the bar so forcefully like a naughty child being caught after her curfew was not something she felt was necessary or right. Dean had no right to do this to her. He is her friend and he is not supposed to have authority over her; this is not how it is supposed to be. Holly was beginning to think Dean was from a different planet and skipped over the parts of learning what is socially acceptable in society.

Holly felt a great resentment towards Dean at the moment, but despite herself Holly felt a slight twinge of fear rush in her as flash backs of the spanking she had received the last time she pissed Dean off came into her mind. The memories were still prevalent in her mind and it was something she certainly did not want a repeat of. She hated it. She hated feeling vulnerable and not in control. She hated her emotions being forced out of her not to mention the awful sting Dean's gigantic hand produced on her backside. And she most definitely hated submitting, especially, to Dean who for some God-awful reason had a rather powerful influence on her feelings. It seemed no matter what he would do, Holly always found the good in him which made her both confused and angry. Especially, since he was a demanding asshole that undoubtably needed a lesson in manners and social norms. He really didn't deserve her good option after spanking her, but she just couldn't help herself and it was making her frustrated and irritated at not only him, but herself. She had hoped to the high heavens that spanking her was not on his mind because, if it was, she was positive all hell would break lose. No matter what that was not happening again. She was not going to give up control and she most certainly was not going to subject her ass to that agonizing pain. It hurt like a bitch.

Once they made it to the Impala Dean pushed her in the direction of the back door a little too roughly for Holly's liking. Holly spun around her temper rising at ever pulse beat. She felt herself grow stiff clenching her fists at her side.

"Do not push me!" Holly shouted angrily sick and tired of Dean's manhandling and high and mighty attitude. "You need to calm down and stop acting like a lunatic!" His commanding ways was just pissing Holly off to no end.

Dean did not shout back. He simply glared at Holly in a foreboding manner practically daring her to challenge him. "Get in the car." He said sternly pointing a demanding finger at the door. His voice demanded compliance with an edge of frustration in his tone that Holly did not miss, but Holly in defense of herself and her pride she was not going to submit despite the intimidation she was feeling. It was just not her way.

"No." Holly stated definitely with much more gusto then she was feeling. "I don't have to do what you tell me to do!"

Holly was planning to stand her ground on this one and was preparing for an argument. She was not going to let Dean be a dictator. He was going to be a normal human being even if she had to exorcise the senselessness out of him. However, like always, Dean saw things differently.

Dean stomped towards Holly with a determined look on his face. Holly felt her chest tighten as she shrunk back from him. He grabbed her arm once again pulled opened the back door to the Impala and to Holly's surprise and great chagrin he planted a frim stinging swat to her jean covered backside. Then before Holly could comprehend that fact. Dean pushed her down into the back seat and slammed the door shut leaving Holly in a state of pure shock and embarrassment. Holly's mouth formed a perfect "O" as Dean stomped away not bothering to even look at her.

He swatted her. Right in front of Sam, in a public place. He actually smacked her butt and it was not in a teasing fun nor sexual way. It was hard, direct and punishing and it _hurt_. Then a realization hit her. He swatted her butt because she told him "no" like you would a disobedient child. However, Holly was no child she was 26 years old and did not deserve that kind of treatment. In Holly's mind she should be able to say anything she damn well pleased because she was a grown ass adult something Dean was failing to see. This was unbelievable and sadly all Holly could do was stare at Dean and gape at his actions. And that is what bothered her most of all. Of course, she could scream and cuss up a storm. She could get out of the car and go where ever the hell she wanted, but she knew both those choices would only fuel Dean's fire and then she might have an even bigger problem on her hands and she couldn't even bear to think about what the unpredictable Hunter would decide to do from there. She didn't want to know so instead simply glared as fiercely as she could at the man responsible.

She should have expected the swat or seen it coming due to her past experience with the angry hunter, but whether it was denial or wishful thinking she did not anticipate Dean spanking her again. Sure, she had that fear, but it was no less shocking. In some part of her mind she thought that it was a one-time deal in which Dean had to get out of his system, some male testosterone impulse. But perhaps she was wrong and it was most definitely on his mind.

Dean got in the driver's side while Sam got in the passenger side and drove off quickly without another word from either of the brothers. Holly sat in the back-seat arms crossed over her chest fuming. Dean's lunatic side was coming out yet again and she was furious at the fact that he swatted her in public in front of another adult like it was the most normal thing in the world. Normal ass people don't spank their friends, this was not normal. She had words she wanted to say to him. She was building up a huge argument in her head about the norms of society and what is acceptable behavior and what is not. This issue of Dean's had to be addressed. He can't keep treating her like this. It scared her the way Dean had made her feel and did not want to show Dean more emotion then she desired.

Yet, the discussion would have to wait because as soon as she walked into the hotel room Holly felt a wave of nausea come over her. She put a hand over her mouth pushing the brother's aside and rushed into the bathroom. Holly collapsed onto her knees and began to heave over the toilet as her head spun with dizziness. It took her a minute, but soon was able to throw up the alcohol her body was rejecting. Feeling a lot better she wiped her mouth and looked up to see none other then the dictator himself leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over his chest with a disapproving scowl. Holly not liking the judgment she was being shown glared back.

"Just leave me alone." Holly snarled feeling slightly embarrassed about throwing up in front of him.

Surprisingly, Dean did just that. Without a word he pushed himself off the door frame and walked away. Holly was slightly taken back by Dean's quick compliance. She was expecting a scolding, a sarcastic comment, a laugh or dismissal, but it was none of what she expected. He simply did as she asked and now that he did Holly was a bit disappointed because if she was being honest with herself she wanted some sort of attention from him even if it was negative. Holly sighed and pushed her silly thoughts out of her head and began to clean herself up and get ready for bed.

Once she emerged from the bathroom Sam was there to greet her. Holly felt a bit nervous as she looked up at his face expecting to still see anger, but to her surprise his face had soften and gave a small smile placing a comforting hand on her shoulder as he passed her to go into the bathroom. The touch lifted Holly's spirits a bit. _At least he forgives me_.

Holly began to walk towards the beds when she stopped dead in her tracks seeing Dean sitting on the edge of the bed with his elbows on his knees and his arms hanging lazily in between looking at her. He did not look angry anymore, but he did not look happy either. For a moment Holly felt her chest tighten in anticipation. This is exactly how she found him the last time he spanked her. However, that was not going to happen again she told herself. So, with all the courage she could muster she forced herself to look at him not feeling nearly as confident as she hoped.

"You feel better?" Dean asked in a low gravel.

"Yeah." Holly said quietly.

He nodded seeming genuinely satisfied that she did feel better. Dean then after a moment looked up at Holly locking onto her brown eyes. He narrowed his eyes slightly drawing in his eyebrows, but it was not in stern or angry way like he had before, this was more in a thoughtful and curious way like he was trying to figure something out about her. Almost like she was interesting or different and he was trying to understand her. Then without saying a word he hooked a finger at her beckoning her to come to him.

Holly swallowed and licked her lips feeling a little bit nervous as the Hunters eyes focused on her. Holly took in a deep breath then sighed it out walking over towards him. She stopped just a bit further then arm's length away from him. Holly judged that to be close enough, but Dean didn't look too happy. Giving her a disapproving frown, he reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her closer to him.

Not letting go of Holly's wrist Dean looked up at her with an annoyed expression that had a hint of hurt behind his eyes. Holly didn't care to notice as she focused on Dean's grip around her wrist.

"I'm not going to spank you." Dean graveled out seriously.

Holly jerked her hand out of his grasp. "Damn right you're not!" She growled giving him a condemning look. She felt her temper rising from hearing him simply say the words.

Dean's face then stiffened into a stern angry glower. The sudden change in expression made Holly uneasy and found herself squirming. Dean was an intimidating man, large and muscular with an uncanny ability to make one's legs feel like jello. Holly hate it. She liked being in control of her emotions and usually she was, but not with Dean. She silently cursed herself for being so subdued by just one look.

"Wanna tell me what that was back at the bar?" Dean asked sternly.

"It was none of your business." Holly shot back.

"Excuse me?" Dean growled raising an eyebrow. "It most definitely is my business. We are on a Hunt and I expect you focused and alert and you can't fucking do that while your drunk off your ass…" He said sternly giving Holly a look that she would expect some parent to give their child.

Holly almost boiled over with annoyance. "And you can't do that when you're talking to pretty little blondes with their asses hanging out of their miniskirts now can you?" Holly shot back accusingly feeling his comment was hypocritical and criticizing. How dare he accuse her of being distracted when he was staring at a girl's ass all night. "Don't fucking criticize me asshat."

Dean clicked his tongue and glared at her for a few moments of silence like he was contemplating what to say next. "You were distracted and unaware of what was going on. Not to mention that guy had more than dancing on his mind." Dean spat out angerly as he recalled the man with disgust.

Holly began to feel slightly bad about the choices she had made. Not one of her finest moments, but that didn't mean Dean had the right to be involved in her choices. "I was fine." Holly mumbled quietly as her eyes wondered to Dean's muddy boots. Perhaps she shouldn't have drank so much, but she just wanted to have some fun. "I can take care of myself you know." Holly added as she looked up at the Hunter trying her best to look confident, but failing as a look of insecurity crossed over her face.

Dean let out a sigh as he shook his head. "You were drunk and were in no position to be making any decisions of consent." His voice was deep and rather severe Holly might have gone as fair as to say his words were harsh. The deepness of his voice sent a cold shiver down her spine.

Holly's mouth dropped open slightly as she took in what Dean was implying. She felt her lip tremble a bit as she pressed her lips back together. It was a terrifying thought that never crossed her mind until now. "It wasn't that bad. I wasn't going to go with them. You overreact about everything." Holly argued feeling a pinch of carelessness on her part, but she also felt Dean was exaggerating and being way too judgmental.

Dean gave Holly one long hard look. It was apparent that he did not like what she said, but he either chose to ignore it or he was counting to ten.

"From now on I want you focused on the hunt. When you are distracted you get sloppy and sloppiness leads to mistakes and when mistakes happen someone could get hurt or worse. Am I clear?" Dean's voice was deep and it was obvious he was trying to keep his temper in check. The order was short and concise. Dean was done talking.

Holly shook her head annoyed. He did not want to talk he just wanted her to obey him dismissing her like he always did until the next time he disagree her. Was she just a burden to him? Holly felt a bit hurt by Dean's obvious dismissal of her side of things. Holly felt drained emotionally and physically and with a bitterness in her voice she replayed "Whatever, Dean."

Apparently, that was not the best thing to say. "Hey!" Holly jumped at his sudden increase in his volume. "I asked you a question and I expected a clear respectful answer."

Dean face was absolutely fierce and very serious. Everything in Holly's being was telling her to not piss him off further. Holly swallowed wanting desperately for Dean to calm down. Startled she muttered out "Okay, fine."

"No." Dean said shortly. "I am done playing these games. You are going to listen to me. Remember the last time I punished you?"

Holly's eyes immediately widened in fear as she felt her heart hammer in her chest and her breathing pick up at the memory of her backside burning over Dean's knee.

Dean raised an eye brow at Holly's lack of response giving her a stern look. He knew very well Holly feared the punishment and continued. "Remember I said I might have you start calling me "sir" when I give you an order till you gain respect for me and this lifestyle?" Dean paused for a moment letting that sink in before continuing. "You don't have respect for this lifestyle nor for my experience. Until I see that, I expect a yes, sir from you."

Holly snorted in disbelief and annoyance. Was he serious? She looked at him like he had just ask her to fly. "No." Holly stated in a definite tone. Holly wanted to say more but thought No _should be clear enough answer for his bullheaded brain_. _What a dick! Hell no._

Dean suddenly stood up from his seat and towered over Holly looking as severe as he was at the bar. Holly stepped back instinctually her heart hammering in her chest at the sudden movement. She looked down towards the floor trying to escape his harsh glare. However, Dean immediately grabbed her chin in his calloused palm forcing her eyes up towards his. "Tell me no one more time." He challenged darkly in a clam foreboding voice.

Holly was intimidated. Dean's breath was hot and heavy on her face and his eyes seemed like they were piercing into her soul. However, Holly was pissed too and her stubborn side took hold and glared right back. Two can play at this game.

Dean raised a warning eyebrow at her. "Did you like the first spanking I gave you so much you want to go round two?" His voice was stern and serious. Holly felt her chest tighten with fear, but quickly put her game face on. He was not going to get away with this.

Holly jerked her face free from his hold angrily giving him a disgusted look. "You want to spank me because I'm not going to say yes, sir to you? You have no idea how unbelievably idiotic that sounds! Do you hear yourself right now? You sound like a controlling asshole! I should call you that." Holly spat her words bitterly towards Dean practically grinding her teeth.

How dare he? To Holly this was absolutely wrong and completely unorthodox. She felt her blood boil and her heart race with frustration, confusion and anger. He just wants to control her into submission. She felt like it was a power game and Dean wanted nothing more then to show his dominance over her. It's not that Yes, sir was something Holly was unfamiliar with. She often said it politely to older gentlemen or any man she desired to show respect to, but to Dean? Her friend? No. He was demanding respect. He was forcing it on her and Holly did not like that one bit. It was not what she was used to and she most certainly did not want to oblige the man who was a demanding asshole about it. To say yes sir or not was her choice, but Dean seemed to think differently then the rest of the normal population would.

Dean held Holly's gaze without so much as a flinch to her comments. He remained oddly calm giving her a pointed look. "You can think whatever you want sweetheart, but you are going to respect my orders one way or another. And it starts by you giving me respectful and sincere responses. Call me untrusting, but I don't believe you when you say "whatever or yeah okay" like a spoiled teenager. This is not some simple normal life where you can get away with whatevers and okays. Our lives are in danger and I expect you to take that seriously."

"I take it seriously, Dean." Holly growled out getting tired of the conversation.

Dean snorted like what she said was a joke.

That made Holly's blood boil. This was no joke. "Have you ever heard to earn respect you must show it?" She asked trying to apply to reason.

Dean looked a bit taken back. "You think I don't respect you?"

"Of course, you don't. You're threating to sp-sp.." Holly couldn't bring herself to say it. It was just so absurd in her mind even though it most definitely happened to her. She still was unable get it out.

"Spank you?" Dean asked a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yes and it's not funny Dean!" Holly growled out.

Dean shook his head pushing his lips back into a firm glower. "Never said it was sweetheart, but just because I threaten you with a punishment does not mean I don't respect you. You are hardworking, selfless and highly intelligent." He said it almost like he was scolding her for thinking that way.

Holly was taken back by the complement. It did not sound like the man a minute ago who wanted her to say yes, sir. Holly couldn't help but feel flattered by the complement. Not matter how much she would not admit it she desired Dean's good option of her. However, she didn't have to wait too long until Dean ruined the moment.

"Even if you are pig-headed stubborn and careless sometimes. Don't mistake my intent to punish you as a lack of respect. Think of it as just what it is…correction. My dad spanked me many times and I've spanked Sam. It is all to correct and insure safety." He explained with the upmost seriousness that baffled Holly to no end. No one else thinks this way and she just had to be stuck with the crazy ass hunter who did?

The hunting world of the supernatural was all new to Holly and there were aspects of it that made her old life seem so simple and Holly longed for it back. The thing was Holly remembered her old life and the memories she had of it was not so distant. Yet, Sam and Dean have been doing this their whole lives and normalcy was not even in their vocabulary. They don't remember what normal society is like because they have not been a part of it so they've chosen norms of their own to suit the dangerous nature of job. Ever since Holly was thrown into this life the bits and pieces of her old life were being ripped away and she was being taught new things that frightened her. She felt like she was put on a different planet where she had to begin from scratch like a young child. It was a hard pill to swallow especially for Holly who was not only confused by this new life, but by Dean as well who was acting absurdly authoritative and overly protective. Holly had never taken well to being told what to do and she has never been protected by anyone but herself. This was a whole new experience for Holly.

After a long moment Dean continued. "I'm not going to let you get hurt and if that means I'm an asshole for it, so be it. You are to remain focused on the hunt and alert. Now, I'm only going to ask you this one more time. Am. I. Clear?" He bit out his word severely with an edge of warning.

Despite everything Holly felt slightly warmed by his words. Dean once again was saying that he cared about her and in all honesty, Holly felt sorry for him. He was scared all time and this was is odd way of getting the reassurance he needs to sleep tonight. Holly was torn with keeping her pride and reassuring her friend. If he just said things differently, but that was not Dean and not his way. He has been hardened by this life so much he will do anything to keep what he deems his, safe. Holly couldn't help, but feel for him and her mouth opened without permission and gave the Hunter what he desired.

"Yes…" Holly gritted through her teeth almost like the word she was about to say next was poisonous. Dean raised an eye brow. "Sir." Holly almost wanted to spit after. She was annoyed with herself for giving into the demanding man. She liked being in control and it was very difficult to give into anyone.

She gave him a face that looked like she tasted something bitter. "You made that so much harder then it had to be." Dean said thinking Holly was being a bit dramatic.

Holly just glared at him.

"Alright, go bed." Dean said grabbing her arm turning her to the side and giving her bottom a firm, but not harsh swat towards the empty bed.

Holly turned to look back at Dean pinning him with an even fiercer glare, but despite everything Dean gave her a small smile. "Good night, Holly."

She wanted to give him a finger gesture, but stopped herself after seeing his beautiful smile and green eyes sparkle. He looked at her with a fondness she had never seen him give to anyone else. Holly turned away feeling herself blush slightly and despite herself she let a small smile of her own slip. She tired her best to hide it, but she knew very well Dean saw it which she guessed was okay even if he didn't deserve it.

"Good night, _sir_." Holly said mockingly. "You best be in a better mood in the morning." Holly said with all the sternness in her voice she could muster.

"Yes, ma'am." Dean said in a low voice. His smile had disappeared and was replaced with a serious expression. His tone was not condescending or teasing. It was polite and respectful. He was showing her courtesy and respect which seemed odd from a man who had just swatted her and told her to go to bed. Was he trying to get back in her good graces? Dean was definitely a complicated man, troubled and scared, but fiercely good hearted. Holly tired to calculate him, but it was difficult and found herself thinking well of the hunter despite his flaws.

Holly couldn't understand why she felt like she wanted to strangling the man just has much as she wanted to give him affection. She felt rather silly for feeling this way, but for the night she allowed herself to feel silly in her thoughts and she laid her head down. The night wasn't as bad as it could have been. At least he didn't spank her.

TBC ?

* * *

Don't speak so soon Holly.

Please comment and let me know what you think. For those of you wanting another spanking. No worries, Holly's the type of girl who scares Dean. It won't be long before she does just that. I have some ideas. So stay tuned, more to come.

Comment and leave suggestions. It motivates me to write. It really helps. The more the interest the more likely I will continue.

Should I continue?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dean's Warning

Thank you so much to everyone that commented on this story. It really makes all the difference for me. I greatly apologize for not updating sooner. Lot of things were happening in my life that had to take precedence, but I'm back and I hope you like this chapter. Leave comments, suggestions and reviews!

WARNING: This chapter contains talk of **Domestic Discipline** (SPANKING/CORPORAL PUSNISHMENT) and swearing. If you do not like this in any way please do NOT read. You will not enjoy it.

* * *

Sam sat at the small table in the kitchenette reading a book he got from the local library when he heard the hotel room door click open. Sam looked up to see Dean stubble in as he skillfully took off his coat while balancing a coffee carrier in his other hand.

Dean looked around the room curiously. "Where's Holly?"

"She's in the shower." Sam said closing the book and leaning back in the chair crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Dean looked towards the bathroom hearing the water run and nodded walking over to the table putting the coffee carrier down and plopping down into a chair across from Sam.

Sam looked at his brother and sighed. "Dean…" Sam began cautiously.

Dean looked up at his brother in confusion. "What?"

"It's about Holly." Sam said sounding way too serious for Dean's liking.

"What about Holly?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow suspicious of his brother's seriousness and very curious about what he had to say.

"She's not used to this lifestyle, Dean. She never trained like us or grew up like us…." Sam said explaining right off the bat like he was thinking about this for a while.

"Yeah, what's your point, Sammy?" Dean asked wanting to know exactly where his brother was going with the conversation because he knew darn well that she did not grow up like them. No one did.

"My point is you can't treat her like you would someone who grew up like us." Sam said trying to explain his potion.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked feeling himself getting annoyed.

Sam nearly rolled his eyes to his brother's lack of understanding. "Like spanking her." He said like it was obvious. "She's not used to that Dean. In normal society that is not what people do. You're shocking the shit out of her."

"Good. Then might actually listen to me." Dean shot back in his defense quickly. Sam glared at his brother not liking his response at all feeling his jaw tighten.

Dean sighed heavily. "I'm well aware that she is not used to it, but she is not in normal society anymore. She is hunting with us and I'm not going to switch to your average citizen just because she is not _used_ to it. She'll have to get used to it. Our life it too dangerous to be normal."

"I'm just saying cut her some slack." Sam said diplomatically hoping his brother would understand where he is coming from.

Dean leaned back crossing his arms over his chest. "I didn't spank her last night and that was definitely cutting her some slack."

"You spanked her in public." Sam pointed out.

"I swatted ass once." Dean defended scrunching his eyebrows together finding one swat hardly to count as a spanking.

"In front of me. That's embarrassing." Sam said pointing to himself leaning forward a little.

"She should have gotten in the car." Dean said in very matter of fact manner like he was just stating facts.

"Dean…." Sam began, but was quickly cut off by Dean.

"So you're saying I shouldn't spank her at all?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow at his brother practically daring him to disagree. Sam knew Dean would go to great lengths to keep people safe and regardless of what Sam thought Dean would do what he thought was best and if Sam was being honest with himself, he would too.

"I'm saying try to talk to her first." Sam suggested trying to get Dean to think less like his Dad had taught them and more like a normal person.

"We've both tried that and you know as well as I do actions speak louder then words. As I recall talking never worked for your stubborn ass. You always needed a spanking." Dean pointed out rather sternly not taking his eyes off his brother.

Sam flushed slightly feeling a bit embarrassed as he cleared his throat. "Just cut her some slack okay. You push her she might end up really resenting you."

Dean eyes flashed with worry for a split second but remained inmoved by his brother's statement otherwise. His body was stiff, but Sam knowing his brother all his life noticed Dean's discomfort with his words. "If that's how she feels, that's how she feels, but if spanking her keeps her from doing stupid shit. You're damn straight I'm going it." His voice was very stern and resolute. Dean rarely compromised on things he was sure of, but never to this extent and Sam definitely noticed.

"Just be careful Dean. She is not used to this life and she may leave us." Sam warned rather gently to his brother.

For a few moments Dean was silent. It was obvious that Dean was bothered by this and Sam looked at his brother sympathetically. Dean licked his lips and stumbled over his words slightly. "She…then that's her choice."

Sam shook his head suspiciously. "I've never seen you this intense, like this over protective towards anyone dude. Are you like…having feelings for her?" Sam asked raising an eye brow at his older brother wanting to hear something that indicated he did. It was rare that his brother ever was like this towards a woman before. Sure, he liked women and loved their company and often had a great desire to protect them, but rarely did he ever act so intensely or fearful. And he certainly never spanked any of them (other then in the bedroom Sam assumed).

"I…she's…it's not like that…" Dean stammered out not sure exactly what he was trying to say shocking himself at his lack of verbal skills at the moment. He didn't rightly know himself why he was at a loss for words.

A smile began to widen on Sam's face by Dean stumbling over a simple question. He found it amusing and unusually interesting. Dean was flustered and better yet he was blushing. "Okay dude, whatever you say. I'm just calling it how I see it." Sam said holding his hands up in surrender.

"Well you're seeing things okay? Because it is not what you're thinking I…."

Before Dean could finish his sentence of denial Holly emerged from the bathroom just finishing up the bottom part of her braid.

"Morning sunshines!" She said enthusiastically with a bright smile on her face as she walked towards Sam and Dean. Dean had a rather dumbfounded look on his face like he was surprised she was even in the hotel room with them. Holly raised a confused eyebrow at him.

"You in a better mood this morning, _sir_?" Holly said both mockingly and genuinely interested in his mood. It was a clear jab to their conversation last night and Holly was just dying to know his response as she folded her arms across her chest.

Sam looked confused as to what was going on and watched with both interest and amusement.

"Yes, ma'am." Dean replied looking up at her with stern eyes.

Holly nodded pushing her lips together a little bit, completely ignoring his hard look towards her. She smiled instead and said "Good."

"So I saw this cute Diner called Misty's Corner when we came in the other day. You guys want to go for breakfast?" Holly said with the indication that she really wanted to go.

"That's fine with me." Sam said looking towards Dean. "Dean?"

Holly looked at Dean rather hopeful. She was tired of eating fast-food breakfast for the past week and really wanted to try some local food. Dean looked at her for a moment then smiled. "Sure."

Holly returned the smile. It was always about the little things anymore that made her happy. Weather it be a nice sunny day, a piece of dark chocolate, some Diner food or even Dean's smile (when Holly wasn't pissed at him of course).

At the Diner Holly was feeling hungry and super ambitious as she looked at the menu. She ordered the pancake special with eggs, bacon and hash browns.

Sam laughed when Holly's order came up. "You gonna eat all that?"

Holly looked at her three plates wide eyed in shock. "I didn't think it was going to be that big!"

"Now I know you guys want some pancakes." Holly said as she attempted to put one on Sam's modest egg white plate.

"Oh no you don't." Sam said pushing the pancake back with his folk.

Dean was concentrating on eating his country fried steak that he didn't even notice the folk fight happening across from him. Holly saw her chance and moved his toast off his small plate and placed two over sized pancake on it that over flowed over the sides of the small toast plate. She then stacked two pieces of bacon on top. Dean looked over at his overflowed toast plate with a mouth full of food then he looked up at Holly who was innocently eating her eggs. Dean continued to stare at Holly who was determined not to look at him. Dean leaned back in the booth and finished chewing.

"I'm not finishing your food." He stated half serious half amused.

Holly looked up innocently. "Huh?"

Before Dean could response the waiter came back and asked if Holly would like more orange juice. Holly looked at her cup which was not even half way empty, but Sam and Dean definitely needed more coffee.

"Um, I'm good for now." Holly said politely confused as to why he asked until she got a good look at his face. She looked at Dean who was giving him a look that was clearly annoyed. Holly didn't know if it was because he didn't ask them for coffee or his poor attempted to flirt with her. Either way Holly felt slightly amused by Dean's face. Seeing him this way for some reason made Holly feel good. Dean always treated girls around him with his adorable charm and pick up lines, but not to Holly, no, he treated her significantly different and when other men started to flirt with her she found it odd and amusing that it seemed to bother him.

"Actually, I think I'll have some more." Holly said handing him her glass, but then she hesitated. "Does it cost extra?"

"Not for you honey. It's on the house." The young waiter said winking at her very confidently. He was a rather pretty looking young man with long brown hair almost like Sam's that looked like he used ten different conditioners to get it amazingly silky and shiny.

"Oh, thank you." She said handing him the glass. "And I think they need more coffee too." She added not wanting Sam and Dean to be deprived even though the look on Dean's face was priceless. Holly figured he was annoyed because she was focusing her attention on another man who was flirting with her rather then thinking about hunting which she found absurd. Therefore, she found it very appropriate to tease him and make him feel uncomfortable like he made her before.

"Oh okay, coming right up." The man said looking at her only not bothering to look at the two other customers at the table.

Dean clearly looked annoyed and uncomfortable. Holly didn't know why all of a sudden men were hitting on her or perhaps she just didn't notice before. In fact she only seemed to start to notice when she saw Dean become so bothered by it. She was nothing special. In her option she looked rather typical. Despite thinking of herself as average, Holly was a pretty. She had petite feminine features with long thick wavy brown hair that she often had to put back in a braid to keep it out of her way. She had big brown eyes framed by long eye lashes. Her body was well proportioned, but had a bit wider hips then her sister had. She was a little more bottom heavy and found shopping for jeans more difficult. She never wore any make-up although her sister tired numerous times to get her into a routine in the morning. Holly just never cared for it. Holly didn't dislike the way she looked, but never saw herself as spectacular. Her sister was the beautiful one. She knew how to command attention, every man looked at her like she was untouchable and Holly always smiled at her sister's confidence. She was a beautiful young woman. Of course, she was jealous sometimes, but she loved her sister and was proud of her. She missed her terribly. What Holly didn't know was that men looked at her too, but she never seemed to noticed due to her sisters overwhelming shining light.

She wore dark worn jeans tucked in thick weather-beaten boots, a black tang top she found at Goodwill and one of Dean's dull plaid button ups to keep her warm which she left the last two bottom buttons undone so she could tie it around her middle giving her some sort of shape. When Sam and Dean saved her she hardly had time to pack her own clothes and since money was tight she never asked for new clothes. The money they got was for weapons, hotels, food and hunting.

After breakfast the waiter caught Holly before she walked out giving her a piece of paper with a quick line of "call me." Holly just smiled and walked out looking down at the ripped piece of paper with a number quickly scratched in when she unexpectedly bumped into Dean who stood planted in front of Holly like stone statue. Holly looked up immediately startled, a "sorry" was just on her lips for bumping into him, but that changed when she saw his annoyed face.

"What?" Holly said feeling annoyed herself. He's got nothing to be pissed about.

"What the hell did he give you?" Dean asked demandingly.

Holly smiled. "His number."

Holly heard Sam laugh, but the laughing quickly ceased when Dean turned around and gave him a look. Sam cleared his throat bring his face back to a neutral expression. Once Dean turned around Sam gave Holly a grin shaking his head like all this was amusing him tremendously.

"Let me see it." Dean bit out holding his hand out.

Holly confused handed him over the piece of paper and Dean without even taking one glance at it crumpled it up in his hands and throw it on the ground and immediately turned around and started walking towards the car.

Holly gaped appalled. "Dean, what the hell? That was so rude!"

Dean quickly turned back around to face Holly. His face still looking like he had just been insulted. Dean stared at her waiting for more.

Holly stiffened her body and looked at him with confusion and irritation. "It was my decision whether to keep that or not."

"We're you going to call him?" Dean asked challengingly.

"Well, no, but…" She was cut off quickly.

"Then stop complaining." Dean bit out and turned to walked towards the car indicating that the conversation was over.

"What? Are you serious?" Holly shouted at him. Holly wasn't angry about losing the number it was the principle of the whole situation. Dean had no right to do that and that annoyed Holly to no end and the whole car ride back she was thinking of kicking him in places he would like, scratching his precious Impala with a key and hiding his casettapes and much more. He just makes her want to pull out her hair. However, this was nothing in comparison of what would happen that night.

"I think we should go to that house and check it out." Holly stated firmly. They had discovered what was occurring in the town and it appeared that an old abandoned house on Tempest Street was the center for the disappearance of the young women in the town.

Dean had his palms on the kitchen table staring at the notes and books. He was quiet for a moment then lifted his palms off the table and stated a simple "No."

Holly was shocked. "No? What do you mean, no?" Why would they not investigate that house that was clearly a clue to the investigation?

"I mean just what I mean, Holly. No." Dean said rather condescendingly.

"Dean." Sam said in a scolding tone.

Holly's eyes darkened at his tone and words. "Why not?"

"We know the reason for the disappearances, we know the background of the house and the people that resided there. We know what do, why wait?" They had everything they needed. It was straight forward, a simple salt and burn.

"Because I said so." Holly's mouth dropped to the floor. That was the most absurd reason to give to another adult, that's something parents say to their kids. Holly was appalled and would not accept that as an answer. There was absolutely more of a reason then Dean was letting on.

Holly gave Dean the most annoyed confused look she could give him. "Oh." She said nodding her head slowly mocking a response. "Because you said so, huh? Well that makes perfect sense now, thank you so much for explaining."

Dean just glared at her with a tighten jaw gripping the back of the wooden chair.

"Don't push me. I said no and I mean it. So, drop it." Dean's words were forced and it was clear he didn't want to give a reason and was annoyed Holly kept on him about it.

"No, I'm not going to just drop it. We need to go to that house and soon people are dying!" Holly said with urgency. What was Dean thinking? He never hesitated like this.

Dean pushed back against the back of the wooden chair having it nock against the table. "I'm I speaking a different language? No, Holly." Dean practically growled at her.

Holly shook her head at Dean's attitude. "I don't think you get it. Just because you say no to me. You think I'm going to just say "yes, sir" and accept your "because I said so" crap. I am not a child and I am not a solider, so stop treating me like one! And while you are at it stop acting like a controlling dick."

Then Dean's eyes began to darken and his face morphed into a whole new level of pissed. Holly seemed to bring out that side of Dean. Dean gave her the most fierce glare that she found herself swallowing and squirming in her seat. The tall intimidating Hunter walked over to her slowly standing over her. Holly felt like a young child who just swore at the teacher. Dean was tall and his muscular physique was outline perfectly in the dimly lit hotel room like a shadow looming over her. Holly was trying to put on a brave face but found it very hard as she looked up at the large mass before her.

"Let make things perfectly clear to you because for some reason what I have told you before has not sunken in. I am tired of repeating myself so listen carefully before I lose it. When I tell you no, I most definitely except a yes, sir and I expect my orders to be followed to a T. You might not think of yourself as child or a soldier, but in the hunting world you most definitely _are_. You are inexperienced and green to hunting and you _are_ a soldier fighting against the supernatural which is very _dangerous_. So, my tolerance for you disobeying me is slim to none. Is any of that unclear to you or do I need to explain differently?"

Holly shot up from her chair and started to match angrily towards the bathroom, the only sanctuary she ever got away from the brothers and she needed it now more then ever or she knew very well all Hell would break loose.

"Hey! We are not done!" Dean shouted at her angrily his voice booming with hindrance.

"Oh yes, we are, _sir_!" Holly shouted back over her shoulder as she took determined strides towards the bathroom.

"I should just give you a…" Dean paused and did not finished his sentence. Holly whirled around and gave him a look of pure shock and anger.

Holly felt her anger build up inside of her feeling her body shake with fury. "A what, Dean?" Holly spat angerly practically daring him to say the words.

Dean clenched his jaw tight just glaring at her. After a moment Sam spoke up trying to deflate the tension between the two who were, at the moment, having an intense Mexican stand-off.

"Holly, what Dean is trying to say is that it is dangerous and we don't want you to get hurt. So, we need you to trust us and do what we say so we can keep you safe. That's why…"

"Sam." Dean growled over his shoulder warningly.

"What?" Holly insisted seeing both of brothers faces Holly knew something wasn't right. "There is something you are not telling me."

Dean sighed looking at the ground then lifting his intense green eyes back up to Holly. He looked almost like he knew what he was going to say was going to anger Holly.

"You are not coming on this Hunt." He said simply.

Holly was outraged to say the least. "What?! Why?"

When Dean said nothing, Holly clenched her teeth together. "Wait, let me guess. Because you said so, right?" She growled the last word in a deep unladylike grumble.

"Holly it is just too dangerous for you this time." Sam said trying to explain the reasoning.

Holly was having none of it. "That's just bullshit! Every hunt is dangerous."

"You're not going end of discussion!" Dean growled.

"Are you serious? I did more then half the research for this hunt and deserve to be a part of it! You guys are being so unreasonable." The unfairness of the situation was making Holly build up with fury. They shouldn't get to decide if she goes or not that is her decision. Plus, she knew all too well that Hunts don't always go as planned therefore it would practical for her to be there, in case Sam and Dean needed backup, but they weren't even going to give her that opportunity.

"No, we are not, Holly. You have to trust us." Sam pressed finding himself getting annoyed.

"Trust you? Bullshit, you weren't even going to tell me about it were you?" She growled through her teeth knowing the answer to her own questions. She was not only angry at them, but she was also hurt by their lack of trust and faith in her to be able to handle a simple hunt. _How dare they?!_

When both Sam and Dean said nothing. Holly nodded feeling a slight lump in her throat. "That's what I thought."

She looked over into Dean's green eyes that were staring with an intense severity that made her look down slightly despite her built up disappointment and rage towards the Hunter. He looked downright menacing.

"Well I'm going anyways." Holly mumbled under her breath. She surprised herself by not looking Dean in the eyes and not stating it loud and proud, but something inside of her made her quiet which she knew was due to the intimidation she felt.

"What was that?" Dean asked sternly glaring at Holly knowing very well she said something he would not like. "You wanna repeat that, sweetheart?" He said through gritted teeth.

Holly gathering up her bravery looked up at Dean in a challenging way forcing her voice to be steady and firm. "I'm going anyways." She knew she sounded childish, but she was too angry to care at this point.

"Are you now?" Dean said way too calmly. His tone held a bit of a condescending bite to it that made Holly's ears burn with fury.

"Yes. I can do whatever the hell I want! Despite what you think I don't have to do what you tell me to do." She said with her arms crossed and her face stiff with an angry scowl.

"Oh you don't do you?" Dean smoothly without raising his voice. "I could make you." He said darkly narrowing his eyes at her taking a small step towards her. His eyes holding onto her hers showing full intent.

Holly whole facial expression changed from angry to nervous. As much as Holly didn't want to admit it, she believed Dean's words. He could make her. Flashback of the last spanking she received raced through her mind. It was not a pleasant experience and fear of another spanking being a possibility made her extremely worried.

Holly did her best to mask her fear. "You wouldn't dare." Holly said through clenched teeth.

"Wouldn't I?" Dean said in a dangerously low tone. "You're practically begging for it. Do not tempt me."

Holly pushed her lips together angerly. She wanted to punch him in the face so bad she squeezed her fists tightly at her sides shaking in frustration.

"You are not going, Holly. Period. You understand me? You don't have to be happy about it, but you _will_ listen to me. If you don't, I will make you. Clear?" He said pointing a demanding finger in her direction barking out his threat and orders. She hated every word the man said.

"You are insane! There is something seriously wrong with you if you think any of what you said is okay!" Holly shouted this in pure frustration and uneasiness.

"And you are in for a big surprise if you think I don't mean what I say." He said crossing his arms over his chest looking even more intimidating then before. _This cannot be happening!_

"You're a bully, Dean! A controlling tyrant." Holly said taking a step back from him feeling herself swarm with emotion. She didn't like not having a choice, she didn't like not being in control and she most certainly did not like being spanked.

"I'm trying to keep you safe. You can think whatever you want about me, but I am not changing my mind. You are not going. Period. Do you understand me?" Dean was done and wanted the conversation to end. To him it was black and white. To Holly it was all the colors of the rainbow.

"No, I don't." She said truthfully shaking her head.

"Do you need help understanding?" Dean asked darkly as his jaw twitched.

"If you are trying to intimidate me. It won't work." Holly said as bravely as she could, but her eyes brayed her.

"Do you need a spanking?" Dean asked in a deep low tone that rumbled through her core.

That worked. Holly mouth fell open. He wouldn't, not in front of Sam, but he's done it before.

"Well, do you? Or will you do as I say?" Dean asked lowly his eyes very serious and powerfully stern.

Holly just glared at him hurt.

"You better answer me, now, Holly or I'm going to choose for you." Dean warned his patience near the end.

Holly clenched her teeth together and hissed out a reluctant. "No."

"No, what?"

Oh, he cannot be serious? Holly wanted to saying anything else.

"Sir." Holly said it in such a small slurred voice Dean really had to strain to even hear her mumble.

"What was that?" He asked turning his head indicating that he did not hear her.

"No, _sir_." She said with as much disrespect and mocking tone and she could muster. "Does that make you feel better, Drill Sargent? Do you think I truly mean it NOW!?"

Dean stared at her for a few seconds his face unmoved by the outburst. "No, I don't." He said simply and then to Holly's great surprise Dean stomped over to her and grabbed Holly's upper arm in a firm grip and found herself stumbling over her feet as Dean marched her over towards the bed.

"Wait, Dean! No!" Holly screamed automatically in protest and before Holly could comprehend anything, he flung her over his knees.

There she was back in that horrible position where Dean's thick muscular thighs dug into her stomach and all the blood rushed to her head. All Holly could think about at the moment was the last time she was spanked and how much she disliked not only the sting of Dean's palm crashing down on her bottom, but the feeling of vulnerability and excess of emotion she experienced. The fight that was once in Holly was gone. She felt like a little girl almost wanting to cry at the situation she was in.

"Dean!" Sam shouted. Dean looked up at his brother's disapproving face who was shaking his head obviously not agreeing with Dean decision. At this point Holly laid there stiff in fear when she heard a low grumble come out of his throat and amazingly, she was pulled back onto her feet none too gently. Holly was stunned and stood there flabbergasted at what Dean just did.

Dean then slowly rose from the bed glaring draggers into Holly clearly not happy at all. Having a hold on her upper arm still Dean pulled her close to him bending down slightly so he was eye level with Holly. Holly stared at him wide eyed like a doe seeing headlights. His face was severely stern as he looked into her eyes like he was desperately wanting her to get what he was about to say.

"You listen to me. If you so much as even _think_ about disobeying me on this, woman. I promise you, I'm going to turn you over my knee, bare your bottom and ware you out until you know just how _serious_ I am about your safety. Do not cross me on this because I do not believe you, understand me? You're lucky I'm not spanking you now, you can thank Sam for that, but make no mistake, I will and you will not like it. It'll be a punishment that will make the last spanking you got seem like a cake walk. I'm done being patient. You are off this case. Do. You. Understand. Me?"

Holly swallowed at his words. She found all the fight she had in her body melt away at Dean's words. All kinds of thoughts crept into her mind as she looked at the seriousness on the Hunter's face. She believed him and she not only feared the spanking, but she feared Dean's determination which was very strong and Holly at this point was not about to compare whose was stronger. There was no doubt he would do it again. And bare? Oh, how humiliating. Her cheeks blushed crimson red at the idea of Dean seeing her naked behind and not for sexual reasons either which was so much worse in Holly's mind, but no that would not happen. She would make sure of it, but for some reason she was not very confident in her thoughts. Holly looked at the floor escaping Dean's intense green eyes feeling vulnerable, chastised and very embarrassed.

"Yes, sir." Holly muttered loud enough to be heard this time. She felt this was the best answer. The only answer Dean would except at the moment and she knew if she said anything else, she would be in for very embarrassing not to mention sore experience.

"Good." Dean said relaxing his face a bit standing up straight. "Now go get ready before bed."

"Are you sending me to bed?" Holly asked with a raised eye brow a little taken back.

"Yes. We are done for the night. So, do what you need to do." He said sternly as he walked towards the kitchen not bothering to look if she would obey him or not. Holly stood there for a moment in shock trying to take in what just happened. She turned a bit catching Sam's eyes who gave her a sympathetic look. Holly quickly looked at the floor feeling warmth rush to her cheeks.

Holly sighed and quickly walked to the bathroom. There were so many emotions going through her that it was hard for her to think straight. She was angry at Sam and Dean's lack of trust in her abilities and their deceitfulness in not telling her she was off this case. She was greatly confused as to why she was off the case. She had proved herself more capable in many Hunts more dangerous than this one. Was she not of value? Her heart hurt due to Dean's harsh words and threat to spank her again. She found it extremely unfair and needless. Dean can think all he wants, but she is in charge of her own fate and she should have the right to make her own decisions. Does he think of her so incompetent that she cannot take care of herself so she needs to be treated like a child?

Holly's heart hammered in her chest as her emotions got the better of her. When she reached the bathroom, she shut the door quietly went over to the sink and looked in the mirror. A piece of her hair had fallen out of her braid which tucked behind her ear. Her bottom lip quivered and tears began to line her eyes. She knew Dean cared for her and she knew he was concerned for her, but she could not get over the fact of how misguided his concerns were. He came from a different world then she did and in her heart, she knew he wouldn't change. A tear fell down her cheek as he thought of him. The strong, brave, selfless man with big green eyes and a beautiful smile that only a few could truly understand. He was unreachable, untouchable and he was someone Holly had no chance at. She was so different from him, she hurt him, she scared him, she annoyed and angered him and most importantly she could not be the careful cautious person he wanted her to be. Holly's sniffled and wiped the stray tear from her cheek. Holly wished more then anything that she could help Dean feel more secure and not scared all the time. Holly's kind heart began to ache terribly for her friend. What did one have to go through to be this scared? Despite everything Holly worried about Dean and worried what would become of their friendship which she valued highly. Holly gave a big sigh and began to get washed up for the night. After she changed into her boxer shorts and black t shirt then released her braid rubbing her scalp allowing her dark brown hair to fall where it may. Tonight, she did not care about her hair being neat.

When she came back out of the bathroom a wave of tiredness came over her. She figured it was from all the emotions she was feeling at the moment. Her eyes were heavy and the bed look really inviting. Sam took the bathroom next while Dean was in the kitchen leaning against the counter staring off into space not even noticing Holly emerging from the bathroom. Holly looked over at him biting her lip debating whether she should go talk to him or just go to bed. Was he still mad? Was he okay? She looked at the bed then back at Dean, making her decision she cautiously approached him. When she was about five foot away from him, she stopped and looked at him. He had a stern, but somewhat pained face. Holly couldn't quite read it. When Dean didn't notice her for a few moments she spoke.

"Dean?" She said softly.

Dean turned towards her his face softening. "Yes, ma'am?" He asked sounding very business-like.

"Holly." Holly encouraged, but Dean simply looked at her with his stiff unreadable face that looked slightly indignant. "Do you think so little of me that I cannot do my part?" She asked gently. The questions just came out without her thinking.

Dean pushed his eyebrows together looking confused and a little bit taken back by Holly's question. "No, I do not think little of you at all." He said sincerely.

Holly sighed and looked into his beautiful green eyes with nothing but kindness and pure sympathy. "You don't have to be scared all the time, you know."

"Yes I do." Dean said simply looking at her with both affection and fear.

"Dean…" Holly began to say, but he quickly cut her off.

"You wouldn't understand." He said stiffly cutting away his emotion.

"Try me." Holly said gently, but with an authoritative tone that surprised her.

Dean looked at the ground for a long while until Holly couldn't take it anymore. "Look at me."

A stern stone face looked up at Holly with a barrier so high Holly could see nothing, but a solider in Dean at that moment. It pained Holly to the core not because he was not only making her feel bad, but because he was so scared of everything, even her. Life has hardened him and it made her heart hurt.

"You should get some sleep." He said jerking his head towards the bed.

"So should you." Holly wanted to hold him and tell him everything would be okay and he could relax, but instead gave him his space perhaps feeling a bit vulnerable herself. She had trouble falling asleep despite her tiredness. She had too much on her mind and the more she thought the more she saw Dean's threat and behavior nothing more then his fears. Holly found herself planning on how to do the case on her own. Since the boys wanted her off the case then she would do just that but she would do her own investigating.

* * *

TBC ?

Oh Holly! Not a very good idea.

Please let me know if I should continue and what your thoughts are on this chapter.

Reviews help keep me motivated to write. So please review and comment! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Disobeying

Again, thank you so much to everyone who is commenting and following this story. Like I say always, comments and reviews help so much. I read every single one of them and it helps get me motivated to write more. This chapter was fun to write, I hope you enjoy it.

WARNING: This chapter contains SPANKING ( **Domestic Discipline/Corporal Punishment** ) of an adult female by an adult male. If you do not like this DO NOT read. There is also swearing in this chapter.

* * *

Holly sat on the edge of the firm mattress watching Sam and Dean with accusing eyes as they got ready to leave for the Hunt that she was not allowed to be a part of. She glared at Dean as he pulled on his brown leather jacket. Dean glanced over at Holly and nearly rolled his eyes as he saw Holly with her arms crossed over her chest. Holly might have thought she looked like a pissed off angry woman when in fact she really looked like an eight-year-old who hadn't gotten her way.

"Stop pouting." He ordered annoyed grabbing the keys to the Impala off the table.

It seemed like everything Dean said to her just seemed to piss her off ever since he told her she was off the case and threatened her with a spanking. Holly gritted her teeth and without really thinking reached behind her grabbing a pillow and chucked it at Dean. Holly's aim definitely had improved since being with the Winchesters because it hit Dean perfectly in the back of the head. Dean's back stiffened as the pillow plopped to the floor. The room went silent as Holly glared at Dean's back. She was not sorry she did it and she didn't care how childish it was, she was pissed and she did not care for his comment to her. Dean bend down and picked up the pillow and if there was any indication of Dean being the adult in this situation that all went out the window when he hurled the pillow right back at Holly hitting her in the side of the face. Holly let out a growl and picked up the pillow again and was ready to heave it back at Dean when Sam stepped in front of her grabbing the pillow out of Holly's hands.

"What are you guys, ten? Seriously." His face looked stern and unhappy at the behavior that was taking place. He throws the pillow back on the bed and gave Holly a look that clearly read act your age then turned around and she hoped that Dean received the same look. Both Dean and Holly said nothing and just simply glared at each other.

Sam giving up the notion that either of them would have a reasonable comment shook his head turning to address his brother. "Whatever. Dean we have to go."

Dean nodded then walked over to Holly who felt a slight uneasiness as he approached her. "You remember what we talked about." His voice was low and his face was serious. "You stay here until we get back. You know where the shotgun is. We'll be back before morning. Do not leave the hotel. Understand?"

Holly glared at him with intense eyes looking into his like she was trying to find something. "Yes, sir." Holly said evenly. Dean scrunched his eyebrows together almost in shocked that she was so compliant towards him especially since he knew very well, she was pissed at him, not to mention getting pelted in the head with a pillow. He looked at her for a long moment almost like he was trying to read her thoughts. The civil _yes, sir_ left him with a feeling of uneasiness.

"Be careful." Holly added breaking the silence with a hint of sternness in her tone.

"Yes, ma'am." Dean replied automatically then turned away from her walking towards the door.

"We'll be back as soon as we can." Sam said as he walked out the door followed by Dean who gave her one last look before closing the door behind him.

Holly let out something between a grunt and a sigh as she allowed herself to fall back onto the bed, the mattress squeaking as she did. She stared at the popcorn ceiling absolutely hating the fact that she was stuck in the hotel while Sam and Dean were on the hunt without her. It wasn't that she didn't understand why Sam and Dean wanted her off the hunt, she knew very well it was because the particular spirit in that house targeted young women. She found that out after doing some more research, but they have been on many hunts before where spirits went after men and that did not matter. Holly knew they were just trying to keep her safe and she understood that, but the hardest thing for Holly to except was leaving them to do everything on their own. She wanted to help, contribute and be of use. Ever since she lost her sister and was almost killed herself by a monster, that desire became more of a need. She needed to protect and fight against evil that intended to hurt others regardless of the risk. It was a deep need built up inside her that she was not fully conscious of. All she knew is that she couldn't just sit there.

Holly propped herself up on her palms. So many thoughts raised through her head. What if they needed help? Or backup? What if things don't go as planned? What if Sam or Dean get injured? The what if's piled on her brain until it hurt. Then thoughts crept into her head of going to the old house just to make sure they were okay and if they needed back up or help. She would stay in the background and make sure they did not see her. But how would she do that? And what if they saw her? What if Dean saw her? The thoughts of Dean's threat filled her mind with dread and fear. He said if she even thought about the hunt, he would not only spank her, but he would spank her bare. A shiver went down her spine, but not unaccompanied by a bitter resentment towards the insane hunter. The thought of him seeing her in such a vulnerable state was absolutely mortifying and unthinkable not to mention the pain she would endure from it. However, despite the fear of the punishment from Dean she was more afraid of not being on the hunt if Sam and Dean needed her and besides Dean could not simply tell her what to do.

Holly swallowed and nodded to herself as she got up off the bed. She walked over to the door shrugging on her oversized black coat and pulled on her brown boots. She walked over and grabbed the double barrel shotgun that was leaning by the night stand. Holly for a moment stared at the gun remembering the first time Sam and Dean taught her how to shot it.

Holly sighed. _Sorry Dean, but you cannot control what I do._

With the shotgun in her grip she walked determinedly towards the door grabbing onto the doorknob and hesitate for just a moment then shook her head. She walked out shutting the door behind her without even looking back. She made up her mind.

00000000

It was cloudy and there were no stars visible which made the night very dark and drearier. Holly walked down the old backroad pulling her coat tightly around her body as the cold wind bit at her. The house was about five miles from the hotel and the walk was less then pleasant to get there, but soon she saw the old Victorian home looking very stately on the modest country road. Holly looked at it in awe. It must have been beautiful back in it's prime, but now it was deteriorating with siding coming off, windows boarded up and remnants of paint barely showing its once existence. The yard was over grown with dead weeds and bushes and the iron fence that surrounded the property was rusted and bent in almost every place. Holly spotted the Impala parked a little way down the road, but Sam and Dean were no where to be seen. Holly judged that they must already be in the house.

Holly crept up the pathway towards the house, but instead of going through the front dooroll Holly walked around the house towards the back where there was a small garden and a back porch with another entrance to the house. She walked over to the door which surprisingly was already ajar. The padlock was clearly broken. Sam and Dean definitely went this way. Holly carefully pushed the door open. It made an unsavory creaking sound that made Holly's face scrunch up in nervousness. Holly pulled the flashlight out of her pocket holding it above the shotgun shinning it into a room which looked like main hallway that lead directly towards the front door. The old staircase was in her sight.

Holly nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard creaking directly above her. She quickly put a hand over her mouth as she tried to silence her heavy breathing. Then she heard familiar muffled voices that she could make out surprisingly well.

"I don't know Sam, we've checked every room." Dean voice rumbled.

"We'll just have to keep looking. Once we find that music box it should be a simple." Sam replied.

 _They're looking for a music box?_

Holly heard their footsteps move away from her into another room upstairs. Holly started to walk further down the hall when she suddenly she heard a very faint music playing. Holly froze as fear shot through her body. _How the hell are they not hear this music?_ Holly shakenly followed the sound. She did not have a good feeling about this. It just so happens that the music was not coming from inside the house, but in the small garden. Holly walked outside hearing the lullaby music become clearer. Holly walked over to a metal bench with white paint chipping off of it. The music was louder as she looked under the bench, but saw nothing but dirt and old weeds. She ran her hand cautiously over the ground until her fingers hit something odd. It was a chain. Holly grabbed it and pulled, but as she did something lift up with it. Holly gave it another hard tug and soon a small wooden box appeared at the end of the chain. Holly found the box to be way to easy to pull up which she found odd, but still curiously put the box on the ground in front of her and opened it up. Inside there was a small golden music box playing along with old letters. At this moment Holly realized she must have found Mary Lane Bridgett's memory box. However, that was not the only thing that Holly had observed. The music box was still playing, but the lid was closed. She was no expert on music boxes, but she was pretty sure they had to be opened to play.

Just then Holly heard a rustle and quickly turned around to see an opaque woman standing above her who was weeping into her hands. Holly quickly jumped to her feet and backed away gripping her shotgun in her hands. The woman then looked up at Holly. Her face was half in a state of decay while the other half looked alive. Holly swallowed at the unpleasant sight.

"He-He left me." The woman sobbed looking heartbroken.

Holly blinked. "That's-That's terrible." She said not sure how she should respond. "What a-a dick."

Then suddenly the ghost depressed face changed from sad to enraged. "And it's all your fault!" The ghost screamed at her rushing towards Holly with all the intent of murder in the spirits eyes.

Holly let out a scream and raised the shotgun and shot the ghost full of rock salt who disappeared into a cloud of dust. Holly's fear, the kick back of the shotgun and an old root all contributed to her falling on her back. Then she heard heavy footsteps stomping towards her. Holly sat up quickly and saw Sam and Dean running towards her. Holly laid back down hoping to God that she would just blend in with the ground and disappear. If she had a choice, she would seriously consider taking on the ghost rather than Dean Winchester at this moment. She knew very well he was going to kill her.

Sooner then she would have liked Holly saw Sam and Dean standing above her. Both their faces held great concern for her.

"Holly!?" Dean said frantically.

"Are you alright?" Sam asked simultaneously with Dean.

"I'm fine." Holly replied. Then both Sam and Dean helped her to her feet.

Dean looked at Holly up and down while Sam brushed dead leave out of her hair.

"Are you hurt?" Dean asked looking troubled and worried.

"No, I'm fine." Holly said trying to reassure him.

Dean looked relieved, but the relief was short lived because his face soon began to morph into what Holly knew was pure anger.

"What the FUCK…?" Dean began, but was cut off by a scream of rage. The ghost was back and lunged at Holly, but Sam was quick and shot the ghost making it disappear again. Holly rushed over to where the box lay.

"I found the music box!" Holly shouted as she picked it up to show the brothers knowing it was something, they needed to get ride of this delusional ghost.

Sam and Dean rushed over to it. Sam grabbed it and opened it up. Inside was a lock of golden hair. Holly might have found the hair beautiful if the insane ghost wasn't a murderous maniac.

It wasn't long before the ghost was back and came right after Holly again. Lunging toward her knocking her to the ground. Dean jumped in front of Holly, but the ghost reappeared behind her. Holly screamed as the ghost grabbed her hair.

"You took him from me!" She cried irritated. Holly cringed and stiffened her body preparing for a blow, but Dean's gun was now pointed at the ghost temple and without hesitation Dean fired and the ghost disappeared again, but that doesn't seem to last long and Holly was still on edge holding onto her head.

"Sam!" Dean yelled urgently. "Burn the bitch's hair already!"

As if on queue Sam smiled as the hair burned in his hands. "Got it."

Mary Lane Bridgett appeared once more only to disappear into ash finally laid to rest. Holly let out a sigh of relief knowing she was gone and was not going to hurt anyone else. And oddly felt sorry for the poor woman who couldn't rest because of some cheating bastard that killed her to be with another woman and the anger she held was for other women, not the son of a bitch who cased her pain and death. _What a sad ending_ Holly thought somberly. However, Holly was not quite out of danger yet. It was almost like déjà vu as Dean was looking just as enraged as the ghost was.

Dean wasted no time stomping towards Holly who immediately took a step back. Dean grabbed her arm and gave her a good shake. "You want to tell me what the FUCK you are doing here?" His voice was harsh, deep and angry. His eyes bore into her shooting fear right through her core. He was absolutely livid and the scariest part of everything is she now knew that Dean could and would punish her.

Holly opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She wasn't sure what to say and she was more concentrating on Dean's anger at the moment. Dean pushed Holly's arm out of his grip crossing his arms over his chest and fixed her a glare that made her shiver. He was clearly waiting for a response or an explanation which Holly was hesitant to give because she knew whatever she said would not be a good enough excuse for him.

"I-I wanted to make sure you both were okay." Holly replied honestly.

"What were your orders?" Dean asked stiffly.

"What?" Holly asked lamely.

"What were your orders?" Dean asked again this time it was clear he was trying to keep from exploding in anger.

"I found the music box." Holly stated completely avoiding his question trying to show her contribution to the success of the hunt. However, that was not what Dean seemed to care about at the moment. In fact, that comment sent Dean into a whole new kind of pissed. Before Holly knew it, she was in Dean's grip yet again. Dean hocked an arm around Holly's waist bending her over so Holly had a nice view of the dirt and Dean had a nice view of Holly's backside. Dean brought his palm down swiftly over her jeans making Holly gasp in surprise. Then five more swats followed in fast succession. The swats hurt leaving her bottom stinging uncomfortably. Dean let Holly up, but still holding her arm. Dean got closer to Holly invading her personal space.

"I am beyond pissed at you right now and have no patience left. So, either you answer my question or I'll bend you back over and spank your ass until you do." Holly could feel his hot breath on her face. He was livid and was not trying to mask any of it. "What. Were. Your. Orders?" He asked again while clenching his jaw trying to keep from yelling.

Holly swallowed as she subconsciously pulled a hand around to rubbed her assaulted behind. The swats she was given were solid and left a lingering sting. Holly knew Dean was deadly serious. "To stay in the hotel." Holly said in a very small voice which matched exactly how she was feeling at this point.

"Right. So, what the FUCK are you doing HERE? Do you realize you almost got yourself KILLED? There was a reason you were off this Hunt and as much as you you'd like to think it was because I just like giving out orders to here myself TALK, it WASN'T! You just…" Dean looked to be on the brink of exploding. His face was red with anger and his fists were clenched tightly at his sides making his mussels flex with tension. He began to pace back and forth which was not a good sign for Holly in her experience.

Breathing heavily Dean stopped pacing and looked at Holly with a clear look that Holly recognized as you are going to get it.

"You deliberately disobey my orders and put yourself in unnecessary danger. The two most assured ways to get your ass beat and I promise you I won't disappoint." His said in a deep tone leveling his eyes towards Holly showing that he absolutely meant every word he said.

Holly's eyes widened in fear. Did have this false sense of hope that maybe, just maybe, he would let it go because he already gave her a small spanking, but him saying the words made it absolute. "Dean, no, please I…" Holly began to begged, but was cut off.

"No." Dean practical growled pointing a finger at Holly. "You knew the consequences. I warned you what would happen and you chose to disobey me. You are going to learn tonight that I mean what I say and disobeying me was the wrong choice."

Holly felt tears begin to form in her eyes at Dean's harsh and threatening words. He was showing no sympathy whatsoever. Holly knew that she stepped over the line big time. She was now thinking that maybe she should have stayed in the hotel. It was looking like a much better choice at this point now that she was facing the irate Hunter.

"I'm going to stay here and put things back as they were. I'll bring some coffee when I'm done." Sam said avoiding eye contact with Holly perhaps to spare her some embarrassment she was feeling which honestly seemed impossible by this point.

"Fine. Holly you're coming with me." Dean said in a stiff clipped tone as he turned to walk towards the front of the house.

Holly didn't move. She stood stiffly in the same spot Dean set her after swatting her bottom. Holly swallowed and said exactly what she was thinking at the moment. "I don't want to go with you." She said almost pitifully which could not have been a truer statement.

"Yeah?" Dean said over his shoulder not even bothering to look at Holly. "I bet you don't."

In an attempt of desperation Holly turned to the youngest Winchester. "Sam?" She said in a pleading voice hoping he would save like he has in the past.

Sam looked at her with sympathy in his eyes, but shook his head. "You shouldn't have come."

Holly's lip trembled slightly at Sam's words. She would get no help from Sam this time.

"Move your ass, Holly." Dean yelled irritated.

Holly did not like Dean's words or tone. She was caught between not pissing Dean off anymore then he was and keeping her pride which was all but blown out the window by those five swats she was given for not answering his question.

"If I have to come get you, I swear to God Holly…." Dean let the threat hang in the air leaving the rest up to Holly's imagination which was running wild at the moment.

Holly found her feet crazily walking towards the man that had promised her a spanking tonight. She really did not want to go towards him, she really really didn't, but Holly was not about to find out what would happen if she kept defying Dean, she knew she would most likely regret it. Once Holly reached Dean, he wasted no time grabbing her arm and marching her towards the Impala at his desired pace. This was all too familiar to Holly it seemed. Once they reached the car she was ordered in and Dean sped away pushing down heavily on the gas pedal. Holly looked over at Dean who was focused on the road scowling looking like he had murder on his mind. Holly bit her bottom lip nervously.

"Dean, I'm really sorry…" Holly tried.

"Save it." Dean bit out. "I don't want to hear another word."

Holly wanted to explain and talk it out with Dean, but she knew Dean was in no mood to talk and anything she said could send him over the edge. The rest of the car ride was silent and made it back to the hotel in record time. Once he parked to a screeching halt. He did not move to get out of the car immediately, he sat there a moment closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath like he was trying to calm down. Holly stared at him with her brown doe eyes watching his every move.

"Get in the hotel and sit on the bed. I need to calm down." His voice was calm, but deadly deep and held a foreboding tone to it that made Holly's chest tighten in anxiety.

Holly did not like the order nor did she like the fact that Dean was so angry at her that he needed to calm down before he even went in the hotel with her. She knew his intentions. He made them very clear and she thinking of all the ways she could get out of it and try to change his mind. However, she held little hope for it due to Dean's inability to be rational and normal.

"And I swear to God, if you cannot follow even _that_ simple order. You will be one unhappy woman." He looked over at her his green eyes baring into hers expressing his intolerance for her doing anything, but what he said.

Her heart was beating in her chest at his words. "Dean, please. I'm really sorry."

"No, you're not. You're just sorry you're going to be punished. And you should thank your lucky stars that you are receiving my consequences and not the one the ghost intended. Now get inside." Dean said as he turned away from Holly like he couldn't stand to look at her anymore. Holly felt her lip quiver and her eyes burn as she saw the hurt and pain, she had caused Dean. He was right she could have suffered the ultimate consequence. Without another word Holly opened the car door and walked into the hotel a bit faster than she would normally.

Once she got to the room she went to her bed and fell face first into the mattress gathering herself a pillow and baring her face into feeling undeniably horrible about the night's events. Dean gave her plenty of time to think and she did just that. She knew she should have just stayed in the hotel for Dean's sake and peace of mind, but she was selfish in the fact that she thought of her own needs and desires instead and for this she felt very sorry. However, she still found it hard to grasp the idea that just because something is too dangerous and Dean orders it, she should obey and not participate. She found it unfair and downright wrong. Yet, she found that some part of her that liked the idea of Sam and Dean wanting her safe. It was just a concept she had no experience in and was very used to doing things her way. However, the most thinking she did was centered on the punishment she was promised and how she could get out of it. She knew she disobeyed his orders, but a spanking was unnecessary and uncalled for, not to mention she knew what it felt like and did not have the slightest desire to experience it again. Perhaps she could negotiate? Get Dean to see her side? Get him to understand that spanking is not the answer? After all it didn't work, right? She still did what she wanted. The more Holly thought the more she doubted any of her words and reason would persuade Dean and her heart filled with dread.

Holly sat up and started looking at the clock and the door every minute anxiously waiting for Dean to come. The waiting was pure torture and she wondered if Dean was doing it on purpose. However, just when Holly thought Dean was not coming back for another hour the door opened and Holly's eyes shot up to look at Dean walking in. Holly was sitting cross legged on the bed with a pillow on her lap looking younger than her 26 years.

Dean put his keys down and hung up his coat all the while not even glancing at Holly. Once he was finished, he turned and glared at her looking much calmer, but very unhappy and disappointed. Holly had a lot she wanted to say to Dean, but the first thing that came out surprised her.

"I'm really sorry, Dean." Holly apologized her eyes begging for forgiveness.

"So, you've said." Dean graveled out.

"I mean it." Holly insisted. "I-I was selfish and should not have left. I just wanted to help and make sure you and Sam were okay. I just couldn't help it." Holly said looking down at her pillow feeling ashamed for making Dean feel this way.

"Oh, you could help it." Dean said bitterly crossing his large arms over his chest that were a lot more defined with his leather jacket off. "You just chose not to."

"So, if you were told to stay behind because it was too dangerous. You would do just that? Bullshit." Holly asked feeling herself get annoyed at the hypocritical notion that if the tables were turned Dean would do nothing of the kind.

"We are not talking about me. We are talking about you. I have more experience then you do and frankly I am not concerned about my safety. It is yours I care about." Dean said firmly in a low tone.

"Well I care about your safety! Are my feelings somehow less than yours? How about next time there's a Hunt you stay behind because of your safety?" Holly shot back forcefully as her emotions took hold of her. It was true she would prefer Dean be safe, but she wanted to make her point and show Dean how ridiculous and hypocritical he was being.

"Holly." Dean growled in a warning tone.

"What, Dean? Sound unfair to you?" Holly spat angrily.

"Holly, you are pushing it. I am in charge and whether you like it or not I have a say in what you do in every aspect of a hunt. I get to decide what you do and what you will not do, a fact that you sadly have not learned yet, but I promise I will convince even your stubborn ass that your safety is a top priority and you have absolutely no say in it. Sorry sweetheart I know that is a tough pill to swallow for someone that grow up different then I did, but this is the way it has to be and this how I keep family alive. It works and I am not going to change my mind so you can get that idea out of your head right now." His words were set and final which made feel extremely disappointed in Dean's lack of compromise which would be something he would not even consider it sounded like.

"Dean that is ridiculous! You cannot be like that." Holly almost whined feeling herself becoming younger by the minute. Holly hated the idea of having no say and giving Dean full authority over her during Hunts (which was her life now). It was giving him the power to take care of her and that was a truly scary thought to Holly. He was making her feel vulnerable and the intensity of his words, voice and body were sending all types of emotions through Holly that she couldn't quite understand.

Dean just stared at her for a long moment. Holly look at him with begging eyes. "I'm sorry sweetheart, but this is no simple life and I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe which includes taking you over my knee…"

"Dean, no! You don't have to do that!" Holly said desperately her heart dropping into her stomach as she got onto her knees putting the pillow in front of her like a shield.

"Oh yes I do." Dean said sternly.

"Please, Dean. I'll try to follow orders better. I will...just…there is no need to spank me. It's ridiculous and wrong." Holly pleaded with the man. She did not like how she sounded at all, but at this point all she was trying to do was avoid Dean's punishing hand. All her arguments that she thought up were being washed away and replaced by panic.

"No, Holly. I promised you a spanking. You don't want a spanking? You should have stayed in the hotel." Dean said firmly showing now sympathy towards Holly.

"I couldn't stay there I…" Holly began, but was cut off.

"Yes, you could have." Dean said firmly.

"Would you let me explain?" Holly said with a bit of annoyance in her voice masking the built up worry she was feeling in her gut.

"Explain what Holly? Huh? How you wanted to prove you can't be told what to do? To prove that you're not a soldier or a child? To prove that no matter what your life is worth your pride? I do not need your explanation; your actions spoke volumes to me!" Dean looked both hurt and enraged by Holly's actions and it made her feel terrible, like she put a knife in her friends back.

Dean finding it hard to look at Holly cased his eyes down towards the floor. "I cannot let this happen again. I was way too easy on you the last time." He said in a very self-accusing voice.

Holly stared at him like she was about to cry. Dean's words were hitting her hard and she found herself cursing her actions that caused her friend so much grief.

Dean looked up at her with a serious expression. "You got lucky. This could have been a whole lot worse. That ghost could have killed you because you simply wanted to prove that you were above the rules and I could not tell you what to do. Honestly a really shitting way to die. And you could have died."

Holly knew what Dean said was true, but hearing him say it made it all the more real. She could have died and for what? Pride? Her actions now were sounding less noble then she thought before she left. Dean was saying things she had not thought about and what was worse is the fact that it bothered Dean a whole lot more then Holly could imagine.

"There is always a risk, Dean." Holly mumbled miserably.

"Yes, but I will be judging that. Not you. I know the Supernatural and you'll just have to trust me. Now get off the bed so we can get this over with." Dean said firmly as he motioned Holly to get off the bed.

Holly's eyes budged out and her heart dropped into her stomach. With big fearful eyes Holly shook her head slowly. The clear and simple fact was that Holly did not want a spanking and believed wholeheartedly that even though her actions were wrong a spanking was not justified because, one, she could not except the abnormality of it; two she could not subject herself to humiliation of a child's punishment and three she did not want to give up emotional vulnerability that spankings produced. Plus, it goes against normalcy something they have very little of anymore! However, Holly's thoughts on the subject according to Dean were irrelevant.

"Holly." Dean warned in a tone that rumble lowly. "Now. Do not make me come get you." Dean voice was strained and deeply stern. He pointed a demanding finger to the area in front of him.

"Come here."

* * *

TBC ?

Oh no Holly. Should have followed orders.

What did you all think? Please review and comment if you want me to continue to the next chapter which obviously will be poor Holly's punishment. Help keep me motivated!

Dean promised to spank her bare, anyone curious how Holly will feel about that?! (I am!).


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Another Punishment

Thank you everyone who commented and reviewed. You helped me so much to push really hard to get this chapter done as quickly as I could. I know it sucks waiting, but thank you for sticking with it. I made some decisions in this chapter based on the comments made and personal preference as well. I hope you all like it. Please comment and review I would love to know your thoughts.

WARNING: This chapter contains descriptive SPANKING (Domestic Discipline/ Corporal punishment) of an adult female by an adult male. There is, as always, swearing. If this offends you or you do not like it, please DO NOT READ!

* * *

" _Come here."_

Now that the time has come and Dean was clearly planning on spanking her, Holly could not and would not come to him willingly. Her heart was beating in her chest rapidly and her adrenaline was pumping through her veins as she thought of her options.

"Dean, spanking me is not the answer. Please, listen to me." Holly begged looking at him with desperation in her eyes hoping by some miracle he would listen to her.

"Holly." Dean graveled out in deep stern tone. "Stop stalling. You're getting a spanking. Now, come. Here." Dean pointed his demanding finger at the floor in front of him once again.

"Dean." Holly said in a pained voice like he had betrayed her in every way.

"One." Dean counted ominously. His fists were now clenched at his sides and a glare fixed on Holly that pierced her heart. Holly found Dean's lack compromise and openness to listen to her side appalling, unfair and downright wrong.

"DEAN! THIS IS REDCULOUS!" Holly shouted almost like the volume of her voice would penetrate his stubborn shield of ridged authority.

But that did not sway Dean one bit. His eyes were determined and unyielding and Holly knew no matter what she would say Dean would not listen to her. His mind was made up.

"Two." He growled tipping his head down slightly giving her a looking that showed she was pushing it. Holly knew that if she did not go to him, he would be even more pissed then he was already, but she just could not yield to such an unorthodox thing.

"DEAN LISTEN TO ME!" Holly shouted in a last stich effort of desperation.

"Three." Dean spoke the dreaded number and Holly's breath caught in her throat and Dean looked at her raising his eyebrows at her like he couldn't believe she chose to defy him. She supposed she could be grateful for Dean giving her an extra second to move her ass towards him, but she was not. She could not willingly allow her body to move towards something she disagreed with, her ass was on the line literally.

Dean's eyes darken and marched towards Holly with full intent and anger written on his ridged face. Holly allowed instinct to take over and she bounced off the bed in the opposite direction to where Dean was rounding and raced as fast as her feet could carry her to her sanctuary. All she was thinking at the moment was to get away from Dean, if she could do that, she could hopefully postpone the spanking indefinitely. She could hardly believe she made it to the bathroom. Once across the threshold she whirled around and swung the door shut with force seeing Dean only a few feet from the door. Holly locked the door quickly and as soon as she did Dean was there twisting the knob and banged him palm on the door.

"Holly! You brat! Are you serious right now? Open the door!" He spat in frustration.

"Uh no." Holly said with a bit of sass in her voice now that she knew she was safe behind the door. There was no way she was going to face Dean like this. Hell! He wouldn't even let her talk. Holly didn't know how long she would stay in the bathroom, but knowing Dean was determined to spank her no matter what, she probably could stay in there for quite a long time. Her determination not to get a spanking was just as strong.

There was a long pause of silence until Dean spoke again his voice sounding much more casual and relaxed. "You know I get it. I did this once when my dad was about to give me a spanking. I took the Impala for a little joy ride without his permission when I was about thirteen and I figured locking myself in the bathroom would get me out of it." Dean was talking now as if they were having a simple conversation at the dinner table.

Holly rolled her eyes annoyed finding his tone not only strange, but the fact that he was comparing this situation to one with his dad when he was thirteen. Holly did not find this to relevant considering Dean was _thirteen_ and his _father_ was the one planning on spanking him. He was not twenty-six and he was not going to be spanked by his friend so in Holly's mind his story held no water.

"Well, you want to know what he did?" Dean asked in calm collected tone.

There was a small pause and Holly rolled her eyes once again. "Fine. What did he do?" Holly asked humoring Dean in hopes that they could eventually talk it out. Dean had no choice, but to discuss and talk now that a door separated them or so Holly thought.

Suddenly, the door busted open. The frame splintering and splitting around the lock and Holly's heart dropped immediately into her stomach.

"Holy mother-fuckin'…!" Holly screamed in alarm as she flung herself away from the door throwing herself to the ground in pure instinct. "Shit!" She yelled finishing her thought as her bottom connected with the ground.

Her chest was rising and falling heavily like she had just ran a marathon. She looked up at Dean wide eyed like he was crazy. He just kicked the door in! Holly couldn't believe Dean's actions and she was in utter shock. Seemingly it was down near impossible to stop Dean Winchester at anything once his mind was made up and apparently, much to Holly's dismay, that included doors.

He walked into the bathroom calmly and went to stand over Holly looking down at her shaking his head like he was scolding a child. "Now see if I said that, I would be eating soap too."

Holly gritted her teeth and pushed her lips together in an angry firm line glowering at the idiotic man who just kicked a locked door open.

"What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack!? Now we have to pay for the goddamn door!" Holly shouted in pure frustration and anger. She was upset about the door and Dean scaring her half to death, of course she was, but mostly she was angry at him for literally busting open her safe spot. There was just no escape. He busted her hope it swift one kick.

"I'm trying to give you the spanking you deserve." He said sternly as he grabbed Holly's arm in his tight iron grip pulling her to her feet and marching her out of the bathroom and towards the bed.

"Dean no!" Holly yelled grabbing ahold of the bathroom door frame with her free hand. Dean turned around and got really close to Holly's ear. "Let go." He growled in a very deep threatening voice that made Holly's chest tighten. It was apparent he was getting annoyed her lack of compliance, but what did he expect? Holly was just not the obedient type.

"You are not spanking me!" Holly was hoping to sound firm in her statement, but it more came out as a whine then anything.

"You want to test me?" Dean said in a deep intimidating tone giving Holly a look that showed all his patience was nearly spent. Holly swallowed biting her lower lip nervously. Dean did not look pleasant. Then Dean got really close to her ear again and said "If you don't stop acting like a five-year-old, I will treat you like one."

That set Holly off in anger. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" She shouted in frustration.

Holly wished she never asked that because just then Dean bent down grabbing Holly by the legs and flinging her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "DEAN! What the hell? LET ME DOWN?!" Holly wailed as she kicked and struggled to free herself from this humiliating situation. However, that was abruptly stopped with a very hard smack to her upturned bottom. "Ah!" The sting spread immediately tingling her rear.

"Stop it, Holly." Dean bit out sternly as walked towards the bed flinging her down on the mattress. Holly bounced up slightly and attempted to get up, but that only aided Dean in quickly flinging her back to her feet, sitting down where she once was and hauling her over his lap.

"Dean! No, NO!" Holly wailed and she attempted to push herself off Dean's thick muscular thighs kicking her feet franticly. She could not believe she was in this potion yet again and was trying everything to get out of it. Dean quickly trapped her legs under his and held Holly's middle tightly pressing her up against him. Holly was terribly uncomfortable and found her body filling with dread as she was unable to move even an inch away from the horrible position, she was in. She didn't have too much time to comprehended much because Dean wasted no time in peppering her bottom with swift frim swats. The swats were not light and they hurt making her bottom become increasingly uncomfortable. She couldn't believe she was back over Dean's knee being punished for the same exact damn thing she got pushed for the last time; disobedience. Something that should not and would not happen to any reasonable adult, but Holly, of course, was stuck with the one idiotic man in the whole United States that believed this was not only okay, but was essential for survival. Holly was greatly embarrassed and could not help but push her anger towards the Hunter who was smacking her backside with relentless precision.

"Dean let me up, you asshole!" Holly spat out infuriated with the Hunter.

Dean simply ignored her and continued raining down smacks on Holly's bottom that was beginning to feel hot and stingy. She wiggled a bit and gritted her teeth at increasing discomfort. The pain of a spanking was well remembered. She recalled her last spanking and was dreading the impending ache and soreness that was soon to come. Dean turned his attention to her sit spots and Holly grunted and grimaced at the sting and thanked the Lord above that she had jean's on instead of those dreadful boxer shorts she had on last time. Holly was determined to take the spanking stoically and not give Dean any satisfaction that he was getting to her. After a few moments Dean stopped his assault on her backside and Holly nearly breathed a sigh of relief due to the fact that it was becoming very difficult not to cry out. Holly, breathing heavily, thought that perhaps Dean was done. Yet, she could not have been more wrong.

Holly felt Dean reach underneath her which she found unseemly odd. Holly's eyebrows pushed together then her eyes widened like saucers when she realized what Dean was doing. Dean had popped the button on Holly's jeans and unzipped the zipper.

 _Oh my motherfucking GOD! This is not happening!_

"DEAN!" Holly shouted in panic. "What the HELL are you doing?!" She was absolutely shocked and mortified when Dean began to pull down her jeans. Holly felt the cold air hit her heated backside and began to blush profusely as Dean was now staring down at her round thick posterior that was well displayed for his viewing.

"DEAN, NO!" Holly screeched as she through her hand behind her palm up to cover up her now exposed backside that was burning on the back of her hand. Holly was horrified at the fact that the only thing she had for protection from Dean's hand and eyes were her hot pink cotton laced panties. Her cheeks now beat red, almost matching her punished bottom.

"Dean!" Holly cried and sniffled miserably. "This is perverted!" She attempted to grab her jeans and pull them back up which was a difficult task, but Dean gave her left cheek a good swat that made Holly jump then stiffen letting go of the waistband as she felt the dreadful sting spread over burning bottom. She found herself clenching her cheeks together at the instant pain. Holly was surprised at just how much that one swat hurt. She did not get much protection from her panties due to the fact that they were thin and delicate and Holly was now cursing herself for getting such thin underwear. She got them because she thought they were pretty now she was finding them to be a pain in the ass, literally.

"Ah!"

"Keep your hands out of the way." Dean said sternly.

Holly smacked her palm onto the floor in frustration and embarrassment as Dean continued to push her jeans well passed her thighs. Holly was feeling so embarrassed by this point she just wanted to scream. Dean was not only spanking her this time, but he had pulled down her pants so not only would Holly feeling the sting of his hand stronger, but also Holly couldn't help, but think that Dean did that so he could get a nice view of her ass. This thought not only mortified Holly, but it made her angry and fill with resentment towards the Hunter. This was her friend, someone she trusted! How dare he?

Just then Holly was met with another swat that made her squeeze her eyes shut at the undeniable sting then another one followed on the opposite cheek and Dean continued at a rhythmic pace alternating from cheek to cheek. Holly felt her flesh bounce every single time Dean's hand connected with her bottom and it wasn't long before Holly began wiggle trying to turn her bottom away from blistering smacks, but sadly the more she did that the more her panties road up exposing her bottom even further to Dean's punishing hand. Dean tightened his grip on her pushing her down steadying her as his thick muscular thighs pushed into her stomach. Holly bit the inside of her cheek trying her best to remain quiet whether that was because of pride or the need to prove something that did not change the fact that it HURT worse then she had imagined. Her backside was burning like crazy and staying silent was not an option anymore.

"Owww!" Holly hissed. "Ah, God!"

Dean thoroughly covered her backside top to bottom making it clear that this punishment would be well remembered. The pain of the spanking was like nothing Holly had never experienced before. It was painful, humiliating, degrading and made you feel the worst shame for your actions that nothing else would ever be able to produce. It was truly a one of a kind punishment and Holly _hated_ it. It was especially difficult for her considering she had not been spanked in many years and was used to being in control of every aspect of her life. It wasn't long until Dean moved down concentrating on Holly's sensitive sit spots and thighs.

"Ahhhhh! Shit! OWWWW! Dean, stooooooppppp!" Holly complained appropriately as the pain increased significantly. Holly was finding the spanking to be unbearable. Her heart was rapidly beating in her chest and her head was pounding as all the blood was rushing to it. Her bottom was officially on fire and this _child's_ punishment HURT and all Holly wanted was it to be over.

"D-dean, p-please stop. I-I under-stand." Holly strained trying to keep her composure.

Holly was amazed when Dean ceased the spanking and placing his hot palm on her back. She could feel his eyes on the back of her head studying her.

"Humm." Dean hummed deeply. "Do you?"

"Yes!" Holly said frustrated and sad. "Let me up."

"You said that the last time and look where we are now." Dean said in a bit of a condescending and scolding tone.

"Dean I-I mean it. I'll follow orders better, okay? Just…stop." Holly begged not liking her tone, but not even believing her own words. For some reason orders were really hard for Holly to follow.

Dean hummed again lowly in his throat. "I'm sorry sweetheart, I hate to break it to you, but I don't believe you and we are far from done. I believe I promised you a spanking on your bare bottom."

Holly's heart stopped at hearing Dean's appalling and terrifying words. Her stunned face soon grew hot and angry. "You will not!" Holly growled as fiercely as she could. "Don't you dare Dean Winchester!"

Without even a word Dean grasped ahold of Holly's hot pink laced panties and tugged them down swiftly to meet her jeans.

"DEAN! HOW DARE YOU?!" Holly was appalled and outraged as she now was completely exposed. Her bottom was naked and on full display to be punished. Even though her panties were not much coverage for her bottom they gave her a sense of dignity and comfort, but now she had nothing and she was horrified to say the least. Not to mention that now her private most areas could be seen easily.

Dean ignored Holly's outburst and began the spanking once again. Holly cried out immediately in pain as Dean's hand fell down on her naked bottom again and again.

"You are perverted and disgusting!" Holly wailed enraged. "I will not forgive you for this! Is this what you wanted? To see me naked? How could you? You're sick, evil, disgusting bastard! Son of a bitch!" Holly cried out the words sobbing hard as she thought her friend betrayed her trust and only seeked to demean her. And spanking her because he cared was just an excuse to fulfill a fantasy Dean had. Her heart was breaking with every swat. Horrible thoughts crept into her mind. He used her. He hated her.

 _Sick, twisted, how could he?_

Very abruptly the spanking stopped and Holly found her head and shoulders being twisted upwards to look at Dean's very hurt and angered face. Dean grabbed Holly's turned chin with his rough calloused hand.

"You are getting your bare bottom spanked to be _punished_ , nothing more. You understand me? My sexual needs and desires have nothing to do with this. As crazy as it might sound to you, I am not sexual turned on by you risking your life, woman. My goal is to keep you alive. Spanking you is _not_ for my sexual gratification. I would never _ever_ do that you."

Dean looked at her with a pain and vulnerability that Holly had never seen before and it cut her straight throw her heart. He was absolutely serious. "You don't know me at all."

It was hard for Holly to comprehend the fact that her friend was spanking her fully exposed backside and was not in the slightest bit sexually involved with her. Dean was punishing her nothing more. Holly had always pictured herself, when with any man, naked, that it would be for sexual reasons, never had she pictured herself being punished. It was odd and in the back of Holly's mind she felt somewhat thankful that Dean was not punishing her for sexual satisfaction, but it was because he truly cared about her safety and well-being. It might be a strange and unorthodox way of showing affection, but it was affection none the less. It was just something Holly had difficulty understanding, however, somewhere deep down she knew Dean had very little left to love therefore his love was intensely and abnormally strong and would do whatever it took to keep what he had left safe. And part of that "whatever it took", was spanking poor Holly's naked backside till she wanted to punch him in the face.

Dean let go of Holly's chin and Holly was once again face to face with the old carpet. Fresh tears sprung in her eyes as she felt her heart sink to a new low. There were too many emotions for Holly to bare and she sobbed uncontrollably as Dean began to spank her once again. She felt extremely ashamed for not following Dean's orders for a second time. And she was scared and confused about her feelings towards the Hunter who was punishing her. He was showing an intense care for her in away that she was not used to that went against her thoughts of a normal friendship and found it extremely perplexing that despite everything she did not have hate for him. A man that grew up in a crazy unforgiving hard world where he learned to be strong, resolute and selfless, however he also learned to be fearful, paranoid and ultimately hopeless. And it hurt Holly to the core that she had caused this scared man even more fear. Yet, her mind swarmed with her own desires to continue to help Sam and Dean in the hunts and destroy evil. Risking her life was something she was okay with; however, it was clear Dean was not. It was a hard desire that formed into a need and Holly found it painful to even think of giving Dean control over what she does during Hunts. Holly liked being in control of her life and her decisions, however, ever since she met Dean that has all but turn on it's head. At this very moment Holly had no control of anything and it was very trying to her mind and her heart.

Holly cried and sobbed watching her tears fall onto the carpet. As Holly felt each spank sting her bottom and echo throw the small hotel room, she prayed that the next one would be the last and finally Dean landed one final swat in the middle of her bottom. Holly felt Dean immediately grab her panties and pull them up to their proper place making sure he was careful. Then he proceeded to pull up her jean up as far as he could. In all honesty Holly would prefer them off as her bottom was a burning, stinging, aching, sore mess and would love to stick her bottom in a bath of ice. Yet, what little dignity she had left; she was not about to give up. After a little while, once Holly's sobs had died down, Dean grabbed ahold of Holly's arm and lifted her slowly off his lap.

Dean sat where he was watching Holly as she fixed her jeans and zipped them up. Holly wiped her eyes and her nose with the back of her hand. She stared directly at the carpet with her shoulders slumped refusing to look at Dean. Her braid, that was now no longer considered a braid, was pulled out by Holly allowing her thick brown hair to cover her face. Holly pulled both hands behind her back and proceeded to comfort her well punished bottom. It wasn't long before Holly found her chin being raised up and her red rimmed eyes meeting Dean's instance green eyes. Seeing Dean's face made Holly feel more ashamed and she swallowed back tears were forming in her eyes. Dean's face was firm, but his eyes were intense, although obscure, held great concern for the woman in front of him.

"That really hurt." Holly complained accusingly feeling the horrible throbbing spread all over her backside ultimately wanting Dean to show some empathy and comfort she desired feeling very vulnerable.

"Spankings are supposed to hurt." Dean graveled out seriously as he let go of her chin showing her that he was not sorry he punished her and in fact it was his goal to make it hurt.

"You went overboard. How the hell am I supposed to sit?" Holly asked annoyed giving her bottom a good rub not liking the way she was feeling at the moment.

Dean lips curled up and let out a small lighthearted chuckle. "Part of the punishment, sweetheart. Short answer is you don't."

Holly glared at him.

"You're lucky we don't have to leave right away. Try riding six, seven hours in a car after having your ass beat." Dean said reminiscing perhaps trying to make Holly feel better although it was not working.

Holly rolled her eyes at that. Dean just looked at her for a long while and she looked down still very embarrassed. She really did not know how to react or respond after a spanking. She was not used to it and she had something on her mind that she desperately needed Dean to know.

"Dean?" Holly said mumbled quietly.

"What?" Dean blinked at her looking somewhat concerned.

"You pulled my jeans and my underwear off. You embarrassed me and humiliated me." Holly mumbled to the floor keeping her eyes away from Dean. "You…you spanked me…bare." It was hard for her to say the words due the penetrating emotions it brought.

"I did. I know it was embarrassing and I know it stung like a bitch. I did it because you would not have thought twice otherwise. If you haven't notice it is hard to get through to your stubborn ass and I intend to leave a good impression in your mind to never do that again. It was a punishment Holly, but now it is over." Dean said giving Holly a feeling that somehow Dean was saying he forgives her and there is no need to talk about it anymore. Holly gave Dean an unstratified look.

"I got spanked on my bare ass many times and so has Sam. You honestly got nothing to be embarrassed about, I can tell you all kind of stories of me getting my ass beat that are ten times more embarrassing then you will ever experience." Dean said fully convinced at his statement while Holly was a bit unsure how she could feel anymore embarrassed then she already was.

"Was it really necessary?" Holly argued.

"Yes." Dean said firmly. "Or I wouldn't have done it."

Holly pushed her eyebrows together looking unconvinced.

"Would you ever want me to spank you again?" He asked directly knowing the answer.

"NO, it sucks." Holly said grimly giving Dean a disgusted glare.

"Right. So next time I give you an order think about this and how much this _sucked_ and how I will follow through and punish your ass if you do not. Am I clear?" He was stern and gave Holly a serious look.

"Yes, sir." Holly mumbled finding herself defeated and way too tired and sore to feed her pride by arguing.

"Hey." Dean said gently trying to get Holly to look up at him. Holly did so slowly and what she saw when she looked up was beautifully heartening. Dean was giving her that look of affection that was reserved solely for her. Dean grabbed Holly's shoulders and pulled her into his warm embrace. Holly melted into his hard chest burying her face into his shirt. Dean put his warmed palm on the back of Holly's head and Holly felt safe and warm as Dean held her tight. "You know I don't like to do that. I can't tell you how much it sucks, so I would appreciate it if you would just follow my orders so I don't have to do that ever again." Dean words were pained sounding like it was one of the worst things he's ever had to do. Holly heard his words and knew he meant what he said, but it was hard for Holly considering she most certainly could tell him how much it sucked on her end.

"Or you could just not do it at all." Holly admonished reasonably needing to put her input in even if it was hopeless.

Dean pulled her away from him holding onto her shoulders looking into her eyes sternly. "You know very well I will do it again if you disobey me and I will most definitely follow through. I may fucking hate giving your ass a spanking but make no mistake, sweetheart I will do it again."

Dean's threat made Holly want to squirm. She believed him and found herself thinking how much she never wanted her ass spanked by Dean ever again. In all of Holly's embarrassment she desperately wanted to gain some lightheartedness and carefree feelings and found herself beginning to joke trying to hide her emotions.

"I thought the next time you said you would spank me with your belt? You didn't follow through there?" Holly said very happy he did not, considering the spanking she just received burned her ass like hell fire. She liked the idea that Dean showed her some sympathy. Perhaps he has a soft side that Holly could maybe play to her advantage. She liked the idea of being able to have a bit of power over Dean even if it was just a little.

"Oh." He said unconvincingly surprised. "I did, didn't I? I can still follow through." He said threateningly raising an eyebrow.

"NO!" Holly shouted desperately and somewhat demandingly. There was one thing Holly was sure of and it was that her poor bottom could not take anymore and the belt sounded like a dreaded nightmare at this point.

"Sorry, no, _sir_." Holly said correcting herself in a mocking tone.

Dean just hummed not looking real appreciative of the mocking tone Holly was using, but decided he was in need of beer and walked way.

Holly ended up going in the bathroom while Dean sat on the bed with his beer watching some TV show. Holly closed the door to the bathroom as much as she could and for obvious reasons, she could not lock it. Once she got it as closed as she could she slowly and carefully pulled down her jeans and panties hissing as the fabric scrapped against her sore bottom. When she got them completely off, she turned around and looked in the mirror at her backside that definitely looked thoroughly punished. It was a bright cherry red from the top of her bottom all the way down to her upper thighs and was hot to the touch. She poked at her one cheek which turned white for a split second then turned back to its red heated color. Holly scrunched her eyebrows together at the sight. She honestly expected her backside to look worse then it did due to the relentless ache she was feeling. Holly couldn't help but feel a jab of bitterness towards the man responsible, but despite everything she felt cared for and that was a very powerful and comfortable feeling that she never knew she desired. To ease the discomfort on her bottom, Holly grabbed a wash cloth and wetted it with ice cold water and gently placed it on her scorching bottom which eased the ache slightly. After she put her pjs on and got washed up. Before she went out, she took one last look in the mirror and noticed her boxer shorts did not cover the redness on the bottom of her thighs. There was no way she would go walking around like that even though Sam knew she was going to get a spanking and Dean obviously knew, she could not humiliate herself further, it was bad enough she got spanked. She did not need to display a visual reminder to all parties present.

"Dean?" Holly yelled from the bathroom.

"What?" Dean said walking over to the door a little worried due to Holly's tone.

"I need sweatpants." Holly said simply.

"Okay, you can barrow mine." Dean was unsure as to why Holly was sounding so desperate.

"Bring it to me, please." Holly said quickly.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked concerned.

"Well, no, now that you ask. I just got my bare ass spanked by a brutal Hunter that now looks like a cherry tomato, I'm sore as hell and my stupid shorts won't cover my red ass thighs. So bring me the freaking sweatpants….please…sir." It kind of all came out at once and Holly did not have much patience for questions as to why she needed sweatpants, but she thought Dean ought to know her discomfort and she hoped that she made him feel at least slightly sympathetic towards her. He deserved it after all _he_ was the one that spank her.

Dean was silent for the moment probably not sure what to say so he did the wisest thing he could have done which was get the sweatpants to Holly. He opened the door just enough to get his arm through to hand her the pants.

"Thank you." Holly said grabbing them. They were huge on Holly, but they were comfortable and did the job of covering her backside. Once Holly emerged from the bathroom Dean looked up from the TV and gave her a small smile.

"You know, Sam and I know you've been spanked. You don't need to hide it. I bet it would be more comfortable without them." Dean suggested casually shrugging his shoulders like it was no big deal.

Holly raised an eyebrow at him. Who was he to say what was more comfortable? "What? You trying to get a good look at my ass again Dean Winchester?" Holly said with a slight tease to her voice in hopes of perhaps embarrassing him. "Was it that beautiful?" Holly joked dying to know what he would say. She was living dangerously, which was something she was fairly familiar with, and did not know how Dean would take it, but was more then willing to find out half expecting him to get annoyed. She felt a surge of excitement build up in her as she stared at him daringly in a slight mischievous way.

Dean looked at her with an unreadable expression. His green eyes focused in on her. Without saying a word, he grabbed the remote and turned off the TV then he turned back to look at Holly with his eyes now intensely stern and Holly thought she was about to get scolded again and waited.

"Every part of you is beautiful, Holly, any man with fucking eyes can see that and I happen to be a man. Now get your little cherry tomato ass to bed before you end up over my knee again."

Well she was not expecting THAT. That surprised Holly to the point where she was speechless. Her mouth fell open. Did Dean just call her beautiful? Not only that, but he called her _ass_ beautiful? He called all of her beautiful? Every part? It was a compliment that Holly never got from Dean. It was direct and clear and undeniably endearing in a somewhat stern shielded kind of way, but still endearing which was rare and precious. She was told she was beautiful by others, but to hear Dean say it, it seemed to mean a lot more to Holly and she could not help but feel warmed and unquestionably pleased about it. Of course, he had to accompany the complement with a threat, but he said she was beautiful and he could not take it back. Holly just stared at the man whose face was firm, but is eyes full of affection and it did not fool Holly, not one bit. She saw it and it was irrefutable.

Dean got up off the bed and walked over towards Holly. He looked at her with soft eyes then shocking Holly again planted a kiss on top of her head.

"Goodnight, Holly." His voice rumbled her core soothingly. Holly blinked in a short of a trans.

She felt a warmth fill her body, but soon that warmth became more specific and traveled down to her bottom as Dean lightly patted Holly's sore butt encouraging her towards her bed.

Holly quickly moved towards the bed to get away from Dean's hand she did not want her bottom touched it was far too freshly spanked for that. "You're cruel." Holly shot back at him half heartedly as she turned around rubbing her bottom. It did not hurt _that_ much, but it was the idea that made her bottom tingle with anticipation.

"I could have swatted your bottom." Dean pointed out giving her a small smile.

"I hope your hand stings like hell." Holly shot back turning way as she slowly got into bed on her stomach careful not show him the smile on her face.

Dean chuckled and shook his head. "Goodnight, brat."

"Goodnight, asshole." Holly said with a surprising warmth to her voice.

Holly lied on her stomach and allowed her thoughts to drift to Dean's words. _He said I was beautiful. Every part._ She felt herself fill with warmth and a happiness that was unusually different. Perhaps Dean was not too untouchable and a shielded heart could relax. Did she have a chance to truly know the stern Hunter? She couldn't help, but feel happy and tranquil at the moment even though her bottom ached her warmed heart was stronger and overpowered the physical discomfort.

It wasn't long till she heard Sam come in and oddly Sam and Dean said nothing about the spanking perhaps not trusting that Holly was asleep or trying to spare her some dignity. Whatever the reason that could not quite be ignored when Sam noticed something unusual.

"What the hell happened to the bathroom door?" He asked in a surprised tone.

Holly felt her lips curl up into a smile and was able to fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

TBC ?

Well that was poor Holly's punishment. What did you think?

Not sure if I should continue this story or stop it here and perhaps write something else or another story involving Holly, Sam and Dean. Not sure, but suggestions and comments are very helpful and let me know the level of interest there is.

Again, thank you all so much!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - I'm no Saint

Hi everyone, thank you all for your comments and reviews. I'm sorry for your wait, but I'm just struggling to find my muse for some reason. If any of you have any ideas or suggestions, I'd love to hear them which may spark some inspiration for me. This is a short chapter, but I hope you like it. Let me know what you think.

WARNING: This chapter contains SPANKING (Domestic Discipline) of an adult by another adult and swearing. Don't like, please don't read.

Holly ran through the woods as fast as her feet would carry her ducking under low branches and jumping over roots and rocks. She felt like her lungs were about to burst out of her chest as she struggled to gasp for precious air. Holly snapped her head back to look behind her, but all she could see was darkness. Yet, the rustling and the low growl of the creature told her that she was not safe and pushed her tired body to run even faster. The clearing where the Impala was parked was in Holly's sight beckoning her to cross into it.

Dean and Sam were back at the Impala waiting for Holly who was supposed to be back by now. They had just come to scout the area and did not have any intention of actually hunting. Dean leaned against the Impala his arms crossed over his chest staring at the forest line impatiently awaiting Holly's return. He was against splitting up in the first place, but Holly insisted that they would cover more ground and Sam agreed with her so ultimately Holly got her way after a long heated debate of orders and commands course. Sam stood on the other side of the Impala half the time looking at the tree line and the other half looking at his watch.

"She should be back by now." Dean said stiffly not taking his eyes off the trees.

Sam looked at his watch once again. "Yeah, she shouldn't have gone far."

It was too the point where Dean could not take it anymore and pushed himself off the Impala and started towards the tree line. "I'm going to look for her."

Just as those words lefts Dean's lips he stopped in his tracks as he saw a familiar figure running towards them. Holly was booking it right towards them. Sam and Dean felt a wave of relief wash over them at seeing her.

"Where the hell have you been?!" Dean bellowed at her not even waiting until she got to them to ask the question that was worrying him into a state of madness.

"Shotgun!" Holly yelled back in a frantic voice that seemed to indicate that she was not claiming the passenger's seat.

"What the hell is…" Dean began to shout when Holly cut him off as she got closer.

"Get the fucking shotgun!" Holly yelled and just then Dean could see exactly why Holly was running so fast. Only a few yards behind her was a creature looking somewhat human, but distinctively different. Dean and Sam went to the truck of the Impala immediately gabbing weapons. Once Holly crashed her body into the Impala, she heard a loud bang from the shot gun. She turned around and the creature was not affected knocking Dean right to the ground with a loud thud. Sam began to shoot the creature multiple times with no success. The creature simple knocked Sam to the ground with one swipe of his large clawed hand. Holly ran to the shotgun where Dean accidentally flung it when the creature slammed him to the ground.

"Holly! Leave it!" Dean shouted.

Holly did not listen. She blocked Dean out and continued her pursuit towards the weapon without hesitation. All she had on her mind was to get the creature away from Sam who took another swing at him scratching his arm. Sam let out a cry in pain. Holly grabbed the shotgun, but as she turned to aim, she was met with a blow sending her hurling to the ground. "My my my aren't you the pretty one?" The creature mused as he gave her a sinister smile licking his lips around his sharp jagged teeth. Drool was seeping through his lips and his yellow eyes were hauntingly filled with a great need almost like he was disturbingly high on drugs. Holly's eyes were wide in fear and her heart hammered in her chest. Then in matter of seconds his sinister smile vanished and the creature froze suddenly life leaving his eyes. Dean had rammed the long silver knife right in the back of its neck the point of the knife appearing right under the man's adam's apple. The man fell limp and landed onto the grass. Dean standing in his place looking just as frightening as the creature was. Dean bent down offering a hand to Holly pulling her to her feet.

"Are you hurt?" He asked quickly.

Despite perhaps a few burses Holly was fine. Just sore and out of breath. Holly shook her head. "No, sir." She said shocking herself at her solider-like response. Perhaps that's what a few spankings does to a girl, or perhaps she just was feeling polite today, but whatever the reason Holly found herself not liking it.

Dean nodded then turning to Sam who was on his feet. "I'm fine." Sam said holding onto his scratched arm. Sam went over to the trunk getting out the first aid kit to bandage his arm. Dean pour the peroxide on it while Holly carefully wrapped his arm in bandages. Once that was all finished Dean turned to Holly.

"What happened?" Dean asked sternly crossing his arms over his chest scowling at her.

Holly was surprised by the question. Wasn't it obvious what had occurred right in front of him?

"What do you mean what happened? That crazy creature attacked us." Holly said gesturing to the dead creature on the ground.

"You mean to tell me that crazy ass creature just suddenly appeared and started chasing you? Where the hell were you? You were gone for almost an hour longer then Sam and I? We agreed to meet back at the Impala in a half an hour! What the fuck were you doing?" Dean was looking at Holly suspiciously knowing that there was more to this then Holly just stumbling upon a monster.

"I was scouting like you were. I just…" Holly paused nervously knowing the next thing she said Dean would take the wrong way and was almost certain to piss him off.

"Just what?" Dean growled fixing her with a dreaded glower.

Holly now wished she'd just would have said she was scouting and not have continued, but Dean would never leave it alone. It was inevitable that he would find out and Holly sucked at lying. "I found some tracks and I…well followed them for…a bit." Holly mumbled her words waiting for Dean head to explode.

"Did you now? Did it ever occur to you that was a stupid idea?!" His volume increased and his face got significantly more stiff and Holly was able to see Dean's pronounced jaw twitch with clear aggravation.

"No. We were scouting and I found something." Holly defended.

"So following odd tracks in the woods without any back up or weapons or a clue to who or what made those tracks sounded like a perfectly good idea to you?" Dean asked in a deep low tone that made Holly's chest tighten and found herself squirming uncomfortably.

"Well…no…I…I guess I wasn't thinking at the time." When Dean put it like that it seemed like it was kind of stupid, but if it was Sam and Dean in her place, they would have done the same thing. Besides, she only followed them for a little while and before she knew it, she was in deep shit and it seemed like now she was _still_ in deep shit.

"You NEVER think! Holly goddamn it. Sam and I had no idea where you were or what was going on. We would have been standing here waiting with are thumbs up our asses waiting for your sorry ass to show up. Can you ever just follow my orders?" Dean now had his hands on his hips and was pacing back and forth running his hand through his hair. He was fuming.

"I did follow your orders Dean…just….something kinda happened." Holly said trying to get Dean to calm down and realize things just happen and things were out of Holly's control. It's not like she was expecting to find a monster.

"Kinda happened? Meaning almost getting killed. Yeah, that kinda happened Holly." Dean practically bared his teeth at her pinning her with a fierce glare that made Holly swallow.

Holly was feeling Dean's anger, thought this would be a good time to apologize. "I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to find the creature. It just…"

Dean cut her off quickly holding up a stiff finger at her. "If you say it just happened one more time Holly. I swear…" He looked at her with narrowed eyes daring her argue. Holly wisely thought it best to keep her mouth shut because it seemed like every time she did her ass would pay the price which over the past serval months was proving to be quite often.

"Do you even know what that creature was?" Dean asked darkly.

Holly remained silent. She had no clue.

" _That_ " Dean said pointing to the dead figure on the ground. "…was a werewolf. A fleshing eating, full moon blood junkie who would gladly rip out your heart and eat it like a New York prime stake. It could have easily torn you limb from limb if it wanted to. Werewolves are FAST, much faster than humans exceeding our stamina tenfold. You want to know why you were able to out run the son of a bitch? YOU were luck as hell it was injured or you would have been dead. You hear me? All because you did not THINK." Dean was out of breath by the end and was breathing heavily for his adrenaline was still pumping through his veins.

Holly swallowed and licked her lip at hearing the severity of the situation that she was unaware of. She also was beginning to feel terrible about mindlessly following the tracks. Dean was right she did not think. She acts on impulse most of the time and for that she was sorry. Feeling rather stupid she genuinely apologized. "Dean, I'm…I'm really sorry."

Then oddly Dean turned form Holly and began marching away from her scanning the ground. Holly pushed her eyebrows together confused by Dean's behavior. Was he looking for something? It wasn't long before Dean found what he was looking for and quickly snatched it off the ground. Dean stomped back towards a confused Holly stopping right in front of her.

"You know what this is?" Dean asked holding up small thin branch.

"A stick?" Holly said flabbergasted by the question and a little annoyed at Dean's odd behavior.

"It's a switch." Dean said plainly.

Before Holly could even think Dean grabbed ahold of her arm and easily bend her over. Within seconds Holly heard a swish and a thwack. The pain was instant and precise stinging a concentrated line on her bottom. Holly jerked gasping in utter surprise at the direct pain. Five more smacks from the dreaded switch fell on her backside in quick succession that nearly took her breath away. Holly shifted from foot to foot to trying alleviate some of the harsh stinging she was feeling, but to no avail. Holly desperately tried to move her rear-end out of the line of fire, but Dean's hold on her was firm and all Holly could do was to express her displeasure verbally.

"Ow, ow, ow. OWWWW! D-dean! Ow Stop!" Holly hissed and squeezed her eyes shut. "I-I followed your orders! This-This is unfair! OW!"

Dean stopped for a moment peered over his shoulder to look at the back of Holly's head. "Did you? What about coming back in a half an hour? Did you do that?"

Holly apparently wasn't quick enough to respond because Dean brought the switch down three more times on Holly's poor sore bottom concentrating on her thighs.

"OWWWWW!" Holly growled frustration and in pain.

"Well?" Dean pushed.

"No, but I did scout! I just got distracted." Holly said quickly this time in hopes of not earning more swats from that crazy painful evil stick of nature.

Dean hummed.

Holly growled in frustration. "You don't need to be spanking me! You have no reason. Things happen Dean. God Damn it!"

"No Holly. This didn't just happen. You decided that instead of following my orders you were going to follow some tracks completely ignoring all common sense and putting yourself in danger. So yes you most certainly need a spanking." And with that Dean continued his task landing the switch in the middle of her bottom moving down to her sensitive sit spots and thighs.

"DEAN! I'm sorry, okay. Sorry, sorry sorry. OWWWW!"

"HOLY MARY MOTHER FUC….AH! Stop!" The sting was absolutely overwhelming and Holly began to feel tears line her eyes, but her stubborn nature refused to let them fall. After three more memorable swats with the switch Dean set Holly upright. Holly looked at Dean with an unmistakable pout on her face. Dean met her pout with a stern glower flinging the switch off to the side.

"You feel better?" Holly asked giving Dean a contemptable look as she rubbed her aching backside.

"I will when you start thinking about your actions." Dean said clearly annoyed by Holly's question. Holly was half surprised Dean did not spank her more then he did. Perhaps he was too tired or just was feeling extra sympathy for her which Holly doubted. "I need to you to think about your safety."

"Dean…I…I will." Holly said fumbling over her words.

"Will you?" Dean asked unconvinced.

"Yes…sir." Holly wanted to make an effort to do so, she really did. For Dean's sake more then her own. It has been three months since Dean decided spanking Holly for her recklessness was necessary. There have only been a few incidences where Dean has full on spanked Holly and quite a few, more then Holly would care to admit, when Dean swatted her. Once was with a thick Latin book. She was bend on over the table and said something Dean did not appreciate apparently because her bottom felt the sting of a three-thousand-page Latin book.

Flashback:

Just because I'm with the Winchester group now does not all of a sudden make my life more valuable than everyone else on the planet OW!" Holly whirled around holding her backside and there she found a very angry Dean holding the biggest Latin book that anyone would mistaken for the dictionary of all dictionaries.

"Did you seriously smack my ass with that?" Holly asked annoyed.

Dean responded with reaching around Holly and smacking her bottom again with the heavy book.

"Dean! Stop it." Holly shouted turning her bottom away from Dean covering it protectively.

"Your life has value, Holly. Don't ever say anything different or I promise you I will put you over my knee until I am sure you believe it…which for you would be a long time." Dean looked into her eyes with a firm glare.

"Spanking me is not always the answer Dean. You can't just smack my ass every time you don't like what I say." Holly grumbled at him. "You can use your words you know."

"I find words with a smack on the ass is more effective and memorable." Dean said in a seriously stiff tone.

"You mean more barbaric." Holly accused feeling anger as she felt the ache in her behind.

"You think I'm a barbarian?" Dean asked half amused by the old word, but mainly annoyed at her thoughts toward him.

"If the shoe fits." Holly griped irritated.

Holly looked up at Dean to see his eyes eerily dark. Holly was both shocked and intimidated by this quick mood change. He was not looking at her so much as sternly anymore, but more ominous and foreboding. He looked almost menacingly. Holly found her heart skipping a beat as she stared at his stiff muscular build walking towards her unnervingly. Holly shrunk back as Dean got in her personal space. His voice was low and deep when he spoke that almost made Holly shiver. His eyes narrowed in on her and Holly found herself holding her breath. Was he that mad? "Out of all the things I have done in this life, you think I'm barbaric because I give you a swat on the ass?" He shook his head slowly.

"I've done many cruel things in my life, sweetheart, but spanking your ass is not one of them. If you think me spanking you is barbaric then God help you when you see me with evil bastards I hate. I'm no saint and will never pretend to be. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but get used to spankings woman because that's how it's going to be." His words were final and held no room for change.

Holly licked her lips blinking up at Dean. "Why?" was all she could think to ask him.

There was a twinkle in Dean's green eye as he looked down at Holly giving her a crocked rather charming smile. "Because I'm barbaric, remember?"

End of Flashback

Sam and Dean turned to walk towards the Impala. Holly scrunched her eyebrows together and with quick determination stomped over to where Dean had flung his stick/switch. She picked it up swishing it against the wind once then nodded to herself. With quick purpose she marched towards Sam and Dean. She eyed Dean's ass, that was awfully cute she mentally noted, and swiftly brought the switch down with accurate precision. Dean grunted arching his pelvic forward. She then quickly brought the switch down on Sam's jeans who hissed slightly mimicking Dean's motions. They both turned to face her. Sam looked to be in utter astonishment while Dean looked both shock and annoyed. Holly tossed the switch away giving them both a stern and accusing look.

"May I ask what the hell that was for?" Sam asked in total surprise like Holly was incapable of such things.

"That was for not getting the damn shotgun when I asked." Holly said very firmly like a mother scolding her children. Dean raised both his eyebrows and blinked looking dumbfounded. Sam bit his inner cheek trying not to laugh. "Don't look at me so surprised. This is how the Winchester's deal with things concerning safety, right? So next time get the goddamn shotgun when I say, don't just stare at me running like idiots. Got it?"

Sam cleared his throat masking the laugh that was attempting to emerge. "Yes, ma'am."

Holly turned to look at Dean who now looked at her with stiff features. "Yes, ma'am." He graveled out lowly.

"Alight, let's go." Holly said as she walked passed them and got into the back seat of the Impala. Sam and Dean looked at each other still in shock by what had occurred, but soon processed to get into the car.

Holly was surprised at herself by her actions. She was not completely sure why she did it, but she knew half of it was because she was annoyed with them not getting the shotgun quickly, but also perhaps she wanted to give Sam and Dean a reprimand for not being perfect during a hunt, like she was, not in the exact same way of course, there was no way she could fit either Winchester over her knee nor was it as serious as her actions, but all in all it felt good to smack their asses for once. And even still deep down perhaps she simple just wanted to and observe their reactions because she just liked to live dangerously.

TBC?

Please let me know what you think. I'd love to hear ideas or suggestions about where this story should go. Introduce a new character? Certain spanking scenario? End this story start a new story? Any suggestion will help. Thank you all!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – I'm Going to Kill her

Wow everyone. I know it has been awhile since I've updated, but I hope you all are still interested in perhaps a little more of Holly and Dean. Thank you all so much for all your ideas and suggestions they did really help spark my muse. I decided to write one about Holly stealing the Impala because I believe at least two people suggested that one. So here it is. I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think and if you have some more suggestions.

WARNING: As always there is talk of SPANKING (DOMESTIC DISCIPLINE) of an adult female by an adult male. Don't like or not your thing. Do not read.

* * *

Holly slumped down on the queen size bed with her legs sprawled out with her chin nearly resting on her chest. She looked over at Sam and Dean who were watching the TV mindlessly drinking their beers. Holly rolled her eyes at the sight of the two Hunters. It was a Saturday night and she was stuck in a hotel with them. She probably should be thankful for the nice break from hunting, but she felt herself becoming downright bored.

"Do you guys want to do something?" Holly asked looking over at them with dull eyes.

Dean belched and looked over at Holly who wrinkled her nose in disgust. Charming. One would think Holly would be used to living with two men and their mess by this point, but Holly was becoming tired of it real quick. "We are doing something." Dean pointed to the TV.

"It's Saturday night and all you guys want to do is watch TV in this hotel room?" Holly grumbled.

"Don't you want to relax a bit?" Sam asked confused.

"We've been relaxing." Holly said getting up from the bed, but as she did, she tripped over Dean's duffle bag. Holly grumbled under her breath as she walked into the bathroom stepping on dirty towels, boxers and t-shirts. Holly looked in the sink which was littered with beard hairs and toothpaste not to mention the stench that filled the air in the bathroom. Holly was thinking she must be living with two pigs, but in all reality, she was living with two grown men and she knew Sam was a fairly clean person and knew the mess was all Dean's doing.

Holly walked out of the bathroom and was about to tell Dean just what she thought of the mess, but apparently, she was not quick enough because Dean spoke first.

"Could you get me a beer out of the fridge, Holly?" Dean asked and that was the last straw for Holly's patience. She was bored, tired of being cramped in a hotel with two men and their mess for two long days which was quite long enough for Holly and to be frank she was just tired of being in Sam and Dean's company. She was tested for two days straight and by this point needed to get away.

"Alright that's it! I can't stand it! You can get your own damn beer." With that said, she stomped over to the hotel door leaving Sam and Dean in pure shock. "I'm getting a soda from the machine downstairs." Holly announced as she made it to the door grabbing Dean's leather jacket and putting it on. "Can I barrow this?" Holly asked giving Dean a look that any man with any sense would not argue. Dean nodded with a confused look on his face. With that Holly flung open the door and shut it behind her with a bang.

Dean turned and looked at Sam who looked just as confused as Dean did and perhaps a bit worried. "Now, what the hell did I do?" Dean asked. Sam simple shrugged his shoulders. He really didn't know either.

00000

Holly angrily shoved the dollar into the machine (several times). Once she finally got the money into the machine and got herself a Sprite that a decided to not drop into the bottom where she could get ahold of it. Holly frustrated, kicked the machine in hopes that it would fall, but no such luck. This was not her day.

She turned away from the machine and leaned on the brick wall looking out into the parking lot. Holly was now feeling bad about snapping at Sam and Dean who probably thought she was crazy by this point, but she perhaps just needed some female interaction or just time to alone. In all honesty she did not know herself. She stared at the Impala, at Dean's baby, and rolled her eyes at how he could leave the hotel in such a state, but have his precious Impala spotless. Holly felt the cool October air and with a shiver put her hands deep into the pockets. That's when Holly got the idea that perhaps she could get something better then Sprite. She wiggled her fingers against the keys in Dean's pockets. Now there was a bit of hesitation in Holly which mostly was because Dean would kill her. For how much he loves that car, she would be good as dead even thinking about taking his car. She knew this. However, Holly was not what you would call a well-behaved obedient woman. She had a mischievous side to her and it often strangely came out when Dean was concerned. Holly bit her lip and jingled the keys in her pocket. Taking a deep breath, she made up her mind. In Holly's thinking she felt like Dean should not dictate her thoughts and the fact that Dean needed to learn to not only clean up after himself, but to share. She wasn't going to hurt his baby just barrow it. For a moment she did think about asking Dean, but the truth was she knew the answer and they would want to come with her and at this point she wanted to be on her own.

So, Holly nodded to herself then walked towards the precious vehicle. She unlocked the doors and slid into the driver's seat somewhere she had never been before. She ran her palms around the large steering wheel and smiled. It was a sexy car there was no mistaking it. Holly licked her lips and with an excited somewhat mischievous grin fired up the engine. As the classic car roared to life Holly felt a serge of excitement wash over her and perhaps a little fear mixed in with that excitement. Dean would definitely kill her she had no doubt about that, but in all Holly's thinking she doubted that their asses would leave the beds and the best part of it, even if they found out, they wouldn't know where the hell she was and she desired to keep it that way for a few hours at least. She needed a little break from the Winchesters demanding rules and responsibilities and not to mention just time to herself.

With nothing else, but freedom on her mind. Holly backed the car out of the spot in front of the hotel and drove onto the road. Holly pushed on the gas pedal a little harder then was necessary and found herself now understanding Dean's utter obsession with this car. She flicked on the radio and with great satisfaction found that _Highway to Hell_ was playing which she thought very appropriate. A grin widened on Holly's face as she pressed down even harder on the gas pedal feeling the car boost into action. Holly raced down the highway without a care in the world.

00000

Back in the hotel room it had been a little while since Holly went to get a soda and Dean was beginning to worry.

"Where the hell is she?" Dean asked looking over at the door not being able to concentrate on the TV show.

"She probably wants to be alone for a little bit." Sam wisely suggested. After another ten minutes went by Dean could not stand it anymore and slid off the bed heading towards the door with determined long strides. Sam quickly followed behind. Dean marched over to the vending machines and a wave of panic came over him as he looked in all directions, he could not see Holly.

"Holly!" He yelled in hope of getting a response. What he received was silence.

Just when Dean began to think all kinds of terrible things, he noticed something missing from the parking lot. He marched over to the empty spot and froze as the realization started to hit him.

Sam saw his brother's back stiffen and noticed his breathing had become heavy.

Sam put his hands up in an attempt to perhaps calm his brother's rising fury. "Now, Dean…" He began, but did not finish when he turned around and saw a dreaded deep scowl plastered on his face. Even Sam found it quite intimidating and immediately felt sorry for Holly.

Dean in all his fury stomped past Sam who could feel the rage radiating off him. "I'm gonna kill her." Dean growled as he headed back towards the room.

Sam shook his head. _She has a death wish._

00000

Holly was sitting in at a local bar and enjoying a cold whisky sour. Way better then Sprite. Holly was happy and getting happier by the minute as the mixed drinks kept coming her way. And the best part of it was she didn't pay for one drink. Many of the men in the bar were all too pleased to buy her one and she excepted graciously.

"You live around here?" A man asked sitting next to her.

"Nope." Holly said as she pulled out her braid letting her brown hair fall. It was getting far too tight for her liking and too hot on her neck so she pushed it to the side.

"Where do you live then? There are not many out of towners here."

Holly snorted. Where did she live? "I don't really live anywhere."

"I'm sorry to hear that." The man said taking a swig of his beer.

Holly looked over at the man who looked to be quite a bit older then Holly perhaps in his forties or fifties. He had a scruffy beard and wore typical blue-collar working clothes. He wasn't unattractive, in fact he was very good looking for his age and had a gruff sound to his voice that was soothing.

"I'm just passing through." Holly said giving the man a small smile.

"All by yourself?" The man asked with a raised eyebrow like he did not approve.

"No, I'm with my…brothers." Holly said trying not to raise the man's suspicion.

"You got a name?" He asked seriously.

"Holly."

"My names Jim. And I'll tell you what Holly. I'm a father of three girls and I can't say I'd approve of them going to a bar alone at midnight." He said in a rather scolding tone.

Holly smiled at the man's concern. She thought it was sweet, if not a little misguided.

"I'm 26 years old, sir. I'll be okay." She said trying to reassure the man.

"Even still you shouldn't be here alone. Are your brothers coming?" He asked seeming genuinely troubled.

"Yes, they should be here soon." Holly lied. Unfortunately, it was something she was not very good at.

Jim looked skeptical and if he thought she was lying he did not say anything about it.

"Alright, but you might want to hold off on those drinks. You've had quite a few." His fatherly voice rumbled as he nodded towards her drink.

Holly smiled at the Father and felt a sweet, but sad feeling come over her as he reminded her of her own Dad who died when she was eighteen years old. God, she missed him.

"Yes, sir, but so have you." Holly teased nodding towards his nearly finished beer.

Jim raised an eye brow. "Don't drive until you've sobered up."

Holly smiled. "Yes, sir."

Jim put his money on the counter to pay for his drinks and finished his last swallow of beer. "Goodnight, Marcy." He said getting off his stool.

"Goodnight, Jim." The bartender replied.

"Well Holly, it was nice meeting you." He said adjusting his jacket.

"Nice meeting you too, Jim." Holly said with a smile.

"Could you promise me something darlin'?" He asked looking at her in a very serious manner that made Holly sit up straighter on the bar stool.

"Sure." Holly would honestly promise this man anything by this point. He seemed so concerned and she wanted his mind at ease.

"Sober up and call it a night. You shouldn't be here alone." Jim said simply looking into her eyes with a hint of hope.

"Don't worry, Jim. I will." Holly said sincerely.

"Alight." He said and with that. He left.

Holly turned back to look at her half-drunk whiskey sour now realizing that she did have quite a few. She was feeling a bit dizzy and things were looking blurry to her eyes.

"Would you like me to get you a glass of water, darlin'?" Marcy, the bartender asked sweetly apparently hearing all of her and Jim's conversation.

"Yes, please." Holly said intending to keep her promise of sobering up. She sighed, in her heart she just could not break her promise to a concerned Dad that remaindered her so much of her own.

00000

Outside of the bar Jim had lite a cigarette and leaned his back against the wall. In his mind he did not want to leave that girl alone, but he did not want to pester her either. So, he settled for waiting outside until he was sure she was going to go home safe. He was a local man who knew the town and the bar and had a bad feeling about a young woman in a bar full of young drunk and disorderly men who lacked female companionship. He was not sure if she had noticed, but there were very few women in that bar. There were some rough men in there and he did not know all of them, but some he knew and he did not trust them around his daughters.

Soon a black Honda accord whipped around the corner and sped into the only remaining spot on the gravel plot in front of the bar. Two young men got out and they seemed to be in a hurry. One had a worried look on his face while the other looked furious. Instead of heading for the bar, they both marched over to a restored classic car.

00000

Dean circled the car like a dog sniffing for drugs inspecting it for any kind of damage.

"Well looks like she's here." Sam said obviously.

"Yeah, no shit. There better not be one scratch!" Dean hissed examining the Impala thoroughly.

"It looks fine, Dean." Sam stated looking at the Impala.

"It better be!" Dean growled looking like he had murder on his mind.

"Hey!" Jim called out getting their attention. Both of them turned to look at the man. "Are you looking for your sister?"

Dean looked confused and automatically became suspicious of the man. However, Sam immediately spoke up before Dean could say anything.

"Yes, we are."

"Her name, Holly?" Jim said putting out his cigarette.

"Yes." Sam said sounding urgent.

"She's sitting at the bar." Jim said very relieved that Holly was not lying to him about her brothers coming. He had his doubts about her statement before, but now that they were here, he was glad. "Take her home, she's had quite a bit to drink. This isn't the best bar for a young woman to be alone."

"Oh she's coming home." Dean growled ominously more to himself then to Jim.

"Thank you, sir." Sam said politely. "We appreciate it."

Jim feeling much better left for home with good conscience knowing that the young woman would be taken care of. Little did he know Holly was far from safe, from Dean's wrath that is.

Dean pushed open the glass door and marched in with Sam right behind him. He's narrowed eyes scanned the room like a hawk. The bar was packed with men and smelt of smoke, body odor and mold. The bar was far from a classy scene. Everything looked rough from the water damaged ceiling to the ripped booths and scratched tables. And the men in that bar seemed to match the scenery with their dirty clothes, mouths and attitudes. Dean's anger began to heighten even more as he took in the sight before him.

"Great choice, Holly." Sam said sarcastically more under his breath then to Dean who remained silent feeling his teeth clenched together and his jaw stiffen.

Sam and Dean marched over to where the bar was weaving around tables and chairs quickly with strong determination. However, once they got there, Holly was nowhere to be seen. The brothers looked around vigorously until Dean saw a side door on the far-right corner of the bar open and a small frame with a swish of brown hair behind it race out the door.

"Sam!" Dean shouted in both urgency and frustration as he started to run towards the door pushing through people and dodging tables.

Holly ran to the Impala stumbling a bit, but managed to get there. She opened the door as quickly as she could slamming the door shut, she fumbled with the keys trying to keep her hands steady enough to set the key into the ignition. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins, but the alcohol in her system was making things blurry and hard to focus. Luckily for Holly she was able to complete the task quickly. She put the car in reverse and back out swiftly. At this moment Dean emerged from the bar looking like he had murder on his mind when he saw Holly in the Impala. Holly seeing Dean in a panic thrust the car into drive and slammed on the gas pedal. The Impala roared and the tires spun furiously smoking in protest then launched forward.

"HOLLY!" Dean shouted enraged just missing her leaving him in a small cloud of smoke and wonder of what the hell she was thinking.

Holly really didn't know herself. All she knew is she did not want to face Dean. He was going to murder her because she took his precious car and did not want to be around to face the furious man.

She just wanted some time alone away from the brothers, but as always it seemed like she went about it in the wrong way and now she was in deep shit. She didn't really want to admit it, but her usual complex mind now tainted with alcohol was making her feel like a ten-year-old little girl and tears started to form in her eyes as the realization of just how much trouble she was in came into her mind. She was going to be spanked and Dean was not going to be very forgiving. She was positive of it. What if he uses a switch on her again? God, no. Her heart sank and the unshed tears began to fall.

Between her already impaired blurred vision, tears and emotional state that mailbox came out of nowhere. Holly found herself skidding off the road, over someone's driveway and into a grass area fortunately missing a large oak tree by a good ten feet. Holly had slammed on the breaks and held onto the steering wheel white knuckled in terror. Her heart was rising in her as the Impala came to a halt. Holly was breathing heavily as she took in what just happened. She scrabbled out of the car in a panic.

 _No, no, no, no, no, no, no!_

She looked around the Impala to see where she hit it. She had a false hope that maybe just maybe there was no damage. She was wrong, however, as she expected and the passenger side mirror was completely gone. Holly didn't even have any idea where it was and she was positive Dean would notice. Hell, he would notice a two-centimeter scratch. In complete and utter terror Holly didn't look for anymore damage and did what any drunk terrified woman would do. She ran to the tree and climbed it, she really didn't know how she did it so quickly, but she did. And just as she pulled herself up to a large low branch, headlights appeared whipping into the grass area where the Impala sat. Holly had no doubt who that happened to be.

Holly swallowed as Sam and Dean emerged from the car. It was hard to see in the dark, but there was no mistaking how pissed Dean was as he swung the drivers side door shut. They both immediately ran over to the Impala not noticing Holly in the tree which was fine by her. Sam and Dean stomped around the car and it was very clear that Dean saw the mirror missing. His body grew very ridged and clenched his fist by his side and unfortunately Holly was able to see this due to the illuminating headlights from the Honda. Holly bit her lip and gripped the branch she was sitting on tighter trying to blend in with the tree in hopes she could just disappear in it.

"HOLLY!" Dean's voice boomed echoing in the vastness of the country road they were on. Holly's heart skipped a beat as her chest tightened squeezing her eyes shut at the incredibly harsh tone Dean was using.

Holly did not answer and kept her eyes squeezed shut until Dean's booming voice shouted again.

"HOLLY!"

Holly's eyes flung open with a start as his voice was much louder and closer then before. Dean was standing closer to the tree, but still did not see her.

"ANSWER ME, WOMAN!" Dean bellowed in a deep tone that sent fear to her core.

She debated about answering him, but the tone of his angered voice kept her silent. She really did not want to face Dean not after all she had done to piss him off and he _really_ looked pissed, too pissed for Holly to feel comfortable enough to even make her presence know to him. She was content with staying in the tree if it meant she would safe from his wrath.

However, as fate would have it, as she moved her leg slightly to prevent it from scrapping against a particularly rough spot. She lost her footing and a small bit bark scarped off and tumbled to the ground along with a yelp from Holly who wrapped her arms tighter around the tree.

Once Holly knew she wasn't going to fall she looked down to see Dean staring up at her look absolutely murderous. Holly just stared at him wide eyed taking in his scary demeanor. She was so dead.

Dean gritted his teeth and practically snarled at her.

"Get. Down." Dean's voice graveled out deeply in a tone that most would describe as utterly terrifying.

Holly's heart dropped into her chest. She did not want to get down, in fact she was having trouble coping from _this_ angle. However, she did not want him to become more angry then he already was, but she just couldn't bring herself to move not even a muscle. She was planted stiffly where she was.

Dean narrowed his eyes in on Holly when she did not comply. "Do _not_ test me." Dean growled out through clenched teeth.

"Dean…I'm….I'm _really_ sorry."

Dean said nothing and just glared at Holly giving her a really uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. She was at least expecting him to counter her or disagree or even say he didn't believe her, but he remained silent which was worse sending an ominous chill went down her spin.

Holly scrunched her face together into what looked like a worried pout that left her looking half her age. She knew she was being rather childish hiding up in a tree to essential escape from consquences she was sure Dean would dish out, but the fact was she could not help it. Dean looked downright menacing and the last thing Holly wanted to do was to come closer to the scary Hunter. She had self-preservation on her mind and now knew very well what Dean Winchester saw as an appropriate punishment. He made that quite clear to her and Holly's bottom was already clenching at the thought.

"Look Dean…" Holly murmured out in a rather shaking unsure voice that made her cringe. "I know it was wrong. Just can…you…please not…"

"Spank you?" Dean asked not waiting for Holly to finish.

Holly stared at him looking very miserable as her cheeks blushed red with embarrassment. Getting spanked as an adult was still a new concept Holly has not gotten used to or would ever get used to. Just implying it and hearing Dean say it made her feel like a wayward little girl.

"Please don't." Holly mumbled just loud enough for Dean to hear as she turned away to hid her redden face.

Dean's stern eyes and stiff features did not waver and shook his head slowly like Holly's request was ridiculous and unbelievable even to ask.

"Oh you don't want a spanking? That's odd because, correct me if I'm wrong, I thought you were begging for one since you decided to steal MY CAR!"

"I didn't steal it!" Holly defended quickly. "I barrowed it."

"Without tell me! You left without telling us where you were going. We didn't know where the hell you were and we come to find out you were in the trashiest Biker Bar in the United States! You got drunk off your ass, DROVE MY CAR like a drunken idiot and WRECKED it!"

"I'll pay for the damages. I'm really sorry." Holly said desperately in hopes Dean would just calm down. However, Dean was having none of it. In fact, it seemed to make him more angry as Holly saw his jaw tighten and clench together like Holly said something appalling.

"You think you're sorry now? You will be the sorriest woman in Oklahoma if you don't get your ass down _now_."

Holly swallowed the lump in her throat. Her eyes widened in fear as Dean's words sunk in. She believed him and did not want to find out what would happen if she stayed in that tree any longer so in all her great wisdom she climb down slowly and wabbly. She wasn't sure how much that was because of her tipsy state or her fear of Dean and his punishing hands. Once Holly was closest to the last couple branches Dean grabbed her and helped her down rather gently until her feet were planted firmly, if not a little wobbly, on the ground. Then he grabbed her upper arm in a tight constricting hold and marched her towards the Impala.

Before Dean got too far Sam stopped him. "Should she ride with me? You should have time to calm down." Sam said in a concerned voice.

"No. She's riding with me." Dean growled giving Holly a disappointed and angered look. Holly swallowed and immediately looked at ground Dean's face was far from pleasant. She did not like the idea of driving with Dean nor did she like the idea of being anywhere near Dean at this point. He was absolutely pissed at her and Holly knew it. She could almost feel the furry radiating off of him. She was in so much trouble and wanted to disappear.

Sam didn't say anything more just simply nodded and got in the Honda and drove off. Holly was dishearten at Sam agreeing to Dean so quickly, but in seeing Dean's face she could understand why.

Before Dean said anything to Holly, she spoke up half in fear that Dean had planned on spanking her right then and there.

"Dean…" Holly began, but she was cut off quickly. Apparently, Dean did not want to talk and made that perfectly clear when he turned to face Holly. He looked like he was about to explode and was desperately trying to hold back. His whole body was ridge and his face morphed into what many would describe as furious. He pointed a stern finger at her.

"Look I'm only going to say this once. You're going to get in the car, keep your mouth shut until we get back to the hotel. You have no idea just how pissed I am at you right now so it would be in your best interest to do as your told for once. If you can't do that, I _promise_ you I will bare your bottom and turn you over my knee so fast you won't know what hit you until my hands smacks your ass. I don't care where we are. It's happening. And THAT, Holly, will just be an addition to what you've got coming. So, do yourself a favor and follow my orders before you see just how much trouble you really are in. Now get in the car."

* * *

TBC ?

So that was Part 1, what do you all think? Have any ideas or suggestions? Anyone still interested? Please leave a comment on your thoughts. Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – I'm Going to Kill her, Part 2

Hi everyone! I know, I know. Finally right?! I am so sorry it took me so long to update again, but thank you for your patience. There is a lot going on in life, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I wanted to thank everyone who commented and suggested ideas. I read every signal comment and love to hear your thoughts. It really motivates me to write and continue and just simply makes my day. A special thank you to those who kept reminding me to update and that you were still very interested. Please let me know what you think of this chapter and if I should continue or not. I made a decision in this chapter that I'm not sure about so I'm curious what you all think. Enjoy and let me know.

WARNING: This chapter contains SPANKING (Domestic Discipline/Corporal Punishment) of an adult female by an adult male. And swearing. If this offends you, DO NOT READ!

* * *

"… _.Now get in the car."_

Well Holly had no intention on pissing off the furious man even more. So, she wisely kept her mouth shut and got into the Impala as quickly as she could fumbling with the door handle. Once Holly was in the passenger seat looking very contrite as her eyes were cast downwards. She refused to looking up at Dean who continued to stare at Holly sternly for a few moments before he got into the driver's seat slamming the door with just enough force to make Holly jump. Without even a glace towards Holly he started up the Impala and drove off.

Holly felt her eyes burn with tears that she was trying to hold back. Whether it was the alcohol in her system or the fact that Dean was angry at her and threaten to spank her she could not hold them back and let out a small sniffle as she brushed a stray tear from her eye. Her head was casted down and her brown hair fell over the sides of her face acting like a protective curtain from Dean's angered face. She did not want to look at him and was feeling horrible about taking the Impala for her own desires. She felt selfish and very sorry, but most of all she had yet again pushed Dean away from her and the only thing she seemed to be good at was pissing the man off. He must really hate her by this point considering she preformed the ultimate sin of taking his precious baby, the only thing that is truly his. Dean had very little to call his own and Holly not only took it, but she had wracked it. By this point she was not even sure why the hell she took the car in the first place other than her selfish need for a personal adventure.

Holly knew she should keep her mouth shut, but her heart wouldn't allow it and blurted out in a whimper. "I'm really sorry, Dean."

"Be quiet, Holly." Dean said sternly keeping his eyes on the road. His tone indicated in many ways that he had no desire to talk to her right now. He was too angry to even converse with her which sadden Holly beyond measure. For the rest of the ride she concentrated on how much of a terrible person she felt like and holding her tears back. She still kept her head down and did not dare look up at the Hunter who she was sure looked murderous, she could practically feel the intensity of his feelings on what she had done.

The ride was silent the rest of the way back to the hotel. When the Impala came to a stop Holly knew they were there, but did not move or look up from her slumped posture. After a few long moments of feeling Dean's eyes on her, she felt her hair being brushed behind her ear. When Holly didn't look up, she felt Dean's rough callous fingers entwine with her hair gently pulling her head upwards and towards him. The tug was not rough or demanding, but surprisingly gentle if not a little firm. It was clear he wanted her eyes on him. Holly bravely looked into the Hunter's green eyes, but cased them down quickly when she could not read his expression. He surprisingly didn't look furious, but his eyes were intense and Holly was feeling vulnerable. Dean sighed releasing Holly's thick brown hair and leaning back running his fingers through his hair like did not understand her and it frustrated him.

After a few long moments Holly opened her mouth to say something, but she was too late. Dean had gotten out of the car slamming his door shut. Holly watched him as he rounded the Impala to the passenger side. He opened the door and without a word grabbed her upper arm and pulled her out of the car wasting no time marching her towards their hotel room. Holly thought she hated that cramped hotel room before, now just seeing the room made her sick.

Once inside Holly was expecting to see Sam, but he was no where to be found. Sam usually finds somewhere else to be when he knows Holly is about to be spanked which in Sam's favor was a nice thought, but she was looking for anyone's company other then Dean at this moment. Sam was often a comfort to her and mainly had the voice of reason where as Dean had the voice of intense emotion and idiocy.

Dean still had a hold of Holly's upper arm and none to gentle pushed her down to sit on the edge of the bed. Then he began to pace back and forth getting out some built up energy. Holly just watched him knowing she was about to get yelled at and Dean didn't disappoint. He abruptly stopped pacing and looked at her his blood boiling.

"Do you have anything to say or should I just spank you?" Dean asked looking intensely livid at Holly who felt her lip quiver slightly. Holly swallowed and licked her lips nervously feeling her cheeks blush with embarrassment at Dean's blunt question. She was feeling way to young for her age and found herself wishing to be anywhere but in the Hunter's presence.

"I'm just…really sorry. I just…" Holly's voice was small stumbling over her words. She in all honesty didn't have too much to say to the man and was finding her reasoning for her joy ride to not be as sensible as she initial thought.

"Just what?" Dean pushed annoyed at Holly's hesitation.

"I needed some alone time." Holly said honestly fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

"Alone time? Seriously, that's your excuse? You had to steal my car and drink to have alone time? Jesus Holly. You couldn't have just stayed outside the hotel room for a bit?" Dean exclaimed sounding extremely annoyed and dumbfounded by her reasoning.

Holly felt herself become annoyed at Dean, mostly because he was not even trying to understand. She needed a break from them. Granted she could have gone about it a different way, but that would have made no difference. She knew Dean would have stopped her due to his great desire to keep order and that was the problem. Holly was not accustomed to following orders and being told what to do nor was she accustomed to having someone care so much about every aspect of her actions. It was beyond strange and a new concept her mind has never fully grasped with the Hunter. It confused and bothered her to core. They just seemed to clash every time.

"NO!" Holly exclaimed loudly to get her point across to Dean who never seems to get it. "And because you are controlling dickwad, you wouldn't have let me if I had asked anyway!"

"You're damn right I wouldn't." Dean growled back without hesitation. "I don't really like your idea of alone time which you showed me to be stealing, drinking and driving, crashing and climbing trees. So no shit I wouldn't let you. Do you look for potential ways to kill yourself?"

Holly gritted her teeth at his question which she found extremely judgmental for a man who is in the Hunting business. It only seems to matter when Holly does anything worth living, but somehow the same rules don't apply to him. "You are so damn controlling Dean! Everything does not have to be your way. I'm a grown ass adult and can make my own decisions. You may not like them, but I have the right to make them." Holly stated feeling her heartrate rise.

"Not when you steal my car and get drunk joy riding in the middle of the night! And forgive me for not thinking you needing alone time is a good enough excuse to put yourself in danger. Do you realize all this could have ended so much worse than it had?" Dean asked looking very stern and very serious at Holly leaving no room for mistaking his feelings on the subject.

Holly did not answer right away as she knew what she did was rather reckless. And although she felt Dean had no right to talk about sustaining from recklessness for he had a very poor track record of that himself, but that did not mean she did not feel bad about what she did.

"Do you?!" Dean's voice boomed at her making her jump and look back up at him.

Holly sighed. "Look Dean, I'll pay for the damages to the Impala. I'll…."

"The Impala?" Dean questioned like it was not in the context of what they were talking about.

Holly felt her blood boil in annoyance at the fact that Dean couldn't grasp anything she was saying to him. "Yes, the Impala, Dean! Your baby, the car you threaten anyone that breaths on it, let alone touches it. Your reason for living, your pride and joy! And I'm sorry my stupid ass wrecked it, okay!? And I promise I will pay for the damages and I won't touch your precious baby again."

Dean stared at Holly with an expression Holly did not recognized. Holly was taken back a bit as he still looked angry, but also hurt in some way. Almost like he was in pain and was trying to not show his discomfort. Holly face softened and blinked in confusion. She found herself lowering her voice and apologizing once more in a more sincere tone then before.

"Look Dean, I'm so sorry I know the Impala means a lot to you and I was stupid. I'll make it up to you." Holly said feeling bad about the way she went off on him.

Dean stared at her intensely for a few long moments. "I like my car, Holly. But don't make the mistake of thinking the Impala is all I care about." His voice was low and stern and rumbled deeply in his throat.

Holly found herself a bit in shock as she looked at the serious look on Dean's face. He was unyielding and deeply stern. It almost seemed like he was upset that Holly even brought up fixing the Impala which was strange to her. Dean was acting odd. Holly knew Dean cared about her safety, but dismissing the Impala as a simple "like" confused her. After only a few moments of Holly deep in her own thoughts contemplating Dean, Dean spoke in an annoyed and frustrated tone.

"Alight I'm done talking, you're getting a spanking."

Holly's head snapped up and panic set in. "Wait no, Dean. Come on, please! Listen…"

"To what, Holly?" Dean snapped in a harsh tone. "How much you don't want a spanking and how you will not do it again or how you're a grown ass woman and I'm barbaric?" He asked seeming to cover all the potential objections to what was about to occur.

"You are barbaric! Can't you just let me feel bad and leave my ass alone?" Holly asked in all seriousness in the honest hope that he would.

"No. You know very well what happens when you put yourself in danger." Dean said in final gravely tone. Then he strided over to the bed and Holly immediately jumped up keeping her backside away from Dean as she now stood where he once was. Dean did not react to her jumping away from him. He simply sat on the bed where Holly once was and looked up at her with his hands on his knees. His narrowed green eyes were hard to read as he looked up at Holly almost like he was confused about her whole being and desired to know her inner thoughts, which Holly thought, were not too complex at this point. She did not want to be spanked. Period.

"Come here." He graveled out.

Holly shook her head in denial as she stared at his hard muscular thighs and rough calloused hands. She knew exactly how it felt to be put over Dean's knees for a punishment. And as reality hit her, she remembered just how unpleasant it was. She was back to feeling like a little girl again who wanted nothing more then to run or say anything to get out of it. What if he bared her again? It was so humiliating and mortifying to think about. She was now suddenly thinking about how stupid her actions were and wished to the high heavens that she had simply asked Dean for the Impala. Why was she the way that she was? She was reckless and impulsive. She had always had a rebellious and rather rebel streak in her, but it was never this bad. Ever since she had met Dean it seems she is unable to avoid consequence for her flaw in character. And as sad as it may seem she feels horrible for putting her friend through the things that she does. As Holly saw it, she was rather toxic for the fearful hunter and cursed herself for being the way that she was. Why can't she just think through things and be compliant for her friend? She just wasn't the obedient type. She couldn't help but wonder if Dean's past girlfriends were different then she was.

"You want me to come get you and drag you over my knee again? Is that the way you want it?" Dean asked ominously looking at her like he wasn't going to play this game with her.

"I don't want it at all Dean." Holly growled like it was obvious because it was.

"I'm aware this is not fun for you, but it's happening sweetheart." Dean said in a firm and final tone that sent a chill down Holly's spin.

"Did you ever spank anyone else, but me?" Holly asked in a small rather vulnerable voice looking down at Dean's boots.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"I don't mean just Sam. Like any girlfriends or…" Holly voice trailed off not able to finish her question which she was embarrassed to ask. She didn't know why, but she was.

"In the bedroom, yes. As punishments….no." Dean said seriously giving her an intense look.

The realization hit Holly then and there that she was the only woman Dean ever punished. And the oddest thing about it was not only the fact that he felt he had the responsibility to do so, but the punishment he felt appropriate was spanking which was not only done in a physical and personal way, but done in a very intimate way. In all honesty she was greatly confused by this. Was she the only one that pissed him off that much?

"Why?" She asked.

Dean stared at Holly for a long moment before he spoke. "Because it's you." He said it like it was simply just the way it was. That confused Holly even more.

"Now stop stalling and come over here." He said sternly.

"Please, Dean." Holly pleased, but Dean, like always, was having none of it.

"If I have to come get you, you will not enjoy it." Dean stated, his patience obviously wearing thin.

"I'm not going to enjoy it anyway." Holly grumbled under her breath annoyed at the situation entirely.

At that Dean started to get up. Seeing that Holly immediately put her hands out in front of her in surrender. "Okay, okay, okay. Don't get up! I'll come!" Holly blabbed out not really believing what she was saying.

Dean gave her a skeptical look as he sat back down and raised an eyebrow at her. Holly swallowed as she thought about what she was saying. Coming over to the man who was going to beat her ass was not something her whole being advocated. It was not normal.

"One." Dean began in an ominous tone.

Well shit.

"Two." He counted impatiently clearly becoming more annoyed by the minute, but honestly what did he expect?

Holly just couldn't seem to make her body move. It felt like her feet were glued to the floor.

"Dean this isn't fair." Holly said trying to once more, like she always did, to stall her fate, but as always it never worked.

"Three." Dean said pushing off the bed and stomping towards her. Once he got a hold of her arm he immediately marched her back to the bed, sat down and flipped her over his knee with such ease Holly was in sock at how quickly Dean was able to do that.

"I'll tell you what's not fair Holly…." With that he smacked her slightly raised bottom as he pulled her in closer to him securing her around her waist firmly. Holly squeaked at the sudden sting and pushed against Dean's leg trying to raise her torso which she knew was completely useless. Dean was a strong man.

"You taking my car, getting drunk, DIVING and crashing it. And not only that! But you ran away from me and hid in a fucking tree. Was it your goal to piss me off even more then I already was?" He asked as he rained down three solid swats to Holly bottom.

Holly grunted gritting her teeth. "NO! I knew you would be pissed and I didn't want you to kill me."

"Kill you? No. I think once you figured out you fucked up big time you knew you were going to get a spanking for this crazy ass stunt you pulled so you lost all the sense you had in your head and ran away from me trying to avoid the one consequence you cannot stand." Dean said giving Holly's raised backside three more memorable smacks that made her kick her legs out. The smacks were not lite and she knew only too well that the sting she was feeling in her bottom was nothing compared to what was to come and she dreaded it as the sting spread.

"Explain this to me Holly, why is risking your life far less terrifying then you going over my knee?" Dean asked genuinely wanting to know the answer.

It was honestly hard to explain anything of what she felt while Dean was concerned let alone explain anything while someone was wailing on your ass. And Dean did not pause for her to answer the question with dignity. Holly grunted miserably as his hand connected with her left thigh.

"OW! Because your hand hurts like a mother fuc…owwww! Stop, please! We can talk like civilized people for once!" Holly complained letting out a whining sound that she hated to hear coming form her lips, but the thing was, her ass hurt and couldn't think too much on anything but.

Completely ignoring Holly's request Dean spoke. "Instead of just facing me, you drove away drunk off your ass. You were in no position to drive. You're lucky that crash wasn't worse woman, damn lucky! And now you're telling me that it was better than just facing me and getting it over with?"

Holly wanted to scream yes and her bottom became more and more sore. "Have you ever seen your face whenever something happens to your Impala?! You were going to murder me! My life _was_ in danger. Besides I was a little tipsy. I wasn't thinking straight. And don't tell me you've never done anything stupid while you were drunk. Give me a break, Dean!"

There was an ominous silence that filled the room as Dean's hand rested on Holly's backside as he took in her words. Holly felt herself holding her breath as Dean deep voice rumbled out "give you a break?"

His tone gave every suggestion that he did not like what she said and she soon realized just how much as she felt him reach underneath her and pop the button of her jeans open and unzip the zipper. Holly knew what this meant only too well as the memories of the last time she was spanked bare flooded into her mind.

Holly immediately started to thrash and bunk! "Noooooooo! Dean, don't you dare! Stop it!" Holly tried to say in an authoritive tone, but came out panicked.

Dean simply held her down firmly almost frustrating Holly even further as her efforts were proving utterly useless. Dean was amazingly unfazed by Holly's attempts like he was expecting it and found it normal. Dean grabbed ahold of Holly's waste band and tugged her jeans and underwear down in one swift motion. Holly felt the cold air hit her backside and began to blush profusely. She instinctively threw her hand back to cover her exposed bottom.

"Move your hand, Holly." Dean growled out sternly. When Holly didn't comply, Dean pinned the poor embarrassed woman's hand behind her. "You drive drunk in the middle of the night putting yourself in needless danger just so you could avoid a much-deserved trip over my knee? And you want me to give you a break? Forgive me if I don't believe you, that I was more dangerous to you then your reckless actions tonight. I'll tell you one thing sweetheart, you ain't going to be sitting comfortably anytime soon after this. I might not murder you, but I will spank you until you and I have an understanding of just what I mean when I tell you to be safe."

With that Dean wasted no time in turning Holly's pale bottom into a nice rosie red. Dean rained down swat after swat alternating from cheek to cheek. Holly felt her bottom wiggle after each smack was laid. The sting was immediate and direct there was no warm up or even warning as Dean simply lite her ass on fire. Holly hissed and gritted her teeth grunting and moaning at every spank. She tried desperately to be stoic and not give Dean the satisfaction of getting through to her, but as fate would have it, it wasn't long before her eyes were welling up in tears and the sting was becoming unbearable. Her bottom was aching and her heart dropped as she thought of how stupid she really was tonight. She blushed in embarrassment not only due to her exposure to Dean, but her vulnerable feelings welling up inside of her. She could never make Dean happy with her. She was just too toxic for him and no matter how much her heart ached for it, she would never be his.

Holly began to cry out and gave up on hiding her tears. "Owwww." Holly sobbed out pitifully something which she hated to sound like, but did not care at this point. Dean continued to spank her and Holly continued to sob feeling the horrible sting in her bottom and the ache in her heart.

After what seemed like ages Dean finally rested his palm on her heated bottom and kept it there for a long moment as Holly sobbed and sniffled not full taking in that the spanking was over. He let go of her hand on her lower back which Holly let flop to the floor. Once Holly began to calm down Dean attempted to pull up her underwear and jeans up, but to Dean's shock Holly pushed off of him and rolled off his knees onto the floor. Holly didn't know exactly why she did this. Perhaps it was because she did not want her rough jeans to scrap over her flaming backside and had no desire to communicate with Dean whatsoever. Dean looked down at Holly with a confused and concerned look on his face. Holly was turned away from him laying on her side her red well punished backside in full view towards him.

Dean slowly got off the bed and sat on the floor beside Holly fighting the urge to lay a comforting hand on her. Holly did not move, but felt Dean sitting next to her, his eyes looking at her. After a long while Holly spoke.

"It really stings." Holly stated honestly trying to explain her actions for just falling like a heap on the floor like a small child.

"I bet it does." Dean responded smoothly.

There was another long moment of silence until Holly felt Dean swop her up into his arms carrying her bridle style to the bed. Her jeans and underwear hanging loosely off her feet threating to fall at any time. Oddly it didn't seem to bother Dean nor Holly that she was practically nude form the waist down. Holly was shocked at first, but was too tired to stay that way for long and melted into his hard broad chest. Holly tried to look at his eyes, but Dean did not look down at her. He very carefully placed her on the bed facedown being very careful not to harm her sore bottom. Dean sat next to her and slowly if not a little cautiously began to rub her back in small circles as an attempt to comfort her. However, as nice and soothing as it was it just didn't seem right. Holly reached around grabbing his hand without looking at him and to her own surprise she moved his hand down towards her aching bottom and placed his hand gently on top of her thick red cheeks.

Holly could not see it, but Dean's face was in pure shock at first. This was an action he was not expecting Holly to do. He just spanked her for goodness sake, but it turns out she did not want him to leave she wanted him to comfort her and not just in any way. She wanted him to comfort her in the same intimate and personal way her punishment was. Dean lips curled up into a smile tying to suppress a small snicker that was attempting to escape. He found her actions endearing and oddly cute. He pressed his lips together and obliged her simple request and began to rub gently in small circles over her round thick bottom.

Dean's touch was extremely soothing and Holly immediately felt comforted. It was amazing that Dean's hard firm hand that just spanked her bottom so severely could be so gentle. The sting on her bottom was starting to slowly melt away into a dull ache. Holly found herself moaning slightly without even realizing it. Suddenly Dean stopped. Holly disappointed turned her face to look at Dean who was sitting there looking back at her letting out a low deep breath just short of a growl.

"Why'd you stop?" Holly asked looking sad.

Dean raised an eyebrow at her like he wasn't sure if she was joking. "You know very well why." And with that he patted her bottom not harshly, but firmly as he got up.

"Ow!" Holly complained as she turned to her side keeping her bottom out of the line of fire. It did not hurt too bad, but it did not feel good either. "Why are you such an asshole?" She asked annoyed as a slight sting tingled over her sore bottom.

"Don't you mean barbarian?" Dean asked turning towards her a slight twinkle in his green eyes.

"Fine, why are you such a barbarian asshole?" She asked trying to look angry, but not succeeding entirely as there was a clear tease in her voice.

"Because I care about you." Dean said seriously, but before Holly could take in the sweetness of his comment. Dean spoke again. "Now get your ass up and put on my sweatpants or one of my long shirts before Sam gets back. I want you in bed after you wash up."

Holly's jaw dropped at the sheer rudeness of his command. Although she really couldn't be shocked that he was treating her like a solider or a child. He did that often, way to often for Holly's taste, but that was just Dean's way, but just because it was Dean's way did not mean Holly had to like it nor call him out for being an idiot in his choice of words.

"How about a please with that?" Holly said giving Dean a disapproving look.

"How about a swat with that?" Dean countered sternly taking a step towards her.

Holly, whose bottom was too sore to gamble with, got up from the bed annoyed at Dean's lack of simple manners. She wrapped herself in small blanket at the foot of the bed kicking off her jeans and underwear. Apparently, she was okay with Dean seeing her half naked as long as he was comforting her and not acting like an asshole. She was finding herself confused about her own actions in letting Dean comfort her exposed bottom. It was like she wasn't thinking and just let her unconscious be her guide. She was now feeling rather embarrassed about it. How could she be so forward in asking her friend to do something like that? Something so intimate? Then again, the punishment she was given was very intimate. If she could be punished that way then why the hell should she not be comforted that way? Holly was absolutely shocked by her actions though. She allowed her guard to drop and vulnerably expose herself, literally and figuratively, to him. This was something she never planned on doing. It just happened and now strangely she wasn't upset by her vulnerability or even angry at the fact that she was weak in allowing Dean to comfort her in such a way. She didn't see it that way like she normally would, she found herself liking Dean comforting her despite the fact that he did spank her. What the hell was wrong with her? And the crazy part about the whole thing was Dean did not complain or dispute it. He did it without hesitation. Holly shook her head in total confusion. It was an odd feeling that left her baffled and frustrated.

Holly picked up her jean's and underwear off the ground and began to walk towards the bathroom. Just before Holly closed the door, she turned towards Dean who was looking right at her.

"You know, sometimes, I just want to punch you in the face." She said and quickly shut the door behind her to do as the Drill Sargent instructed of her.

* * *

TBC?

Please let me know what you think of this chapter and if you desire to see anything specific from Holly and Dean. I did allow them to have an intimate, almost sexual moment. I don't know how everyone would feel about that, but there it is.

Note: It might be awhile till I update again due to exciting things happening in my life, but I will try to get back on and update again as soon as I can. I love to write and can't stay away from Holly and Dean too long. I also might post stories that I have already written awhile ago just to have something up in the meantime if anyone would be interested.


	9. Chapter 9

Update

Hi everyone! Yes, I'm alive. So many things have been happening in my life that I had to take a long break from writing for a while. Believe me I did want to write more then I was unable to at the time.

But I have not given up on this story. I actually wrote two versions of Chapter 9 and did not like how either of them were going, so I decided not to edit and post them. :( It just didn't feel right. I am, however, currently writing it again and this one I like better so I am planning on posting it when I finish.

I'm sorry for all those who were following and waiting for this story to continue. I'm awfully flattered that there are still a few people who are still interested and wanting an update after so long. Thank you in particular to Elliesamdeangirl for keeping on me about giving an update on this story. :)

And please if anyone has any suggestions or want to see something particular between Holly and Dean let me know either by PM or comments. This next chapter I'm writing is from a reader's idea.

I am not giving up on it and I'm excited to keep writing. Stay tuned. I am working on it. Thank you to all who have commented and reviewed during my absence. I read every single one and was most appreciative. It made my days.

Lots of love to you all! Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and a wonderful New Year's Day.

2020 is here and so is Holly and Dean. :)


	10. Chapter 10

It Was an Accident – Part 1

Next Chapter is finally here! Happy New Year everyone! Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you all for your comments and reviews and your continued interest in this story. I'm glad you all are liking the characters and wanting to keep them alive. I find Holly and Dean's relationship enjoyable to create and want to continue. Welcome new readers! And thank you for all the amazing suggestions keep them coming. And as always, let me know what you think, what you liked/did not like and perhaps what you'd like to see from Holly and Dean. I had to split this chapter into two parts or else it would be too way long.

Quick note: Had someone ask - Yes, I am from the United States (Born and Bred). Yes, I was spanked as a child and no, I was not abused. If you have specific questions regarding myself PM or ask in the comments just be kind about it. Thank you!

WARNING: There is SPANKING (Domestic Discipline/Corporal punishment) of an adult female by an adult male in this story. Along with swearing. Please if this makes you uncomfortable or you do not like this kind of story. Don't read it.

* * *

Holly rubbed a hand over her tired face blinking, trying desperately to keep her focus on the research before her. She grumbled in frustration. She could not for the life of her make connections between the evidence she had been looking at for hours now.

"What are you doing up?" A gruff rather grumpy voice graveled behind her.

Holly was so focused on the research in front of her she did not hear Dean walk up behind her. She nearly jumped out of her skin spinning around. She put her hand over her chest letting out a long breath. "Jesus, Dean. You scared the crap out of me."

"It's late." Dean stated plainly sounding rather tired himself. He had gone to bed a while ago, but apparently had woken up and noticed Holly was still up.

Holly glanced over at the clock on the microwave. 2:27AM. Wow. The last time she looked at the clock it was 11:00PM. For the past week Holly has been staying up late drowning herself in research. It's almost like she was becoming obsessed with studying and reading for the cases, of course Holly only saw it as motivation rather than obsession. The past three days in particular she has stayed up, for the most part, till five in the morning and only getting a few hours of sleep each night. It seems like not just the lack of sleep that was getting to her head, but the mental exhaustion as well. She was so engrossed in the research that she did not realize how late it was, but that did not mean she was done. She's been at this for hours and she still had not found any connections. She had to at least find something of use before she rested. People were disappearing and from her experience, though little that she had, the victims almost always were killed. Lives were at stake and she did not see her being tired an excuse to stop.

Holly turned back toward her work. "I just need to figure this out."

"Not now you're not. It's passed two in the morning." Dean said as he reached from behind Holly closing the laptop and the book in front of her.

"Hey!" Holly protested opening the laptop back up.

Before Holly knew it, her chair was being pulled back away from the table. Dean walked around the chair so he was standing directly in front of her. He looked down at her with a very stern face narrowing his eyes a little bit.

"I'm not kidding." Dean graveled out in a sharp tone that always seemed to not only make her chest tighten in intimidation, but set her teeth on edge in pure annoyance.

Holly glared at Dean for a moment contemplating what to do. She knew very well from experience that pushing Dean was not a great idea. On the other hand, Holly never liked being told what to do. Letting him have control scared Holly a lot more then she would care to admit. Not to mention she was stubborn and not in the least bit submissive towards the man.

Holly took a deep breathing trying to stop herself from saying something stupid. "Dean, I have to at least get one connection on this case. The sooner we find out. The sooner we can save these people."

"You going to save these people half asleep? Rest is important, Holly." Dean said sternly giving Holly a pointed look. "You're done with these all-nighters. The reason you can't focus is because you're exhausted. This can wait till morning."

Holly had to admit he was definitely right she was exhausted, but in her mind just because she was exhausted did not mean she'd give up. Besides her mind was so absorb into the work that she could think of nothing else.

"I've gone without sleep a lot. I'll be fine." Holly said reassuringly remember her college days of pulling all-nighters studying and acing her exams. "If _you_ think it's too late. _You_ go to bed." Holly added with a bit more grumpiness and attitude then she intended.

Dean gritted his teeth in irritation giving Holly a fierce glare that made her squirm in her seat. Holly didn't know why she thought reason would work with Dean considering it never did.

"Excuse me?" Dean growled in a warning tone indicating he was moving passed his patience. Holly guessed he was grumpy due to the fact that it was passed two in the morning and he wanted to go back to sleep himself.

"Can't you ever ask me?" Holly muttered gritting her teeth slightly looking down at the cheap tile floor avoiding Dean's eyes feeling her anxiety build up. She hated the fact that he was making her feel half her age. "You never ask, you always order. You don't even say please." Holly explained liking the idea of being asked and not ordered.

"Get your ass to bed." Dean growled lowly trying to keep control over his temper. "Please." He added humoring her wish.

Holly rolled her eyes at his interpretation of her meaning. "How polite." She muttered sarcastically.

Then suddenly Holly was being pulled up from the chair by her bicep. Not too roughly, but firm enough to make Holly annoyed. Dean spun her in the direction of the bed giving her bottom a firm smack propelling her in the direction he desired. The swat he had given her produced not only a sting, but an echo that reverberated in the small hotel room. Holly quickly spun herself back around to face Dean giving him a shocked and embarrassed look with her mouth slightly gaped. It has been awhile since Dean had swatted her and even though she probably should have expected it. It still surprised her. She scowled at him subconsciously reaching behind her giving her bottom a quick rub. Then she quickly glanced at Sam who was laying asleep in one of the queen beds. Holly's cheeks blushed as she hoped he remained asleep after that sudden nose. Holly turned her attention back to the green eyed jerk making sure to give him a contemptable look, but ultimately looking more like a defiant child.

"Holly." Dean growled rumbling deep in this throat sending a shiver down Holly's spine. He leveled his eyes at her giving her a warning look that she was wearing on his patience which Holly really didn't think he had any. He pointed a demanding finger at the bed apparently done with verbal commands.

Holly's faced changed a bit at Dean's deep imposing voice. She tried to show him she was unmoved by his tone, but was ultimately unsuccessful knowing very well what to expect if she did not move her butt, Dean would move it for her. One way or another. Holly scolded herself for the intimidation she felt. But God did she _hate_ spankings. Not just spankings, but spankings by _that_ man who she thought well of, but ultimately wanted to strangle most of the time.

Holly growled in frustration and defeat as she reluctantly stomped over to the bed hating herself every step of the way for obeying the man for the simple fact that she did not want to be spanked. Perhaps she was a child after all. She climbed into bed pulling the covers over her a bit more dramatic than necessary.

"Just so you know I'm going to bed because _I'm_ tired. Not because Master Drill Sargent ordered me to." Holly said sassily sounding way too childish to her own ears wincing at her mouth opening on its own accord. Perhaps Holly did need sleep due to her lack of intelligent at this point.

Dean made a deep noise in his throat something between a growl and a snort. Obviously, unconvinced at Holly's statement as he made his way to sleep next to Sam.

"Asshole." Holly muttered softly turning away from Dean pulling the covers over her head with grumpy bitterness.

Apparently not soft enough because she soon her a very clear - "Brat."

Oddly the way Dean said it was not harsh or in an angry manner. It was rather affectionate. Holly felt a slight warmth in her chest at Dean's tone and allowed herself to let a small smile spread across her lips.

However, despite Holly's initial decision to go to bed. She could not get her mind off the research and not, but fifteen minutes of being in bed she could not stand it. She sat up in bed slowly and looked over at Dean who was snoring softly. Holly bit her lip contemplating what to do. She found herself finding it hard to get out of bed for the very simple fact that Dean ordered her to go to bed and had this dilemma building up inside of her not wanting to disobey him. Holly nearly smacked herself for this crazy thought. Dean should not have this much power over her thoughts and most certainly should not affect her decision making. She was a grown woman fully capable of deciding what she needs and doesn't need on her own which included sleep. With that thought Holly got out of bed slowly being extra cautious as she rounded the foot of Sam and Dean's bed. Once she made it to the kitchenette, she let out the breath she was holding. She quietly opened the laptop and the book and very quickly began to feel anxiety build up in her chest as she knew she was disobeying. She hated that Dean was having this effect on her even as he slept. She pictured his stern and unyielding face. She was feeling like a disobedient child doing something naughty. Holly shook her head in disgust at her feelings and quickly pushed Dean out of her mind. No. She would not let him influence her on this. And soon Holly was absorbed in the research once again.

0000

It seemed like only a few hours when Holly saw light streaming through the blinds. She quickly glanced at the clock. 6:38 AM. Holly immediately shut the laptop and book feeling herself swell with anxiety. She knew they would be up soon and most definitely did not want Dean to find her in the kitchen researching. She supposed she could lie if she had to, but was terrible at lying and it just so happens that she did not like doing so. So, her goal was to avoid the questions all together. Holly was about to walk over to her bed when she heard rustling and saw the covers move. Not even bothering to see if it was Sam or Dean who was stirring awake, Holly quickly whipped into the bathroom walking on her toes cautiously. She swiftly shut the door behind her twisting the nob to ensure there would be no sound when she closed it. Holly breathed a sigh of relief. She did find herself feeling slightly guilty for defying Dean, not because she had this great desire to do what he told her to do, of course not, but it was because he was her friend and did not wish to disregard or disrespect him as a person.

Holly suddenly heard a knock on the bathroom door that made her jump out of her skin due to all her built-up guilty energy.

"Holly." Dean's voice grumbled sleepily.

"Yeah?" She automatically responded with a little squeak that made her cringe. She squeezed her eyes shut thinking her voice might alert Dean that something was amiss.

"Hurry up, man's gotta take a leak." Dean said sounding groggy.

Holly breathed a sigh of relief as she walked out of the bathroom. Dean was leaning on the side of the door frame rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. Holly quickly walked past him. "All yours."

0000

They were on the road headed to Colorado to investigate the case. Holly found herself blinking to stay awake on the car ride as she tried to read her notes from the Celtic book she had read yesterday or rather this morning. Dean's music wasn't really _that_ loud, but to Holly, whose head was throbbing, felt like the music was blaring.

"Dean!" Holly suddenly shouted releasing her built up frustration.

Dean quickly turned the music down startled by Holly's abrupt outburst. "Could you turn the music off?! I can't hear myself think!" Holly snapped at him sounding like Dean was the reason why there was no peace in the world.

"Then stop thinking for a minute. Driver choses the music. Passengers shut their cakehole." Dean teased smiling a bit at his comment not grasping the full extent of Holly's irritated state.

Holly gritted her teeth. She was in no mood for jokes. She could not make connections on this case; she was hungry and she had a ponding headache. She was downright cranky.

"Dean just turn the freaking music OFF! I'm sick of hearing the same crap over and over again." Holly snapped bitterly. Obviously, that wasn't the real reason she wanted the music off, but it was a good excuse as any for the moment.

Dean was silent for a beat just long enough to be unnerving. Then sighed and ejected the tape. "What's your problem, Holly? You sound like a two-year-old who needs a nap."

Holly's head snapped up glowering at the back of Dean's head.

"And you sound like an asshole." Holly shot back immaturely huffing a bit as she folded her arms across her chest leaning back in the seat. Perhaps she was more irritated that Dean's statement was not far from the truth.

"Maybe you should just lay down for a bit." Sam suggested finding Holly to be unwelcomed company at the moment. Clearly agreeing with Dean about her needing a nap. This made Holly's blood boil. Anything they said was just feeding into her anger.

"Maybe you should mind your own business." Holly couldn't believe she said that one after it escaped her lips. She did sound downright childish. What was going on with her? It was like her brain took a vacation along with her civility.

"Holly." Dean's voice changed quickly into a deep stern rumble. "I suggest you stop talking."

Holly had to admit it was a good suggestion, but that did not mean she was going to take it. She balled up her fists in frustration at hearing Dean's words.

"Is that a threat?" Holly growled. It was almost like she was looking for a fight. She simply could not keep her mouth shut. All her common sense had decided to leave her. She was starting to think that sleep is important for her if only to save herself from pure stupidity and grumpiness.

"You want it to be?" Dean offered darkly.

Holly glared at the back of Dean's head looking like she was trying to burn a hole through it and practically grinding her teeth in pure annoyance. Sam turned around to glance at Holly. Obviously, not liking what he saw and quickly spoke up.

"Alight, just stop it. We've been in this car for three hours straight and were all getting on each other's nerves. Let's stop somewhere and get something to eat, stretch our legs. There is a town just a couple miles up the road." Sam said trying desperately to keep the peace and be the calming voice of reason. Holly was grateful for it because she certainly was not betting on her irritable self to play peace keeper.

"Fine." Dean grumbled out curtly.

"Yes." Holly said with grumpy enthusiasm she needed to get out of that car before she completely lost it. She was tired, hungry and moody. Food and rest and space was most welcome.

They stopped at a local pub. Holly felt a lot better now that she got something warm in her belly. Before they left, they all made use of the restroom. As Holly was walking out of the pub, she saw Dean leaning against the Impala's hood in a relaxed posture his hands at his sides gripping the metal body. His eyes were straight ahead focusing on the road appearing to be in deep thought as Holly approach him. Holly paused for a moment taking in the man's appearance. He always seemed to have this intensity about him that Holly could never really grasp. It was almost like he was always on edge preparing himself for the inevitable bad that was sure to come. Always ready for something to come along to knock him down. It nearly broke Holly's heart to see her friend like that. She wasn't even sure her thoughts were correct, but whatever his reason it was clear to Holly that it wasn't a good thing nor did it aid in his happiness. She wished she could ease his thoughts somehow, but she wasn't exactly known for putting Dean's mind at ease and Holly found that fact more painful to her heart then she imagined. It bothered her deeply.

It wasn't long before Dean turned to look at Holly feeling her eyes on him. His intense green eyes locked onto hers and she immediately looked down at his boots biting her lip. Dean said nothing and simply waited patiently for Holly speak. Gathering her courage Holly licked her lips and looked up at Dean.

"Dean…I'm sorry for snapping at you. It was uncalled for." Holly apologized feeling he deserved an apology. In all honesty Holly was super embarrassed by her childish behavior. She usually isn't that rude and it made her feel like she had lost control of her emotions which was not only embarrassing, but exposing vulnerabilities and flaws like an open book. Holly was a very private person in that aspect and did not like revealing herself in an undignified manner. It wasn't right and it wasn't her.

Dean looked at her for a moment and sighed his ridged face softening a bit.

"Come here." He graveled out gently taking ahold of Holly's wrist pulling her towards him. He pulled Holly in close to his body and found her breath caught in the throat as she stared at his broad chest only inches away from him. Being this close Holly's senses heightened and she could smell Dean's musky after shave and the faint scent of his leather jacket and the obvious petermint that was escaping from his mouth. Holly could feel his hot breath on top of her forehead as he planted a kiss just on her hairline. He let go of her wrist and wrapped his arm around her squeezing her tightly into his strong body. Holly's head rested right under his chin feeling his chest raise and fall in a steadily rhythm.

"It's alright, sweetheart." He said gently in a deep voice. Holly returned the embrace hesitantly, but very quickly melted in Dean's strong protective arms. Holly was grateful for Dean's understanding and was glad that he had forgiven her so easily. Although Holly did feel a pinch of guilt on her conscience for disobeying him. She was finding it hard to admit it to herself, but it was becoming very clear that she should have gone to sleep last night and that Dean had been right.

Much to Holly's dismay Dean let go and the embrace ended far too quickly for Holly's liking. There was something about Dean's warm muscular arms around her that made her feel protected and oddly kind of special?

"Alright, go on and get in the car." He said spinning her around by her forearm and giving her bottom a small swat to get her moving. Holly arched her back a little at the unexpected spank. The swat stung slightly. Of course, Dean's swats always stung, he'd never given her a swat that was light enough not to produce a sting much to Holly's chagrin, but it was not punishing. It was almost playful and had done it simply because he wanted to not because she had done something wrong. Holly turned around to look at him with an upset face, but did not succeed. Dean lips turn up into a small smile at the face Holly was giving him. Dean found it humorous that in all of Holly's fighting spirit spanking was the one thing that pushed her guard down and opened her up like a book to read. One little swat and her attention was unyielding. He dipped his head down slightly trying to hide the smirk that was forming on his face unsuccessfully, of course. He gave Holly a knowing look then turned towards the driver door while Holly just watched him. She was just dying to know what that man was thinking and did not really like the look he gave her. Holly's thoughts rabbled in her head and quickly came to the conclusion that perhaps Dean gave her that swat to reiterate the idea that he was in charge which made Holly's blood boil at that thought. It wasn't long till Holly followed suit and got in the back seat her thoughts jumbled with curiosity and confusion.

Or maybe he just wanted to. Holly rolled her eyes scolding herself for thinking too much on the subject. Dean took up way too much of her thoughts and made a mental note to rectify that. One swat. One touch. Hell, one look and it made Holly's mind go into a whirlwind of crazy. This man was pushing her to the border line of insanity.

00000

After some convincing by Sam, Holly and Dean agreed to stop driving and get a hotel for the night. Once they booked a room, they grabbed some dinner. It was only 6pm and Holly thought it would be a great time to bring up her idea. She was thinking about it all day and wanted desperately to get in some shooting practice. She was worried about getting slow. Her confidence in her combat skills were lessening and found it to be important to be ready for anything. Over the past few weeks she's been reading, quizzing and practicing all she could so she could be better. Holly had become consumed by the hunting world more then she realized and found herself seriously desiring to improve on everything. She found saving lives not only something that had to be done, but her purpose and she was going to, with the best of her ability, save as many people as she could. She may not have been able to save her sister, but now she has the skills to save everyone else and that's just what she intended to do. However, she found herself and her well-being to be irrelevant at times perhaps not completely thinking things through like she should, but her mind was too far lost in the things she wished to accomplish to see anything else.

"I really need to practice. It's been at least three weeks since the last time we practiced." Holly declared pleading her case.

Dean put his beer down and leaned back in his chair regarding Holly who was giving him a hopeful look. He looked at the clock on the wall. It was only a little past five thirty.

"Sure, getting in a few shots won't hurt." Dean declared nodding in agreement actually looking quite pleased that Holly had asked. Dean usually was all for practicing and keeping sharp on training. "What'd you do say, Sammy?" He asked looking towards his brother his arms crossing over his chest in a relaxed manner leaning back in the chair.

"Sure." Sam said shrugging his shoulders seeming to not mind at all.

Holly smiled in relief glad that they had agreed with her, she was eager to brush up on her firearms skills. Although she did feel a bit groggy and weak adrenaline was kicking in, but she pushed her feeling of tiredness out of her mind and found a wave of false energy flood into her body. Despite the warning creeping into the back of her mind, Holly ignored it. She was fine.

0000

They found a wooded area not far from the hotel where they decided to practice. It was discreet and quiet. There was a small patch of open land where they could practice without being disturbed or questioned by anyone. Sam, Dean and Holly did their usual set up. Dean had a methodical way of going about practicing shooting something his dad had taught him regarding safety and effectiveness when training. Apparently, it was quite successful considering Sam and Dean continued in the very same manner every single time not skipping one step.

After setting up the area with clear targets. They all went through quite a few rounds. Holly focused on firing with the 9mm Glock which she felt the most comfortable using instead of Dean's Smith and Weston gun that kicks like hell. Last time it nearly flung out of her hand so she stuck with the Glock. After for at least an hour Holly was finding her body become very weak and her eyes become exceedingly heavy. Not wanting Sam or Dean to see her dosing off opted to go sit on the Impala while they finished up. She sat on the hood allowing her feet to dangle as she leaned her hands back behind her to place her palms on the metal. This was when she realized the Glock was still in her hands. She really should have put it down, but she had emptied the clip so she did not find it to be harmful if she kept it in her hand. Holly titled her head back feeling the cool afternoon air blow across her face and through her hair, enjoying the crispness of the wind allowing herself to relax for a minute. However, that minute was very short lived because just as Holly rolled her neck downwards, she caught a glimpse of one of the biggest ugliest looking spiders she had ever seen crawling up her left thigh. Holly did what any amphibian hater would do. She screamed bloody murder.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

However, not only did she scream she swiped at it. And not only did she swipe at the spider, she swiped at it with the Glock in her hand.

BANG!

The gun had gone off. Holly jumped to her feet at the sudden unexpected sound then stood frozen in pure fear and shock. Sam and Dean hit the ground in automatic response to the unknown shot that was fired. Holly stared stupidly at the gun in her hand like it had done something it wasn't supposed to do. She could have sworn she emptied the clip, but it was apparent she had not. It wasn't long till Sam and Dean stood up obviously finding out the source of where the shot came from seeing Holly staring at her gun with her mouth gaped. Dean growled as he marched over to her laying his feet heavily into the ground. Once he reached her and he saw that she was unharmed immediately snatched the gun out of her hand released the clip and pushed the slide back to make sure the gun was no longer loaded. It was obvious Holly lost count of how many bullets were left. Once he was sure the gun was empty, he reached around Holly and placed the gun on the hood of the Impala with an ominous thud.

He then squared his body to so he was directly in front of her giving her a fierce glare that made Holly's heart stop. She was still dumbfounded at what had occurred and her mouth was still gaped in shock. "Uh…" Was all she managed to say as Dean continued to burn a hole into her face.

"What. Happened?" He bit out angerly clearly trying hard not to explode. His teeth were clenched and his jaw as tight. A good indication that he was absolutely pissed at her.

"It…It went off." Holly said blinking a bit still getting over the shock of what had happened.

"Yeah we kind of figured that when we heard the crack over our heads." Dean growled sarcastically not in the least bit humored.

"Why were you holding the gun?" Sam asked sterner than Holly expected surprising her by his tone. Her heart was sinking by the minute. She definitely didn't need them both to be pissed at her. Dean was plenty.

"We were practicing shooting." Holly stating the obvious, but knew very well that is not what Sam was trying to get at with his question.

"He means what were you doing holding the gun away from the target area." Dean explained in irritation pointing harshly towards the designated area his eyes never leaving Holly.

Holly remained silent for a moment. As she tried to collect her thoughts, she found it a bit difficult to concentrate, but the more she thought, the more stupid her actions were appearing to her. She knew about firearm safety exceedingly well. Dean had pounded it into her head, but tonight she just wasn't thinking properly and now she looked like a fool because of it. It wasn't because she thought safety wasn't important, she was simply tired. In fact, she was exhausted and her luck of pushing through things had run out.

"Tell me, Holly because I'm just dying to know what the hell you were thinking…if at all." Dean spat clearly getting more irritated by the minute.

Holly cringed at Dean's harsh words.

"I…I thought I'd used up all the rounds in the magazine." Holly stated honestly her face flushing with shame. It was becoming very apparent that she wasn't thinking and embarrassment started to fill her body.

Dean threw his hand up in the air in frustration. "Are you serious? Do I have to take you back to gun basics 101? You _always_ assume your firearm is loaded and you keep your finger off the trigger until you are ready to fire. What was your finger doing on the trigger?" He asked looking at her with utter disbelief showing his immense disapproval at her actions.

"There…there was a big spider." Holly said biting her lip averting her eyes to the ground away from the censorious glare making her feel immensely younger than her age. She knew Dean would not like her reason and was dreading the confrontation that was sure to come.

"A spider?" Dean questioned dryly with a clear tone of irritation.

Holly clenched her jaw and rolled her eyes. "Yes, a big ass spider that was crawling up my leg. It was huge! It scared me and I swiped at it. I guess I accidently put my finger on the trigger when I swiped at it. I really didn't mean to it was an accident." She tried to explain it as straightforward as she could so Dean would stop questioning her like a police detective and looking at her like she was senseless. It was a complete accident.

Dean rubbed a hand over his face in frustration his eyes narrowing in on her.

"You do _not_ use the gun for anything else except to shoot. It is not a flyswatter." He stated clearly and firmly in a way that almost sounded like he was scolding a child that didn't know any better.

"I know, Dean." Holly growled at the patronizing way he was putting things. "It was an accident and I'm sorry."

"One of us could have gotten seriously hurt or killed by your accident." He said sternly looking at Holly with not only anger, but disappointment. And that went straight to her heart.

Holly swallowed hard as her throat became extremely dry and unmistakable tears started to line her eyes as the realization of the extension of her thoughtlessness hit her. What Dean was saying was true, someone could have definitely gotten hit. "I...I'm really sorry." Holly chocked out looking at the ground again. She really was sorry.

Dean sighed letting out a breath of hot air through his nostrils. "What's going on with you, Holly? You're not usually this careless when it comes to weapons." Dean stated genuinely wanting to know what was going on in Holly's mindHHh. His eyes held concern for her and looked at her for an explanation. It was clear did want to understand.

"I…I don't know. I guess I'm just tired. I didn't get any sleep last night." Holly said honestly keeping her head down avoiding Dean's eyes.

"What do you mean? You went to bed." Dean said confused thinking it couldn't be that.

Holly's head snapped up at his words realizing what she had just confessed. Her eyes were wide and written with worry and fear. Her face had all but condemned her. She watched Dean's expression changed from confused to infuriated. Her heart began to pound furiously in her chest. Her brain was not functioning properly due to her lack of sleep and her mouth betrayed her. Idiot. She felt like smacking her palm against her forehead.

"Did you not?" Dean growled already knowing the answer tipping his head down slightly. His eyes were burning into Holly angrily like she had committed the ultimate sin, which to Dean, was disobeying him.

Holly's mouth was once again gaped and stumbled over her words as she fought to release them from her lips. "I…I couldn't sleep and…the…the research was all I could think about…" She said desperately trying to explain herself hoping to somehow lessen Dean's angry with reason. Why she thought that would work was beyond her.

"So, let me get this straight. Not only did you disobey my order to go to bed last night. You took it upon yourself to do more research, overworking yourself to exhaustion, then decided it was a good idea to practice shooting resulting in one of us almost getting shot, all because you did not sleep when I told you to. Does that sound about right, Holly? Or am I missing something?" Dean asked scowling deeply at her like an unyielding statue. His voice was unmistakably sarcastic which to Holly was very patronizing and irritated her to on end, but the truth remained that she certainly had done something stupid and was greatly regretting it.

Holly bit down on her bottom lip hard making it disappear from view. Yep that sounded like everything. She should have just gone to sleep when he had told her to, but she just couldn't.

"I'm sorry Dean. I just couldn't sleep. If I hadn't got up, I would have been awake anyways staring at the ceiling all night thinking about it." Holly tried to explain her reason for staying up hoping Dean would at least understand why.

"You would have fallen asleep eventually. You chose to disobey me." Dean stated deeply not finding Holly's excuse justifiable.

Holly lifted her head glaring at Dean annoyed that he couldn't just recognize her point of view. Holly felt she should give up hope of Dean ever becoming reasonable. He never looked at things from her perspective or even tried to see her side of things, granted she wanted him to agree with her for obvious reasons, but he never wavered from his ideas and remained annoyingly consistent. At least he was predictable in that aspect Holly thought, but then again, he never ceased to surprised her in some ways. The man was incomprehensible and Holly did not understand it. To Dean things were black and white, but not to Holly and she never disappointed to say what she thought.

"When I go to sleep is my business, Dean, not yours." Holly said brazenly. She didn't want to fight, but she couldn't keep her mouth shut either. Being that a flaw or a virtue, she was going to get her words in and Dean was going to listen to them.

"It most definitely is my business. Lack of sleep leads to carelessness and mistakes. You cannot be careless when handling a firearm, Holly. And you most definitely were. You lied to me and you disobeyed me leading to one of us almost being shot!" Dean shouted the last sentence making Holly jump at his booming voice. It was apparent that Dean was very upset with Holly and she knew from experience that she was, in the most simplest terms, in big trouble.

Dean ran his fingers through his hair looking down at the ground breathing in and out heavily like he was trying to gain control of his temper. Then he looked up at Holly with a severe sternness that stilled Holly like a statue. His face was not pleasant to say the least.

"You." Dean growled pointing a demanding finger at Holly taking a step closer towards her. Holly took a step back instinctually licking her lips trying to keep her face unmoved by the increased uneasiness she was feeling in the pit of her stomach. Dean ducked down slightly so that he was more eye level with Holly. His green eyes danced with built up frustration as he stared into hers. "Are going to sit your ass down in the car while we pack up. Then we'll go back to the hotel and you and I are going to have a serious conversation about sleep, gun safety and disobedience…"

Despite Holly's nervousness of the situation she found herself becoming more annoyed at his demands and her unwillingness to submit won over her intimidation of the Hunter. "Are you going to actually _talk_ to me like a civilized person or are you just going to…?" Holly's voice was clipped clearly showing her annoyance. However, she found she could not finish the sentence and end up swallowing the word instead. It was clear that she worried about her fate.

Dean raised a mocking eyebrow. "Spank you?" He asked knowing very well that she had trouble expressing the word and was all too eager to finish her question. She was uncomfortable about it. Good. He had no desire to make her feel comfortable about how much trouble she was in.

"You can bet your ass on that Holly." Dean said forebodingly giving Holly a look that showed full intent and no sympathy. Not only was he implying that she was deserving, but that she needed it. Dean's declaration to spank her made Holly's built up nervousness and frustration explode.

"Are you freaking kidding me? It was an accident! You have no right!" Holly shouted angry at Dean's declaration. It was utterly ridiculous and highly unfair. It was a mistake, why can't he just let it go? Dean never could just talk it out when it came to unfortunate mistakes made. He always had to get physical. Perhaps he thinks he can better express his displeasure or he thinks it's the best way to get through to Holly. It really didn't matter Dean's reason behind it, Holly only saw it as male testosterone driven idiocy.

"What you did was dangerous Holly. Reckless and thoughtless. You put everyone's safety in jeopardy, including your own, just because you didn't want to go to bed and get some much-needed sleep. You're getting a spanking." His words were firm and final. His face was unyielding holding a scowl that would have grown men taking a step back. However, Holly was not a grown man, she was a grown woman that was full of adrenaline and distain for being told what to do. Her nostrils flared angrily at Dean's words and plastered on a scowl of her own.

"Yes, I made a mistake, but things happen. And no one got hurt. This time you'll just have to get over it, okay? I'm done. I'm done with your high and mighty attitude thinking it's your responsibility to correct me like a child. This may come as a shock to you, Dean Winchester, but it isn't. I'm sick of it and as far as I'm concerned you can just suck it. I am not getting in the stupid car just so you can fulfill your narrow- minded testosterone barbarism when we get back to the hotel." Holly spat the words crossly definitely crossing her arms over her chest angrily frowning at Dean as she clenched her jaw tightly. She was infuriated and way past over tired.

It had been a good long while since Dean had full on spanked her. Sure, he had given her swats, but it has been at least a good solid three to four months since and this time Holly was determined to keep that streak going. She was putting her foot down and was determined for this punishment not to happen. Perhaps it was because Holly had not been spanked for months and she was liking the idea of not being punished or she simply forgot that Dean's a determined unrelenting blockhead. For whatever the reason, what Dean said next nearly knocked the wind out of Holly's sails.

"You want it here?" Dean asked ominously in a deeply stern voice that made Holly's breath catch in her throat. He raised his brow at her in a challenging manner. "I've got no problem giving it to you right here, right now if that's what you want. Do not test me."

* * *

TBC

Poor Holly.

Question: Think she'll get in the car? Would you? 😉

As always let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions. Or if you have any specific questions regarding the characters, story or my choices. Or just anything 😊

I'm really debating about Holly and Dean's relationship and where it should go.

I'm hoping to have Part 2 posted at least by next week. So not too long. Hang tight.

Thank you so much for reading! Review, please.


	11. Chapter 11

It Was an Accident – Part 2

Part 2 is posted! Yayyyy. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you for all your reviews and suggestions. I loved them all! I decided to respond to the reviews to truly thank you for them. I can't do it every time or I'd never finish anything lol. Welcome new readers!

Leveragefan101: I'm so glad you loved it and want to read more! It made me so happy to know you want me to continue. It really motivates me to keep writing. Thank you! 😊

Ponygirlrunner25: Thank you so much for your lovely review. It made my day! Yes, Dean definitely did say he would spank her with a belt if she put her life in danger again, but he hasn't yet. I think this is for the simple fact that he doesn't want to, but that doesn't mean he won't. I think Holly would have to scare him pretty bad for him to find using a belt necessary. I really do like the idea of Dean and Holly's relationship blooming into something romantic. While Holly thinks of Dean as a friend, her feelings are a bit more then she realizes it. I do like the idea of Holly getting angry with Dean after a spanking and goes numb towards him. Dean would absolutely not like that and would have to open up to her. Also I'm glad you are re-reading chapter 8, I ended up doing the same lol. I love your reviews, your input and ability to read into the characters is great. I love it!

GuestGuest: Thank you so much for answering my question. I was certainly curious what people thought. Holly is really tired; she also is very stubborn. What will win over? I hope you enjoy the chapter and Holly's ultimate decision.

Spades4891: I know. I'm so sorry. I had to cut it off somewhere. Plus, there is nothing wrong with a little suspense lol. But I hope I didn't make you wait too long. Enjoy the chapter!

Britestar: Awww thank you so much. Your review made me so happy. Haha yes! I probably would have gotten in the car too. I always picture his stern face and shiver. I'm so glad you are liking the story and yes, many readers are wanting Holly and Dean to be more than just friends. And like I had mentioned with Ponygirlrunner25. Holly tends to think of Dean as a friend, but often her feelings are much more than that. And Dean, poor Dean's feelings are clear, but he's scared. The relationship is a slow burn, but it's happening. "You want it, here?" Yeah, Dean can be intimidating lol.

MarionLuth: Thank you so much for reviewing. I'm glad you enjoyed the pervious chapter and I hope that you will like this one as well. Dean is very fun to write and I like the interaction he has with someone like Holly. I also wonder where they will end up LOL. We'll see.

EmilyAnnMcGarrett-Winchester: I think Holly is about to get burned too. That's what happens when you play with fire and put your pride over your butt. LOL. Hope you like where this chapter leads. I'm so glad you are loving the story.

Elliesamadeangirl: Haha! Yes, RUN! I think that's probably what I would do, but then again, the severe sternness of Dean Winchester glaring at you. I might choose to just get in the car. I think your right in the fact that Dean would not think Holly would rebel simply because of common sense. And Holly could possibly dodge them if she ran, but you're right Sam and Dean are fast and Holly is one tired girl at the moment. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the decisions Holly makes. 😊

Baby Dragon: Yes, yes, yes. LOL. That's exactly what one should do when they are faced with utter doom. Why make it worse on yourself right? But will Holly be smart about it or has her tiredness taken all of her common sense away? The next chapter will tell 😉 I hope you enjoy it. Thank you so much for reviewing, it makes my day.

Annie Jones: I'm so glad you are enjoying the story. Holly seems to be pushing Dean to spank her there, but will he? Many people are wanting Holly and Dean's relationship to move towards a more romantic one. And I definitely see that happening, but I like your idea of slowly realizing it and acting upon it. Both Holly and Dean are shielded people, but the feelings are there despite denial. Lol. Enjoy the next chapter.

Beholed: Ugh! Yes, you don't know how embarrassed I am. Thank you so much for pointing that out. I do know that, silly mistake on my part. Your correction is not nerdy. Just common sense lol. Much love right back. I hope you continue to read and enjoy the next chapter.

Lau Whisperer: What a great review! Thank you so much for taking the time! I grew up with guns too and I'm glad you see the severity of it. Not good. She is rather immature about this and I a tribute some of that due to her lack of sleep which by the way you are completely right, she should be completely out of it. However, I felt that the drive of adrenaline pushing through her to keep her going just enough to get a spanking in lol. Perhaps I was a bit lazy on that. Holly is a bit immature; I find myself wanting to shake her a lot of the time. I might write more about why that is. It's a part of her that she does not like, mostly because it hurts Dean. I do write from Holly's perspective and leave Dean's thoughts a mystery only giving a few glimpses into his mind. That is so cool that you noticed and want more. I did do that on purpose due to the simple fact that I wanted his inner thoughts to be a mystery and his actions to show through. I wanted to reveal Dean's thoughts slowly to the audience showing him through Holly's point of view first. I did debate about doing a chapter from Dean's perspective at one point, but never did. And since were getting closer to Holly and Dean becoming close, I do plan on showing more of Dean's thoughts. And yes, Holly should be figuring out this relationship. I see her as simply in denial lol. I am debating on if I should lead Holly and Dean to some.… juicy sense. Lol. We'll see. But thank you so much for your review. I hope I didn't confuse you or disappoint you in any way. Hope you like the next chapter! Happy reading!

Brok-13-09: Aww what a lovely compliment. I'm so happy to hear you like my writing and the way I'm portraying the characters. Yes, Holly is dramatic and a bit immature, but like you said, if she wasn't then there would be no spankings. And that would be just boring lol. I do plan on pushing their relationship further and knowing Dean and Holly there will be a lot emotion. Thank you so much for your review. It was wonderful to read. I hope you keep reading and enjoying the story!

Xyrance: Awww. Yayy! I'm so glad you enjoyed the chapter. You made my day with your comment. I feel like I'm always asking Holly what the hell she is doing lol. I'm glad your liking how Dean is turning out, I like him too. Thank you so much and enjoy the next chapter!

Thank you to all who commented and reviewed! Wow. I was shocked at all the reviews I got, but I asked and I received. I hope I did not discourage anyone or reveal too much. I just wanted to thank you all personally. It's amazing what it can do for motivation!

NOW TO THE CHAPTER…..

WARNING: There is descriptive SPANKING (Corporal Punishment/Domestic Discipline) of an adult female by an adult male in this chapter. Please if this is not your thing. Do not read!

* * *

" _I've got no problem giving it to you right here, right now if that's what you want. Do not test me."_

Holly swallowed hard as she slowly uncrossed her arms finding herself not feeling so brave anymore. God that man was intimidating. It just wasn't fair. However, Holly fought hard not reveal the raising anxiety she was feeling. She looked over at Sam who had his arms crossed moving his eyes from Dean then back to Holly who quickly obverted her eyes. Holly cheeks began to blush profusely feeling like a naughty girl being chastised in front of a friend. She found it momentously embarrassing to be chewed out and threatened with a spanking in front of him. Even though she knew spankings were not so odd to the Winchesters, who just saw the punishment as a part of a Hunter's life, she simply could not get used to it nor did she find it comforting or less embarrassing to know that it's not so unusual. And she would be horrified if Dean spanked her in front of him. She oddly saw Sam as her route to normalcy somewhat and did not want that ruined by him being present.

"You're not spanking me here." Holly stated through gritted teeth as her cheeks blushed profusely.

"Good, then get in the car." Dean said stiffly keeping his eyes locked on Holly.

"You're not spanking me at all, Dean. I told you, it's not happening." Holly stated with as much unbending defiance as her small frame would show pushing out her chest out haughtily. However, despite her outward defiance. Inwardly she was feeling her heart beat rapidly in her chest and her body flood with anxiety at hearing the words spill out of her mouth.

Dean's glare nearly made Holly's legs give out from under her it was so piercing. Then in a deep forebodingly calm voice said - "It's happening, Holly. The only choice you have is – either you do as your told and get in the car or you don't and I spank your stubborn ass, right here, right now. You wanna fight me on this?"

Despite Holly's built up anxiety, she found herself grinding her teeth at this point as she glared at him. " _Do as your told_ " – Like Hell. Holly was infuriated and extremely tired. She wanted to scream in pure frustration. He was taking control giving Holly no choice except the choices that would not end well for her backside. He had no right to spank her for this. It was a mistake, but she, as an adult will swallow the consequences of her actions that life gives her, not the ones that Dean puts in place. It was unbelievable and unfair that she had to bear this, no other woman in the United States would be punished by her friend like this. In Holly's mind she knew there was little hope for getting out of her punishment, but that did not mean she would not fight tooth and nail against the bull-headed jerk.

Holly started to back away from Dean, her legs obviously more intelligent then her mouth. Dean simply watched her continuing to glare at her. "No, Dean. I don't want to be spanked. So, you just swallow your pride or whatever the hell you need to do and deal with it. It's. Not. Happening." Holly tried to sound firm and unintimidated, but failed under Dean's perpetuating glare. She was feeling anything but and her eyes betrayed her widening with worry.

Dean's eyebrows raised high in surprise astonished at her stubbornness, not in the least bit impressed. He did not look at her with any indication that he took what she said seriously. His expression clearly showed he was surprised by Holly's statement, but it did not deter him from carrying out what he intended to do.

Dean took in a deep breath and let it out slowly like he was exasperated by Holly's statement while at the same time willing himself to calm down. "Fine." Dean said in a disappointed growl and took a menacing step towards toward her.

At hearing that single word pass from Dean's lips, something in Holly snapped immediately and reality hit her like a ton of bricks. "NO." She shouted in panic. Before Holly could really think about what she was doing she turned to run. But Dean, being the annoyingly quick man that he was, grabbed Holly's wrist and yanked her towards him. Without really giving it much thought, in all her fear and rage, she turned and swung her leg towards the member between his legs. Dean seeing this quickly shifted his body to the side just barely dodging the very painful blow to his area, a look of pure shock and relief washed over his face. He held Holly away at arm's length and snapped his head up towards her. He cocked his head to the side slightly his eyes wide and his jaw clenched tightly with deep displeasure and a look that Holly could read precisely as _you're going to get it_. Terror washed over Holly as Dean swing her back towards him bending her over his hip. At seeing the grass Holly put her hands out instinctually to support herself and struggled desperately to get out of Dean's tight grip kicking her feet and flaying her arms. However, Holly was not going anywhere and Dean's hand laid into her backside. The swats came hard and fast and stung immediately. Holly grunted and hissed as her bottom became hot almost instantly. Holly almost always wore jeans, however today was an exception. She opted to wear sweatpants to be more comfortable since they were just going to be shooting and she was now regretting that decision greatly. They were baggy, worn and thin and did little to provide protection for her bottom. Dean's hand fell about six times before he jerked her up quickly turning her to face him. Holly feeling dizzy blinked a bit trying to regain a bit of focus as the blood rusted back to her head. Holly cringed and leaned back when she saw Dean's face inches from hers, a deep menacing scowl was plastered on his face.

"You don't get to kick me in the balls just because you don't want to be spanked. Try that again and I'm grabbing me a switch." With that he tightened his grip and began to march Holly and her throbbing backside towards the Impala. Holly felt herself on the verge of tears threating to line her eyes. Her goal was not to hurt Dean, she just wanted to get away. She saw Sam giving Holly a sympathetic and disappointed look and Holly flushed with mortification. She hated being spanked, but it seemed to be much worse knowing Sam was watching. Holly started to plan in her head about what she was going to say to get out of this. Once they get back to the hotel, she would think of something. She was determined to not let this punishment take place both for her pride and her bottom.

Dean marched her, with great determination, to the car each step laying heavily into the ground. Holly didn't even try to get out of his grip feeling the pain in her bottom as a good motivator not to push him. The spanks he had just given her HURT and she wanted no more of it. However, to Holly's utter surprise Dean did not put her in the backseat like she expected. Instead he rounded towards the front of the impala. Holly was baffled and did not understand what was happening until Dean proceeded to sit down on the edge of the Impala where the headlight was. Holly began to panic and pull away from Dean. It was just now clicking that he was undoubtably going to spank her right there. In her hopeful, perhaps stupidly optimistic mind, she figured going towards the car meant leaving for the hotel, not so Dean could sit down to spank her. But Dean said that he was going to spank her here if she did not get in the car and he wasn't going to go back on his word unfortunately for Holly.

"No, don't!" Holly shouted pulling back with all her might struggling to free herself from Dean's grip. However, all of her momentum back fired as Dean pulled back in one swift yank Holly flung forward towards him. Losing her footing Holly stumbled and made a grunt of discomfort as her spanked bottom connected with the ground. Dean quickly lifted Holly back onto her feet without a word. Yet, Holly was not going to yield as her determination or sense of fear pushed her to continue to resist the Hunter and his unorthodox sense of chastisement. Holly remembering the methods that Sam and Dean taught her she clasped her two hands together and jerked with all her strength in the direction of Dean's finger tips allowing her to slip out of his grasp. Dean let out a deep growl of frustration. Once she was freed, she turned to run, but only got about ten feet before Dean's hand grasp the back of Holly's waist band immediately bringing her to a halt. The waist band of Holly's sweatpants gaped open widely behind her and she could feel the cool afternoon air flow through chilling her warmed bottom and backs of her legs. Dean yanked her back towards him, but this time instead of marching her towards the Impala like last time. He tightened his grip on Holly's waist band and twisted it tightly in his hold pulling upwards. Then to Holly's great surprise, without taking his right hand off of Holly's waist band, Dean wrapped his free arm around the top of her back under her armpits. Before Holly knew it, she was being carried like a barrel of hay under Dean's arm. Due to the way she was being carried the pull on her body was incredibly uncomfortable in more ways than one. Not only because she was being held so tightly and it was digging into her skin, but Dean's grip on the waistband of her sweatpants was being pulled up between her cheeks, using the fabric as convenient tool to lift her up, giving her a very uncomfortable wedgie. She began to worry if the old fabric of her sweatpants would be able to hold up without ripping against the strain they were being put under.

He never ceased to surprise her which sadly was not always in a good way. Holly couldn't believe he was carrying her in such an uncanny, not to mention painful, way.

"DEAN! Are you kidding me right now?! Put me down! NOW! That hurts!" Holly shouted in frustration and wiggled slightly, but quickly stopped as it just made her even more uncomfortable then she already was.

Once Dean reached the Impala, he immediately sat himself down on the hood and laid Holly across his lap. She was bend at the waist over his knee and her torso lay on the cold medal hood of the black car. He released his hold on her waist band and Holly felt some relief as the pressure between her cheeks subsided, but that didn't last long as Dean released his arm from around her back and moved it to grip onto Holly's waistband proceeding to twist and pull her sweatpants between her cheeks once again. As the baggy sweatpants were pulled tightly between her bottom, it evidently displayed her thick cheeks through the thin fabric giving Dean a clear target to spank. While pulling Holly's sweatpants up her bottom Dean pressed his forearm onto her lower back holding her in place. Of course, Holly attempted to lift her torso, but it was useless. Dean was a very strong man and he had her pinned down tightly. Perhaps to ensure that she does not slip out and try to run again because of course she would.

Then without warning the first swat fell hard on Holly's wedged backside. Holly hissed, grunted and moaned as Dean proceeded to pepper her bottom with hard intentionally placed smacks. He concentrated on the meaty part of Holly's bottom and relentlessly brought his hand down over and over again. Holly let out a furious growl of frustration smacking her palm down hard on the hood of the Impala. Dean was quick to respond as he tilted her bottom up slightly with his thigh and brought his palm down on her sit spots and backs of Holly's thighs.

"OH GOD! SHIT! OWWWWW!" Holly complained as she felt like a fire had been lite under her backside.

"Do NOT hit my car." He growled fiercely.

"OWWW, okay, okay, OKAY!" Holly shouted wanting him to just stop hitting her sit area.

Dean gave her two more swats on her sits spots then put his thigh down and concentrated on spanking Holly's clenched bottom. Holly gritted her teeth hating that fact that she was in the very position that she promised herself she would not be. Yet, here she was. Bend over Dean's knee cheek squished against the hood of Dean's precious Impala feeling like her ass was being stung by a bunch of evil bees. Holly, like always, tried to remain stoic to not give Dean the satisfaction of gaining control and keeping her pride intact, but like always it proved to be down near impossible as Dean proved that with each swat that smacked down on Holly's tender bottom.

The pain was increasing quickly and Holly knew Dean was not going easy on her whatsoever showing her no mercy. Yes, she made a mistake, but the world did not end and everyone was fine. Yet, Dean felt differently, and right now, his option is the one that mattered.

"Dean." Holly gritted out practically holding her breath as she lifted her head a bit only to find it too difficult to hold up due to Dean's pressure against her back. Holly's face scrunched in pain, she felt absolutely helpless over Dean's knee hating that feeling, just as much as she hated feeling forced into vulnerability. Holly found that when Dean spanked her, her emotions tended to flood open, not only to herself, but to Dean which was both scary and frustrating to her. Her choice to be closed off was taken away along with a protective cloak of all things she wished to keep hidden, not only from Dean, but from herself. To her, this was simply unfair, she wanted to face her emotions on her own time. Of course, not to mention it stung like a _bitch_.

Putting her head back down immediately let out an angry whine. "OW! Stop! Please! You're not…owwww being…fair about this. And you're fucking pulling my pants up my ass crack, you dipshit! It freaking hurts!"

Dean stopped mid swing and Holly could feel his eyes fixedly staring into the back of her head. Holly was taken back slightly for she definitely did not expect him to stop, but she most certainly was not complaining. Nevertheless, she felt a twinge of uneasiness pass through her body. Then Holly heard his deep distinctive voice bite out…

"Fine."

And with great efficiency he grasped the back of Holly's sweatpants AND panties pulling them both down in one greatly successful yank. Holly's eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets as the shock of not only the cold air that kissed her naked bottom, but of Dean's swift actions.

"DEAN!" Holly shouted automatically in panic and mortification. She had been merely expressing her displeasure of her pants being pulled up her backside. She had not expected him to make it worse on her by pulling them OFF. Leave it to Dean to make a shitty punishment even shittier than it already was. She hated the embarrassment it gave to an already mortifying punishment, not to mention the increased pain it gave.

Holly's cheeks blushed profusely with great embarrassment as she thought of not only Dean's view, but of Sam's view as well. Holly wasn't exactly sure where Sam was, but he most certainly was there. It was absolutely mortifying to think about. Instinctually, Holly reached back to cover her exposure. However, Dean's elbow and the way Holly was positioned on the Impala impaired her from being able to reach her bottom. Holly let out a whimper of degradation and dread. Not only was this very embarrassing, but being spanked bare HURT and there was simply no way to get out of it.

"Please, DON'T I didn't..." But Holly was cut off by a solid smack to her left butt cheek. Holly yelped and squeezed her eyes shut feeling the blossoming sting spread over skin. Holly wanted to bury her hands in her face and disappear, but the sting came too swiftly for her to dwell on her mortification. It wasn't long before Dean began to spank in a rhythmic pattern covering her bottom with stinging slaps that seemed to echo slightly in the open area. Holly found herself clenching her cheeks together bracing herself as the swats rained down on her naked butt.

"Ow! I didn't mean to take my pants off, asshole." Holly hissed angerly knowing Dean knew very well that's not what she wanted. And feeling now than ever before that he was every sense of the word, an asshole. Holly was feeling great resentment towards Dean and found herself wishing her foot had made contact with his family jewels. "T-This is uncalled for…y-you…AHHHHHH!"

Dean began to work on her sit spots and all Holly could do was to concentrate on the relentless sting consuming her bottom. "OWW! Son of a…Shit! OWWWWW! STOP, PLEASE!" It was agony. Her bottom was burning like crazy. Dean was strong and no one could argue that he was annoyingly effective at freaking everything he did which unfortunately included spanking. It was then Holly felt the tears spring up in her eyes and the pain in her backside was sinking deep into her burning skin. She tried to wiggle and move against the Hunter, but Dean's grip was unbreakable and she found herself not moving in the slightest. She was pinned in place and Holly moaned dejectedly wanting to be anywhere but where she was at the moment.

She was feeling miserable and ashamed at this point. Why couldn't she had just gone to bed like he told her? She would be feeling a whole lot better than she was feeling right now and her bottom certainly would. What was wrong with her? Even though it was true that she had not gone to bed due to the fact that she could not sleep, but deep down she knew very well it was because she did not want to be told what to do. She did not want DEAN to tell her what to do. She knew Dean was right, but she just couldn't, her pride denied her common sense. Perhaps lack of sleep played a part in her lapse in judgment as well, but nevertheless she outright defied him like a child and, that, more than anything, made her feel worse. Her actions were immature which lead to her being careless, almost getting one of her friends hurt or worse. Holly was kicking herself for being simply stupid. Holly's anger had all but deflated, like a pierced balloon. She was embarrassed, ashamed and her butt felt like Satan had barbequed it.

"D-dean, p-please s-sttttoooppp. It-it hurts. Owwwww." Holly whined feeling like a ten-year-old little girl. Holly cringed slightly. She hated the way she sounded, but the sting was incredible and she just wanted it to end. However, despite Holly's misery Dean did not let up nor did he respond. He simply concentrated on the task before him and continued to smack down his palm on the red behind in front of him being sure to cover every inch of the curvy flesh.

Holly was now sobbing openly tears spilling from her eyes. Dean abruptly stopped and rested his hand on the scorched bottom. "I can continue or you can tell me right now three gun safety rules." Dean's voice was extremely stern and perhaps border-lining on being harsh. Dean waited patiently as Holly tried to gain control of her tears. Holly brushed away her tears with the back of her hand and sniffed as she desperately tried to rack her brain for information. Holly knew them of course, but it was difficult to concentrate with Dean's hand on her fiercely aching bottom ready to strike at any point.

"Uh…um….k-keep finger off the um trigger until ready to fire." Holly stated in an unstable voice. Dean hummed in approval. "And y-you always assume the gun is loaded and um…um…"

Holly tried desperately to remember, but all she could think about was Dean's hand on her throbbing bottom. In desperation Holly blurted out the next thing she could think of.

"…Don't be a stupid little shit like me."

Apparently, that was the _wrong_ thing to say because Dean's hand fell with all fury and fire onto her burning backside moving down to her sit spots and smacking each thigh.

"AHHHHHHHHH! NOOOO! AHHHHH PLEASE! OH GOD STOPPPPPPP!" Holly cried in agony. Dean gave the middle of her bottom one last almighty smack then placed his hand back on Holly's deeply tender flesh.

"Do NOT call yourself stupid, woman. You are not." His voice was severely stern that held an obvious bite of offense like what she said was personally insulting to him which all but confused Holly to no end. "Call yourself stupid one more time I promise, I'll start your spanking all over again." The threat had Holly frozen in fear. There was no way her backside would survive. Holly was confused. Dean was acting like calling herself stupid was just as bad as carelessly handling a firearm. "Now tell me one more gun safety rule or I can continue to spank your stubborn ass."

Holly found herself sobbing once again feeling very sorry about everything, not excluding herself or her bottom. Holly found herself not really believing the fact that she wasn't stupid considering her dumb comment and not being able to say one more gun safety rule which she did honestly know. She did not say anything for a long moment. Holly expected Dean to scold her for taking so long or smack her poor bottom again, but he didn't. He simply waited for her to collect herself again.

"D-Dean I-I'm sorry." Holly finally sobbed out.

"I don't doubt it." Dean graveled out in a deep voice. Not exactly what she'd hoped for and since Dean said nothing else nor did he release her she assumed that he was still waiting for one last gun safety rule. Then it finally clicked. Oh thank all that his holy!

"O-only use a firearm for its in-intended purpose." She said finally regaining some control over her flooding emotions.

"Good. Don't just remember them. Do them, Holly." He said in a firm voice and without warning his hand fell down again on Holly's bottom two more times perhaps to help drive his message home.

"AH! OW!"

Dean looked down at Holly's curvy bottom which slowly unclench and relaxed back to its normal state. It was a bright cherry red and Dean nodded to himself. She was well spanked and no doubt will think twice about her actions next time.

Holly was downright miserable as Dean finally loosened his grip and carefully pulled Holly's underwear back into place. Holly hissed and ow-ed in response as the fabric of her tight navy-blue undies slide over her sore bottom. The pain in her backside was a deep burning ache that sunk into her flesh. She was positive she would not be able to sit. Ever.

Dean grabbed Holly's arm and pulled her up to stand. Holly immediately grabbed her sweatpants that had been kicked off a couple feet away and pulled them up. She looked around quickly and spotted Sam sitting on the trunk of the Impala facing away from them looking at the trees in the distance. Holly was grateful that he had given her some privacy however her cheeks blushed in embarrassment once again even though his eyes were occupied, his ears certainly were not. He definitely heard everything. Holly looked at the ground feeling the hit against her pride as she reached a hand around and rubbed her ill-treated backside.

She hated the fact that Dean always, won over when it came to punishing her. It was like she could never change the bull-headed man's mind. Dean was so unreadable and closed off that it was really frightening to Holly. It was like he was trapped in this mindset that had been relentlessly imparted into him for all his life. It was irreversible. It was a part of Dean and made him the man he was. And no matter how much Holly hated the punishments and the control it took away. She did not hate Dean for it. She did not exactly know why, but she could not deny this annoying affection she had for the man. What the Hell's the matter with her? Holly was confused which seemed to be something she was more than not lately. However, Holly was too tired to think about it. So, she pushed her crazy thoughts out of her mind and slowly lifted her eyes and looked at the stern Hunter who was casually leaning his back against the Impala hands gripping the sides of the metal of the car. He looked at Holly with an intensely ridged expression and Holly immediately cast her eyes back down to the grass underneath her feet.

After a long awkward moment of silence feeling Dean's penetrating stare of _you deserved it_ , Holly couldn't stand it anymore and spoke first.

"Are you waiting for me to thank you?" Holly questioned with miserable sarcasm as she wiped under her eyes to brush away the remaining tears that lingered on her cheeks.

"No." Dean said simply.

Holly looked up at him again with what she thought as was a strong glower, but in all honesty looked like a firm pout of someone who just got spanked. Holly's breath caught in her throat as Dean pushed off the Impala and started to walk towards her with purposeful strides. Once he reached her Holly found herself looking down at his boots feeling wave of vulnerability flood over her closing in on herself slightly. While Holly was resentful about the spanking and her bottom felt like a burning inferno, she felt very guilty about putting her pride over her common sense. However, Holly was more upset about jeopardizing the safety of Sam and Dean by not being fully functional rather than upset because she was not taking care of her well-being. Holly felt Dean's calloused fingers gently enclose around her jaw lifting her head up towards him. Dean's eyes held a deep sternness, but behind them there was a glimmer of something that Holly couldn't quite grasp. Fear? Affection? Confusion? Holly didn't have too much time to ponder it before he spoke.

"You were in no way fit to handle a firearm tonight, Holly." Dean said firmly looking into Holly's eyes and it did not take long before his eyes softened into concern. Holly's eyes were reddened and dark circles stood prominently under her eyes. Her lids drooped and Holly's usual beautiful brown eyes were dulled with a painful need for rest. "You're exhausted." It was a statement that was as true as the day was long and Holly felt a jab of shame build up in her chest. Holly bit her lip as she felt tears begin to form in her eyes once again.

"This should not have happened." Dean stated feeling his frustration build up once again, but not towards Holly, toward himself for not seeing her obvious need for rest. Dean felt guilt wash over him as he kicked himself for not seeing the clear signs or looking close enough to see it in her eyes. If only he had paid more attention to her this whole thing could have been avoided.

"I'm really sorry, Dean. I..I should've just gone to bed. I just…I don't know why. I'm just stupid and stubborn, I guess." Holly said glumly not thinking too much of herself by this point.

"Hey!" Dean voice was sharp and sudden. It made Holly jumped feeling her chest tighten and an arm reach behind her to protect what was most tender at the moment because that's what a spanking does to a girl.

"You're not stupid." Dean stated rather harshly, like she had told him apple pie no longer existed.

"I beg to differ." Holly mumbled not agreeing with Dean one bit as all evidence pointed to the contrary.

"Do you want me to swat that sore butt of yours?" Dean growled giving Holly a challenging look showing every intention of doing so.

Holly's mouth gaped open slightly. No. She most certainly did not. She felt like even one swat would kill her ability to ever sit again. Holly was quick to defend her answer.

"You can't do that! Not because you disagree with me! That's unfair."

Of course, she could have just let it go if she was thinking of her aching backside, but Holly for some reason just never could keep her mouth shut.

"If you want to talk about fair, I could start over and spank your burning backside again like I promised." Dean's voice was stern giving Holly a warning look rising an eye brow at her. Holly's heart dropped into her stomach as she felt herself stop breathing for a moment. She apparently looked terrified because, at seeing this, Dean's face soften a bit. He had no desire to spank her, not to mention poor Holly was at her limit and if he continued it would undoubtably be overdone. "I don't like you calling yourself stupid. Fair or not. I don't want to hear it." Dean said in a calm, but serious firm voice.

"But I was." Holly said miserably not wanting to be dilutional to what had occurred.

"Your actions were stupid, but you, yourself, are not. So don't say it." Dean's eyes gazed at her with warning.

Holly nodded looking down at the grass feeling a slight lump in her throat at Dean's words. She did not know why hearing her call herself stupid bothered him so much, but in some ways, she felt comforted by them and liked the fact that Dean did not think of her as stupid.

Holly reached her hand back to rub her bottom again feeling the heat radiate through her sweatpants. The spanking was really painful and from the way her bottom was aching and burning she could tell Dean did a thorough job.

"My ass hurts." Holly said stating the obvious not caring one bit at this point about being open about just how hard Dean spanked her and she hoped to gain at least an ounce of sympathy from the man responsible for her discomfort.

Not surprisingly Dean didn't look one bit remorseful. In fact, he looked kind of…satisfied? "Good. That was the purpose."

"You're an asshole." Holly growled with resentment feeling upset that Dean did not feel bad for her one bit. How can someone be so heartless? "And you didn't have to pull my pants up my ass crack, that was freaking ridiculous! Was that for your viewing pleasure or was it just because you are a total dickwad?" Holly asked clearly upset about the odd treatment she got during her spanking and wanted an explanation.

Dean rolled his eyes a bit and glared at her clicking his tongue looking like he did not have the slightest desire to explain himself, but with gritted teeth obliged her. "I did that so I could see your ass and make sure that was all I smacked."

"Are you serious?! My ass?! There is no way you can miss it." Holly shot back clearly not satisfied with that answer. Her bottom was not a small target. Although it was not huge per say, but Holly always found herself to thick back there. While she wasn't so sure now. Dean probably smacked it off, at least it felt like it.

Dean leveled his eyes at her feeling his lips curl up slightly. While he could not deny Holly's backside to be beautifully thick and her shape was undoubtably womanly she was not a big girl by any means and his intentions were nothing more than ensuring that he would not miss his target.

"Trust me it can happen. You don't exactly hold still for it. And you never spanked anyone before, so how can you know what is necessary and what is not?" Dean explained shaking his head at her.

"Well by all means turn around and bend over, Dean, we'll rectify that right now. I'm eager to find out if it is necessary or not." Holly said very open to the idea, a hint of revenge glistening in her eyes.

Dean couldn't help but let out a chuckle and a beautiful smile spread across his face. At seeing his eyes sparkly Holly let a smile of her own appear soaking in Dean's happy expression. Living with the Winchesters for quite some time now Holly found that Dean rarely smiled and laughed beyond the surface of his expression that went beyond his outer shell. Of course, he smiles and laughs, but to Holly it always seemed not exceedingly genuine or truly happy. Yet, there were times where his walls would come down and Holly would get a glimpse of his happiness and this was one of those times. Holly's heart swarmed with her own warmness knowing she was the cause. At least she could do something for him.

Dean's eyes cast down to the ground trying to hide his smile. He shook his head and looked up at Holly, his eyes settling on her with an unmistakable glimmer of fondness that he reserved for her. Holly found herself wishing that he would look at her like that more often and almost immediately felt guilt weigh on her heart as she wished she could be different, if only to earn that look of affection instead of a look of sternness that she earns far too often.

"Sorry to disappoint you, sweetheart, but I'm the one who does the spanking." Dean stated with a small smirk raising an amused eyebrow at her teasingly. However, even though Dean was very lighthearted about the statement, Holly had no doubt that he was serious.

Holly looked at him tiredly vexed with dull eyes at his declaration of unfairness and injustice. She clicked her tongue and shook her head. It was like beating a dead horse. He would never wavier and Holly held out little hope to bring him back to sanity. However, there was an uncanny part of her that did not wish him to change because then he would not be Dean anymore. And she…well…she liked Dean the way he was despite his flaws. Her despise of spankings did not deter her from wanting Dean to be any different. It was a conflict within her that made her feel like she was going crazy or at least had excessive difficulty in analyzing things. She did not fully understand her feeling, but despite her confusion on the subject she found herself feeling a warm fondness grow in her heart toward the overprotective Hunter.

Holly sighed deeply thinking about all that had occurred as the events of the afternoon weaved through her mind a strong feeling started to build up inside her along with a realization. She turned up her head towards Dean leveling her eyes at him giving him an intensely serious look.

"I am really sorry for what I did. But I just want you to know that I'm not going to stop wanting to save people. And I'm going to work really hard to do so." Holly stated with upmost gravity. She had every intention to pursue her thoughted purpose and did not much care if Dean agreed or not and no amount of spanking would change that. She was sure of it.

Dean looked down at her with his eyebrows pushed together looking at her for a long moment taking in Holly's words he leveling his gaze on her. His green eyes looked into hers like he was searching for something. Like he was trying to figure her out. After a moment Dean spoke.

"You want to save people? You want to be a weapon against the supernatural? Then you need to take care of yourself or else all those people who you are intending to save will die. You hear me? Because you are ineffective when you're exhausted. Everyone is. Trust me, I know. You can do nothing to help if you are not functioning properly or thinking clearly. You'll make mistakes, just like you did tonight. No matter how good your intentions are, you will lose every time. You got to trust me when I order you to do something, it is for good reason. And if you cannot take care of yourself then I will! Every single time, Holly. You got that, woman?" Dean's voice held such sternness that it made Holly's breath stop in her throat making her legs feel like jelly. Dean's green eyes stared at Holly with such intensity it appeared that he was almost begging her to believe him and trust him. It was surprising how much emotion was in the man's eyes. He wanted to take care of her. Holly was not entirely sure how to feel about it, all she knew was that Dean was expressing his care for her and her heart swell with warmth.

"Yes, sir. I just wanted to…." Holly found herself pausing and tears spring back in her eyes suddenly picturing her sister's beautiful face.

"You cannot save everyone." Dean responded anticipating the rest of her sentence looking at her with sad eyes knowing very well that her sister was on her mind.

"I have to. I don't want this to happen to anyone's sister, like it did to mine. Or anyone's mother, like it did to yours. It…it hurts too much and now that I have the ability and skills to fight back. I want to fight back and I don't mean taking a back seat on this either. I _need_ to fight back." Holly despairingly blinked up at Dean with a single tear sliding down her cheek looking at him like she desperately wanted him to understand. There was a painful sadness that twisted her gut and an everlasting scar on her heart that will never heal. The real reason for her obsession was coming to light.

Dean looked at Holly with a pained expression like what she said hurt him just as much. Dean's face was firm, but there was clear sadness behind his eyes along with what appeared to be frustration almost like he wished to take away her pain, but couldn't. He slowly moved his hand up to her face and with a single calloused finger gently wiped her tear away. His hand lingered by her face for just a moment like he was contemplating touching Holly's cheek, but decided to drop his hand. Holly found herself become disappointed, but did not let the slight jab in her heart linger. Dean's face remained rigid and strong, but his voice was soothingly gentle and his familiar deep tone calmed Holly somewhat. "I understand. Believe me, I understand. More than most people. And I will support you through the Hunts, but I need you to listen to me. I need you to understand that everything I order you to do is not because I want to control you or dominate you. I just want you alive. I want…you to live…." Dean could not finish his statement almost like he was having trouble finding the right words and was quickly embarrassed that he had said what he had. Dean appeared to want to say more, but stopped himself and what Holly thought was blushing was quickly replaced with firmness once again. He looked at her with an unreadable expression. The only thing that was clear was that it was shielded.

Holly was speechless for the moment. _He wants me to live?_ Holly found herself thinking that's not exactly what he meant. Dean was never very good with words and mainly let his actions speak for him. Nevertheless, he was clearly saying that he valued her life apparently greatly enough to give her orders according to his way of thinking. Even though Holly despised being ordered about, she couldn't help feel a welcomed warmth fill her heart. Despite his somewhat odd wording she understood he was expressing his care for her once again.

 _I want you to live too, Dean._

"Alright." Dean said suddenly. "We need to get to hotel and _you_ are going to bed. " Dean said sternly switching back to Master Drill Sargent. Holly sighed wearily; Dean always seems to break nice moments. Holly did not have the heart or energy to argue, not to mention her bottom would kill her if she did anything to jeopardize it. Besides sleep was sounding most welcome to her tired limbs and heavy mind. Dean turned and walked towards the Impala and Holly followed, somewhat stiffly behind. Dean opened the back door for her jerking his head towards the back seat indicating for Holly to get in the car. Holly scrunched up her face as she looked at the dreaded seats. She subconsciously reached her hand back to her backside. She did not want to sit down.

"Lay down if you want." Dean said guessing her dilemma. With blushing cheeks (both sets) Holly got in and skillfully kept her bottom away from the seat and maneuvered herself to lay on her stomach. She felt foolish, but did not care too much at this point, she was far past embarrassment and her bottom hurt. Once Dean shut the door, Holly watched Sam move from the spot where he was sitting patiently on the trunk of the Impala, to help Dean gather the target equipment. They both seemed to exchanged very few words, but Holly in her embarrassment desired to know if any of those words were about her. After they had finished, without looking at her, Sam got in the passenger side and shut the door staring straight ahead. Holly swallowed the lump forming in her throat perhaps Sam was angry at her still. Dean got in the driver's seat and drove back to the hotel. The ride was silent, no one spoke a word. Luckily, the hotel wasn't far, but Holly passed out almost immediately which is what one would expect for someone who has hardly slept for the past week and has just been well spanked. She awoke to car doors slamming shut. Dean opened the backdoor waiting for her to get out. Holly looked up at him and groaned and reluctantly got out, again careful not to scrap her backside against anything not missing the opportunity to give Dean an accusing look as she slid passed him.

Once inside Holly went straight to the restroom to get washed up and in her pjs. Holly turned her back to the mirror and grabbed ahold of the waistband of her sweatpants. She hesitated for a moment gathering up her courage, she let out a sigh, then with careful precision she slowly revealed her bottom to the mirror allowing her pants and undies to drop to the floor like a puddle at her feet. She looked at her well punished backside shocked at the deep red color that covered her from the top of her bottom all the way down to her upper thighs. It looked like someone had painted her bottom red. Holly was so certain that Dean had left marks or bruises, but there was none. It simply looked like a well spanked bottom.

It was still burning a bit and the ache she was feeling had sunk deeper into her flesh. Holly groaned at the sight of her ill-treated bottom and gritted her teeth in contempt at the man who spanked her. _Asshat_ she thought bitterly. He was certainly thorough and Holly knew she was definitely sleeping on her stomach tonight and she hope with everything she had that she would be able to sit tomorrow. If not, she was most certain that Dean would not get any pleasant interactions from her. _You mean pouting_. Holly shook her head at her childish and immature thoughts. Although she felt she had every right to pout all things considered. Holly sighed placing both palms on the vanity counter in front of her leaning forward to take a good look at herself in the mirror. She hardly recognized herself, her eyes were swollen and red, the dark circles under her eyes made her look like a racoon and the way her eyes lids dropped down made her look drunk. So, in summary she looked like a drunken racoon with a cherry red backside. Holly shook her head in personal condemnation, no matter what Dean would like to think Holly felt stupid.

There was a brisk knock at the door that made Holly jump with a start.

"You got five minutes Holly. Get moving."

Holly balled up her fist and childishly stuck out her tongue at the door, but other than that did not say a word perhaps thinking of her poor backside. Holly quickly changed into her boxer shorts and black t-shirt and washed up. Once she opened the door, Holly was not surprised that Dean was right outside waiting for her. Holly looked at him and rolled her eyes. Remembering to do something, she walked right pasted Dean and up to Sam who was sitting at the small table. She slowly approached him and bit her lip when he looked at her. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment knowing he undoubtably heard her being spanked, but she didn't let that deter her from giving him the apology he deserved.

"I..um…I'm really sorry about my carelessness and I…" Sam held up his hand to stop her and Holly's breath caught in her throat afraid that perhaps he would lecture or yell or mention the spanking she got in any way.

"It was an accident and it's over. Get some sleep." He said giving her a forgiving smile. Holly sighed and smiled back grateful for the simple reprieve. Why can't it be that simple with Dean? Holly thought sadly.

"Thanks, Sam." And with that Holly turned to go to bed. Dean watched her as she got into bed on her stomach clearly seeing her red thighs displayed prominently below her boxer shorts. Once she was in bed, he went over to turn off the lamp on the side table to get rid of the bright light illuminating over her.

"Wait." Holly said reaching up to stop Dean's hand. Dean stopped and looked down at Holly with a warning look.

"You're going to sleep, Holly." Dean stated firmly giving her a stern look.

"I am. Just…I wanted to say I'm sorry again and…I guess we're just so different." Holly said rather sadly simply letting her tired mind express what it was thinking, not entirely sure what she was trying to say.

"We're not so different, Holly." Dean said seriously his green eyes looking down at her with reassuring affection that sent a small tingle to Holly's heart.

"Now get some sleep before I swat that red butt of yours." That tingle on Holly's heart quickly turned into a tingle on her backside at Dean's threat along with annoyance at his ability to utterly ruin sweet moments with shielded sternness. What a….

"Asshole." Holly grumbled saying exactly what she thought about that comment.

Dean smiled genuinely down at her then turning off the light. "Brat." Was all Holly heard before she settled into a deep much needed sleep.

* * *

TBC

Well, I hope you liked that chapter. Let me know what you think.

Question: Can any of you relate to Holly? Is your personality similar or different? (Just simply curious and wanting to know if she is relatable).

Please review and help keep me motivated to continue. Thank you all so much for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

The Carnival "Date"

Hi everyone! Another chapter, finally. This chapter was _hard_ to write as I tired to dive further into Holly and Dean's relationship. I hope you all like this chapter. Please let me know what you think. I hope I don't get it wrong. I debated about weather I should post this or scrap it and start again, but I decided to give it a try.

WARNING: There is talk of SPANKING of an adult female by an adult male. If it upsets you, don't read.

* * *

Dean looked over at Holly from across the table taking in every curve of her face and settling his eyes on her small scare right above her eyebrow which was hardly noticeable unless one was really looking. He cocked his head to the side wondering how she got it and how it was just one of the many things that made this woman unequivocally unique. Her brown eyes blinked softy as she looked at the menu. Her thick brown hair was braided to one side, like always, dangling over her shoulder with small pieces of hair hanging loosely around her cheeks framing her soft feminine face. Her skin was tanned with a golden tint to it, almost like honey. She wore no makeup or jewelry, expect a single small pinky ring on her right hand that she never took off. She had no embellishments on her at all. She had a simple natural beauty about her that Dean found mesmerizing and intriguing. She was not flashy nor attention seeking like many women Dean approached. Those women were simple and easy for Dean to understand. But, not Holly, no, she was a mystery who he felt was far superior to himself in many ways and was ultimately unattainable to a hard man like himself.

Sam turned his eyes towards his brother in anticipation of saying something, but stopped when he saw his brother's attention was solely on Holly. His eyes were focused and firm with his eyebrows pushed together almost in confusion, but there was clear admiration in his gaze towards the woman. Yet, anyone else looking at his brother would probably see his studied gaze as simple sternness. There was much more to it than that and Sam saw it.

Holly glanced up at Dean who immediately cast his eyes down to his coffee mug picking it up and taking a hardy sip.

Holly bit her lip slightly as she saw Dean's eyes cast away from her. She always took way too long to figure out what to order. So, as to not aggravate Dean further, she quickly decided between her top two candidates and settled on a choice.

"I'm gonna go, healthy today and order the omelet." Holly announced putting down her menu.

Once the food came everyone ate quietly making small conversation here and there, but mostly it was quiet. Holly was feeling a bit awkward by the silence. They usually were very chatty during mealtimes, but she supposed everyone was simply tired after the long drive yesterday.

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Holly asked sipping the last bit of her orange juice.

"We're going to try and interview some local people and see if we can't get some answers as to why the town's children are disappearing." Sam announced looking over at his brother who had been oddly quiet. Dean simple looked at his brother to continue.

"This sounds like our kind of job. We'll have to do some digging into the towns history since there really isn't any clear connections in just the local news. But interviewing some people today may give us some insight on where to start." Sam explained looking fairly confident and eager to get started on the case as soon as possible.

"So, we going to be cops or FBI agents? Or are we a troubled family looking for answers?" Holly asked knowing that they are going to have to impersonate to get the true answers that they needed. She never really liked doing that seeing as it was lying. She found it hard to be so blatantly dishonest to grieving families, but then again it was all to get vital information they needed to try and stop whatever supernatural son of a bitch was causing the tragedies.

"FBI agents will probably be our best bet." Sam nodded knowing it was Holly's least favorite part giving her a small smile of encouragement.

Holly nodded. "I hope this will be a quick case." Holly said genuinely hopeful that it would be a simple case. Holly always feared more lives would be taken which was true if they weren't quick and efficient about it. It was especially worrisome since it was children who were the victims in this case. It made it far more dire.

"We will." Dean said reassuringly nodding at Holly with confidence. "We probably should start with Jenny Grey's family. She was the last to go missing."

"It might be best if we split up today." Sam said abruptly catching Dean and Holly off guard since they rarely split up. "I'll go talk to Jenny's family and you and Holly can go to the Carnival that's starting at noon."

"What?" Dean stated shocked snapping his head towards his brother.

"Why?" Holly asked just as dumbfounded.

"You both can interview some kids there while I interview some families. I'm sure the kids will have a different perspective on this and we will be getting twice the work done if we go separately." Sam explained casually blinking his soft brown eyes suddenly seeming much younger than he was.

Holly nodded at Sam's logic it did make sense to her and began to think that it was a good idea to split up after all. "You know we could all three split up and then get three times the work done." Holly suggested but that was immediately shut down by one fiercely stern glare Holly was getting from Dean.

"No." Was his simple clipped response.

"But if we…"

Holly stopped as Dean's eyes narrowed in on her making her lose her courage to finish her thought. She pressed her lips together and swallowed leaning back in the booth feeling frustration build up inside her.

"It's just interviewing." Holly mumbled feeling frustrated by Dean's immediate dismissal of her idea which she thought was not a bad one considering they would get three times the work done and be all that closer to solving this important case. She was not incapable of doing her part of the job and she did not need Dean breathing down her neck about everything. She'd be careful. It seemed as if all her ideas were shut down quickly without much consideration. Anything that has to do with her being on her own Dean dismissed without a second thought which was overbearing to Holly.

Dean hearing Holly very clearly, considering his close proximity to her, glared at her making her sink a little in the booth. It had only been a week since she had her backside spanked and the memory was vivid in her mind and decided to keep her mouth shut on her thoughts about splitting up. To be fair, the last time they tried to spit up, it wasn't her most shining moment when she came running back to the Impala with a Werewolf on her tail. She supposed she could understand Dean's reasoning, but still, it wasn't like she planned on finding the Werewolf. She doesn't look for trouble, trouble finds her.

"I said no, Holly."

Holly gritted her teeth slightly struggling to push away the irritation she was feeling. "Yes..." _Asshole. "_ Sir." She moved her tongue around in her mouth like what she had just said tasted bitter. Dean gave her one last stern look before turning to Sam.

"We can't just go around chasing kids at a carnival, Sammy. We'll look like creeps." Dean explained obviously not liking Sam's suggestion.

Sam rolled his eyes like it was apparent that's not what he meant. "Don't chase the kids around. Act like any other couple at a carnival. Play some games, go on rides, buy food. Act like you're there to enjoy the day and casually make conversation."

A couple? Did Holly hear him right? She nearly shook her head at the idea, but despite herself, Holly felt her heart rate pick up at the notion of her and Dean together. It brought a blush to her cheeks and an odd sense of shyness overcoming her.

Her and Dean? A couple? No. No way they would pass for one. They don't click and most of the time they are at each other's throats for one thing or another, not to mention Holly annoys Dean to no end putting him in a state of continuous irritation which she was neither proud of or entirely sure to how to lessen that. However, she couldn't help but allow herself to relish in the thought of Dean and her together. It would be nice to be more to Dean, but it just simply wouldn't work. Dean's not looking for that type of relationship and she was certain that he was not looking for a reckless woman like her. Holly's heart began to feel heavy with sadness as a sense of disappointment began to consume her. She could never hope to be more than just friends with the man.

This simple suggestion made Holly's mind go into a whirlwind opening a flood of emotions on her heart that made her body tighten with anxiety. She simply couldn't make sense of it all. Holly took a deep breath and tried to calm her foolish mind. Nearly slapping herself at her ridiculous and unnecessary thoughts on the matter. It wasn't even a real date. For goodness sake, it was an assignment part of an important case they were working on. This had nothing to do with her and Dean as a couple. It was just part of a job.

 _Pull yourself together, Holly and start acting professional about this. You got a job to do_.

Holly swallowed and let out a small sigh trying to mask her initial bashfulness about the matter. She looked over at Dean who was silent for a long while giving his brother a sharp glower like what Sam suggested was manipulative in some way.

Well was it _that_ horrible to _pretend_ to be a couple? Holly was slightly hurt by Dean's expression and body language that gave every indication that he disliked the idea of them being together on the case.

Sam alternated glances between Holly and Dean perhaps hoping to get some sort of support for his suggestion, but all he saw was annoyed and confused looks from the two of them. Sam shook his head a little annoyed himself.

"Don't look at me like I'm crazy. It's a solid plan. It's the best way to get twice the work done and still be able to interview some kids. Plus, Holly won't be alone." Sam said defending his case blinking innocently at Dean and Holly.

Before thinking, Holly spoke. "I can do things on my own, you know." She said suddenly feeling the desire to interview on her own without the company of an irritable Hunter.

"I'm not saying that you can't. It's just a dangerous town we're in right now and it would be safer if you were with one of us." Sam explained looking over at Dean who he was sure would not object to _that_.

Dean simply glared at Holly letting his eyes do the talking for him. Holly returning the favor rolling her eyes in response. Yeah, they'd do splendidly as a couple.

"Are you sure Dean and I can go out without killing each?" Holly mused sarcastically bitterness clearly in her tone.

Sam let out a frustrated sigh like this is not how he wanted this to go. "You're not going to kill each other."

"Alright, I've heard enough." Dean said sternly throwing down a couple dollars out of his wallet on the table for the tip. "Holly, I want to talk to my brother alone."

Holly would be lying if she said she wasn't hurt by Dean's dismissal of her presence. It was obvious that he did not want to be partnered with her. His stern eyes were burning with clear disapproval. Holly nodded trying her hardest not to look too disheartened as she stood up to leave. "I'll just be in the lady's room then I'll meet you guys at the Impala." Holly announced as she made her escape.

As Holly headed towards the restroom. Sam turned his head to watch her walk away, but was met with an abrupt smack to the back of his head. "Ah." Sam complained as he reached for the back of his head to rub the sting away turning towards his brother with an annoyed face which did not last once he saw his brother's angry scowl.

"What the hell was that?" Dean growled angerly feeling his jaw tighten with frustration.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked in automatic innocence something he learned from a very early age. Although it never really worked on his dad nor his brother.

"You know exactly what I _mean_ , Sammy." Dean said leveling a punitive gaze at his brother.

Sam sighed taking in a deep breath before he spoke. "Look it wouldn't hurt either of you to do something normal and fun for a change."

"And it wouldn't hurt you to put a sock in it. You're pushing into territory you have no business being in." Dean was clearly angered by Sam's blatant interference.

"All I intended was to get double the work done and get you two doing something that doesn't involved hostility." Sam explained quickly in hope that his brother would calm down. Sam expected a reaction from Dean, but nothing quite this intense.

"Sammy, I know what you're trying to do. And I swear if you don't butt out on this, I am going to get _very_ irritated with you." Dean eyes darkened slightly pinning his brother with firm scowl full of warning.

Sam gritted his teeth at his brother's stubborn nature as he tried to hold back the frustration in his own voice trying to speak language that Dean would understand. Sam was utterly confused as to why Dean was fighting so hard against being with Holly for one afternoon.

"Look Dean, you're making this way more complicated than it is. All you're doing is going to the carnival blending in as a couple to interview some kids. It's just another assignment, if that's all you want it to be. Then that's what it will be." Sam stated calmly in hopes that Dean would look at things logically.

"Yeah? And you're telling me you had no intention of putting Holly and I together just for kicks?" Dean asked with a stern glare practically daring his brother to lie to him.

"No…I…well…I mean it's just how things kind of worked out, but yeah, it just so happens that there was an opportunity for you two to have some fun together which would not do any harm for either of you." Sam stated feeling his own emotions rise in irritation at Dean's obvious backlash. Why was he fighting this?

Dean gave him an annoyed look. "Next time you got the urge to play match maker. Think about how it's none of your business and how your older brother will kick your ass if you do."

"Look I know it's none of my business, but you can't tell me you don't have feelings for this woman." Sam stated knowing very well that Dean had strong feelings for Holly and was utterly perplexed and annoyed at his brother's shielded nature on going on a simple outing with her. And his reaction showed Sam more than ever that his feelings for her were far deeper than he initially thought.

Dean simply glared at his brother with strong frustration, but there was clear hurt behind his eyes.

"It's okay to have feelings for her, you know. Just because we're Hunters doesn't mean we don't get to pursue what we desire." Sam stated softly in hope of giving his brother some hope.

"That's exactly what it means, Sammy." Dean snapped immediately taking Sam back at the abrupt dismissal of his words. "And now thanks to your opportunity, Holly and I will be pushed into something that can never happen." There was an unmistakable shake to Dean's angered voice as his emotions began to take hold. There was an underlining hurt in Dean words that made Sam's heart drop.

Dean had no desire to play 'apple pie life' nor did he want to drag Holly into a false fantasy. And the sad part about it, none of this would even be a big deal if he didn't have such strong feelings toward the woman.

The simple fact was he did not want to be burdened with hurt. His feelings about her scared him down to his very core. Dean knew very well if he pursued Holly, she would be taken away from him because that's what happens in this world. What is loved is lost. That was the harsh reality of it. Sam had an idealistic look on everything, but that was dangerous territory for Dean to cross into. Besides, Holly was a woman who deserved someone far better than himself. He could never hope to be the partner that she desires. By rights Holly should not be in this life, but she was. And there was nothing he could do to change that. If he could there was no doubt in his mind that he would regardless of her feelings on the matter.

She seemed to be showing Dean more and more everyday bits and pieces of herself that was slowly gaining his admiration and affection. He didn't know how or why, but it was happening and it was terrifying. He had this intensely powerful urge to protect this woman and keep her safe. Dean had always felt the unyielding desire to protect women. It was an instinct embedded into is mind for as long as he could remember, but for some reason with Holly it was different. It was more personal and painfully intense. So intense, in fact, that he even went as far as spanking the woman. A punishment that was deeply personal and intimate in itself. He never showed this kind of attention to any other woman before. It was a new experience for him. Dean ultimately felt like he was sucker punched. He did not even see it coming. And now that he was faced with the reality of his feelings. He wanted nothing more than to burry them.

Sam's eyebrows cut into a deep frown. His eyes held sympathy for his brother. "Dean, seriously just…take this opportunity to be with her. That's all it is."

That's all it is? No, it was far more complicated than that.

"Sammy, you're lucky we're in a restaurant or I swear I would kick your ass right into next week." Dean growled not hiding one ounce of his anger towards his brother's interference. There was no question that he had to go with Sam's plan now that Holly had heard everything. The cat was out of the bag and there was no getting out of it at this point. And Dean absolutely despised his brother for it.

"Alright, get up." Dean ordered jerking his head to the side indicating for his brother to get up so Dean could get out of the booth.

Holly was leaning against the hood of the Impala waiting for the men to finish their private chat. Holly couldn't help but think that Dean had no desire to go to the carnival with her and was chewing Sam out for suggesting it. Holly shook her head upset with the thought of Dean not desiring her company which sparked a sharp emotion that hit her heart. She felt a tear beginning to line her eye. Holly immediately swiped it away and scolded herself. Really? She felt like a teenaged girl who was being rejected by her crush. Her feelings felt young and immature and Holly hated feeling that way. Immaturity was something she had that she was exceedingly unproud of. Sure, she was mature in somethings, but she began to notice that in other things she acted very childish. Perhaps it was the spankings. What else could make one feel more like a child then _that_? So, she concluded that it was Dean who brought out that side of her. All the scolding and orders made her push back in the only way she knew how to when confronted like that and that was like a child. Being alone was giving Holly the opportunity to overthink things and she soon began listing of all the Hunter flaws in her head. Her defense walls were rising to protect herself and wanted nothing more than to counter her feelings about the man. Holly knew she wasn't Dean's ideal person and she seemed to piss him off more times than not, but was it really so bad to go to one carnival with her?

Holly saw Sam and Dean walking steadily towards her and from the look on their faces it appeared like the conversation they had was not a real pleasant one. Once they were close enough to hear her Holly asked the question.

"Everything okay?" She asked a bit concerned as both the men did not look happy.

Both of them walked past her towards their respective doors. Dean opened the driver's door and quickly answered Holly.

"Peachy." Dean replied abruptly. "Get in the car." He said as he got in flinging his door shut.

Holly blinked in surprise as she felt her throat become a little dry. If it wasn't obvious before it was undoubtedly clear now that Dean had no desire to be stuck with her at the carnival. Holly bit her lip and felt her chin quiver slightly as a pain spread throughout her chest. She got in the car without a word and Dean drove off. A tear slowly slipped down Holly's cheek which she immediately wiped away. Why did this bother her so much? Pull yourself together, Holly. It's just some carnival that they need to go to for interviewing. It should not matter.

Once back at the hotel while Sam was getting dressed into a nice suit and tie. Dean was cleaning his Smith and Wesson at the table and Holly took this opportunity to approach Dean with her suggestion that she thought would make everyone happier, well at least Dean.

"Dean." Holly began in a soft kind of meek voice that she did not recognize nor approve of.

Dean looked up from his work giving her a curious look as he continued to clean the barrel.

Holly took a deep breath finding her most diplomatic voice and spoke. "I was thinking that instead of you and I going to the carnival, you and Sam could trade places and you can do the family interviewing."

Dean gave her a stern rather confused look pushing his brows together firmly. There was a small moment of silence before he spoke. "No, I'm going with you."

"But you don't want to go." Holly stated bluntly with a bit of bite to her voice.

"Yes, I do." Dean graveled out his face still scrunched up into a confused frown.

"Well you sure have a funny way of showing it." Holly found herself blurting out in stern scolding tone that had Dean's eyebrows raise up to his forehead.

"You don't have to spare my feelings on this you know. I know I'm not your ideal partner on cases, but I'm telling you now. You better suck it up and get over that fact because we have a job to do. Kids are disappearing and I'll be damned if we screw up because you and I cannot get along. You hear me?" Holly didn't know where this inner heat came from, but it was pouring out of her and it was all in the direction of the Hunter who wasn't known for taking orders.

"Yes, ma'am." Dean stated immediately looking somewhat surprised at Holly's sudden demanding outburst, if not a little daunted. He wasn't sure what to say at the moment, but that was all he could come up with at this point. He was at a loss for words.

"Good." Holly said firmly nodding her head at him as she slowly came to the realization of what she said and who she said it to. As she began to process everything, she found her bravado beginning to spiral down as quickly as it came.

Not wanting Dean to see her waver she quickly retreated to the bathroom with purposeful strides. However, as she was making her escape, she found her mouth opening again to give Dean one last order. Without looking back at Dean Holly expressed with the upmost authority:

"And don't think for one minute, Dean Winchester, that you're not going to at least buy me a funnel cake." And with that she closed the door behind her firmly.

Holly pushed her back against the door and let out a breath. Shaking her head at her choice of words and expectations for the Hunter, on this so called "date." She wanted to just disappear into the floor. For some reason she was feeling super embarrassed and anxious about this afternoon. Dean said he wanted to go, but Holly couldn't help but feel like he was simply trying to spare her feelings. And the scary part about all this is that Holly was having feelings, a lot of feelings that she saw as irrational and childish. She was as anxious as a school girl going out on her first date. However, this wasn't a real date, it was just another assignment for a case. Holly knew she needed to focus on the case and push her silly thoughts and feelings aside, but at this point it was feeling impossible and frustration was beginning to build on top of her anxiety. Holly was completely and utterly blaming Sam for this.

Dean stared at the bathroom door blinking still trying to absorb what just happened. Holly's sudden outburst left him bewildered at her abrupt change in attitude in mere seconds. He was both shaken and confused.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked rising an eyebrow at Dean.

"I was just ordered to 'get over it' and do my job." Dean stated still looking at the bathroom door like Holly would suddenly emerge again to express herself further.

Sam felt a smile begin to spread across his face his eyes twinkling down at his brother in amusement. Sam let out a chuckle finding it greatly amusing that Holly had _his_ brother shaken by orders. Sam hadn't seen _that_ look on his brother's face for a long time and that was when John Winchester was giving him orders.

Dean was taken off guard and completely dumbfound by not just Holly's orders, but his compliant rather vulnerable reaction to it. And it wasn't because he was accepting her as the one in charge all of sudden. No, he would always be in charge. However, despite himself being taking a back by Holly's outburst Dean found himself admiring her spirit. She had call him out and he shouldn't have expected anything less from the woman. Not to mention she was completely right. He needed to focus on the case and 'get over it'. She always managed to not only surprise him, but captivate him.

Dean looked up at his brother giving him a firm glare not at all appreciating Sam's humor knowing very well he was enjoying his vulnerability at the moment. "What's so funny?"

"You looked like you were afraid she was going to beat your ass? Kind of like when Dad would give you an order." Sam explained remembering back to their childhood.

Dean nodded looking down at his disassembled gun on the table and hummed deep in his throat taking himself back to memories of his own. "And what did this look mean, Sammy?" Dean said turning his head back towards Sam revealing his face to his brother.

Yep, Sam knew that look. "Right." Sam said nodding turning his heals and walking away. He already upset Dean enough with his carnival idea. He wasn't going to push his luck with his brother's temper.

Once Sam's back was turned Dean let a smile slip and shook his head and went back to working on cleaning his gun letting his thoughts consume his mind. Dean wasn't too worried about the carnival with Holly. It would just be another assignment…with a funnel cake, of course. He had every intention of focusing on the case and not allow his feelings to intervein. They had a job to do and they were going to get it done. There was no use in pursuing something that could never be and for the time being that falsely put his mind at ease.

* * *

TBC

Part 2 will be posted soon! Please let me know your thoughts. I'm not quite sure about this chapter and how I directed the story. Part 2 will go further into Dean's thoughts. Stay Tuned.


End file.
